La Hija del Rey Dragón
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Después de ser Derrotada, Kaguya a maldecido al mundo entero, empezando por aquellos que la derrotaron que lentamente caerán en las garras de la perversión, la Lujuria y la desesperanza, solo Himawari, la hija de Naruto, podrá enfrentar este mal, pero no estará sola, el Rey Dragon Negro la acompañara ¿Podrán salvar el Mundo antes de que este sucumba? 12
1. Prologo 01

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración de Kaiserofdarkness**

 **¡Gracias por tu apoyo amigo!**

 **Prologo.**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte, y tendrá una versión alternativa no Crossover que será aún más cruenta**

 **Este primer prologo será largo pero no mostrara a todos los personajes, solo a algunos**

La batalla al fin concluía, la combinación del team 7 más los poderes otorgados por el Sabio de los 6 Caminos por fin sellaron a la poderosa Diosa Kaguya… dando por terminada la cuarta guerra del mundo shinobi… Oh eso es lo que ellos creían… puesto que un ser tan poderoso como Kaguya no se iría simplemente sin dejar repercusiones contra sus enemigos…

Ella no se iba a ir en paz…

En un último arranque antes de ser sellada, libero Su Chakra… aprovecho el efecto que el Tsukuyomi infinito había creado, y del gran árbol surgido de ese propósito, y aprovechando que la población mundial estaba en las vainas y así poder insertar su propio chakra con una gran alteración malintencionada en este que se dispersó no solo en los presentes sino que a la larga las esporas llevadas por el viento abarcarían todo el Mundo… creando la venganza definitiva de la Diosa…

Ya que las Emociones humanas son algo sorprendente… son capaces de darles a los humanos no solo la fuerza que requerían dependiendo de su situación, sino que también podían servir para corromper la mente más lucida de acuerdo a su contexto interno… a su parecer era la mejor manera de poder destruir a sus enemigos no era darles muerte allí mismo como bien podía, más efectivo es liberando sus verdaderas esencias… sus deseos más oscuros encerrados en lo más profundo de sus corazones … y a la vez influenciando sus peores esencias en terceros…

Lo que ocultamos dentro en lo más recóndito de nuestro ser no es más que un veneno que puede afectar a terceros si dejamos este salga a flote… pero para que nadie notara tal hecho o siquiera se pudiesen resistir, todos estos síntomas empezarían a causar un efecto poco a poco a lo largo de los años… que se iría expandiendo hasta la Cuarta Generación y buscara la degradación de la Raza por completo.

Nadie lo sabía… nadie lo noto en esos momentos… nadie siquiera pensó en un ataque como ese ante tal victoria por lo que el mundo seguía su camino… sin notar como eran lentamente afectados… influenciados… corrompidos desde lo más profundo de su ser.

No lo sabían pero aquellos que pelearon más duro para salvar a todos fueron los principales afectados por la maldición de Kaguya… como una venganza aún más cruel… ellos serían los que más decayesen… aquella Maldición seria incluso vista por terceros y casi revelada en el trato a sus hijos, que se iba haciendo mayor con la notoria separación de la familia… un rompimiento, lentamente la ira, el rencor iban tomando fuerza en ellos con sus progenitores sin saber que de igual manera ellos cargaban con tal maldición… Claro no era lo único, lentamente la generación que combatió a Kaguya y sus descendientes se verían brutalmente afectados por ese mal… de maneras cada vez más terribles sin saber ellos que no pararían de aquello al contrario caerían cada vez más y más profundo en aquella maldición…

Al inicio todo comenzaría con problemas en sus vidas cotidianas no tan ajenas a la de otras personas con problemas de infidelidades… violencia intrafamiliar... cosas ciertamente ligeras y que eran algo técnicamente común entre las parejas casadas estas cosas no eran anda en comparación de lo que se aproximaba y que a la vez se ocultaría en lo más profundo de la aldea de la hoja…

Y tales actos fueron a culminar los actos más despiadados surgidos de sus deseos más insanos…

Pero… ¿Cómo afecto eso a los Shinobis que lucharon? Bueno vamos a averiguarlo

El acto fue más fuerte en aquellas personas más cercanas a tal combate… aquellos que estuvieron más cercanos a la misma Kaguya fueron los que sufrieron los efectos más devastadores de su maldición… sin excepción alguna…

Un ejemplo de ello fue aquel que le derroto… Naruto Uzumaki

Él, quien lograse tras mucho esfuerzo y dedicación cumplir su sueño de volverse el Hokage y el héroe de su aldea, tras tal hecho de acabar la guerra mundial shinobi, día tras día se desapegaba más y más de su familia, su sueño y de su hermosa esposa Hinata, pero no solo por las responsabilidades que derivaban de su funciones como Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, sino que su relación empezaba a convertirse en una pesadilla para ambos…

Por un lado Naruto tras casarse descubrió nuevas cosas de las que desconocía hasta ese momento, pero lo que empezó a disfrutar más, era solo el cuerpo de su mujer el cual si bien al igual que él, era inexperta le permitió descubrir nuevas experiencias de manera mutua, ella por su parte nunca se negaba a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su amado, más cuando este tenía oportunidad de poseerla tras las muchas horas de trabajo que le consumían sus nuevas ocupaciones, aunque igual se compensaba en parte al dejarse llevar a una especie de depravación y un sadismo que en más de una ocasión había demostrado con el cuerpo de su mujer y de hecho había provocado que Hinata saliera herida moderadamente por el excesivo abuso de este Naruto con su cuerpo ante la sumisa mujer, junto a su técnica más reconocida… el kage bunshin no jutsu…

Trataba a su ahora esposa de maneras de las cuales incluso el mismo Naruto no lo entendía, a veces simplemente quería darle afecto a su esposa y complacerla… pero se desenfrenaba en el acto y acababa pensando en solo su propio placer a costa del de ella, buscando en cada ocasión aumentar el éxtasis que sentía sin importar las consecuencias, llego a un momento en que aun con el hermoso cuerpo que ella se cargaba y que le enloquecía… se volvía rutinario tras haberlo usurpado de incontables maneras siendo el acabose cuando… llego la maternidad y con ello empezó a alejarle de ella…

Por el estrés de los Hijos y el Trabajo, Además de que sintió que se había cansado del cuerpo de su mujer, lo que obligo a Naruto a comenzar a buscar "Extras"… pese a sentirse mal por el amor que no parecía que le profesara a su mujer, sentía que era la forma de protegerla de sus excesos siendo consciente de que le había herido de varias maneras en el pasado, por lo que descargando ese frenesí en otras pensaba que la protegía de alguna manera de sí mismo, pero a la vez, olvidando que una relación solo funciona si ambas partes ponen de si… esto a su vez lo fue alejando de sus vástagos… generando un tipo de violencia entre ellos… no física… sino emocional… el abandono y la soledad que se vio reflejada sobre todo en el mayor de sus hijos... si no había llegado aún a los extremos por culpa de la maldición, era porque aún le quedaba un ancla emocional, su hija, la que le recordaba su amor por su familia, por su esposa, por su hijo… que aún era padre… pero la Maldición le hacía olvidar sus obligaciones para tratar de separarle de ella

Hinata en cambio, había experimentado en sus carnes el cambio en Naruto, quien llego a usar su técnica de maneras más que diversas sufriendo un sometimiento al mismo tiempo que incluso le denigraba como mujer, esto en un principio le excitaba ver como su Naruto buscaba de nuevas maneras para mejorar el placer de las relaciones íntimas entre ambos, además de que en si todo era un juego en un principio, una fantasía sexual que les hacía sentir que estaban reviviendo toda la pasión que tenían, pero más adelante, la fantasía se volvió una tortura, el frenesí del acto de su marido llego al punto de que su cabello antes largo y sedoso había sido tan dañado en una de las acciones bruscas que su marido realizo en una ocasión… en el que buscando el orgasmo deseado, en su frenesí le había arrancado parte de este… por lo que se vio forzada a cortarlo…

Ella pronto paso de ser una dulce y enamorada ama de casa… a sentirse poco más que una simple muñeca de desfogue sexual para este, quien había vuelto un acto de completo amor de pareja a uno donde solo importaba que este se pasara humillándole de diversas maneras sino también a tener orgias con las múltiples copias de su marido bajo la excusa de que ella adivinase quien era el verdadero entre tantos clones… lo peor vino después del nacimiento de sus hijos… ya que Naruto se fue apartando de ella paulatinamente… dejando a un lado aquel cuerpo que había sido su objeto del deseo… hasta que este empezó de pronto a abandonarla, llegaba tarde y solo para ir a dormir… en un principio Hinata pensó que era por el trabajo de prospecto a Hokage… que ahora que tenía hijos se estaba conteniendo… pero el día que al fin lo declararon Hokage, fue peor, ya que encontró pruebas de la infidelidad de su marido entre sus ropas, señales de otras mujeres como escancias, cabellos e incluso una que otra prenda íntima… pero no dijo nada, una tradición entre los Hyuga era que el Hombre podía desfogarse de vez en cuando para evitar el estrés y la mujer debía de soportarlo mientras que el cumpliera como él proveedor o cabeza de la familia.

Ella no podía entender por qué paso todo esos cambios… más al recordar como aquel chico gentil, cuya primera experiencia sexual con ella había sido un verdadero lio entre la pena de ambos y la preocupación por no lastimarse mutuamente… se volviese tal tipo de persona que no la veía más importante que una simple muñeca sexual a solo verla como un simple Dutch Wife cuyo función se había vuelto un acto totalmente vacío… sin sentimiento alguno, solo, un mero compromiso que Naruto ejercía cada cierto tiempo… y que cada día la dejaba más frustrada… frustración que a veces sacaba con sus hijos… no… no con sus hijos… específicamente con su hija, no eran actos físicos, sino más bien, incomodos silencios, palabras duras, acciones que si bien no dejaban una marca en ella, si la afectaban psicológicamente… Hinata aun así lograba guardar apariencias y nadie notaba como desquitaba su frustración en su pobre hija… mientras que con su hijo, Hinata veía en él un pequeño clon de su marido, en un principio temía que eso fuese a provocar que causase algún tipo de venganza o desquite contra su marido reflejado en su propio hijo Boruto… pero ella se volcó en el pequeño de una manera que ni ella misma entendía, si era una especie de fascinación, una fascinación que empezó a rayar en la obsesión y en el celo, no solo de otras niñas, sino también de su propia hija, al ver lo unida que era ella a su hermano cuando ella en su conciencia debería estar por encima de cualquier otra mujer al ser su madre… eso la hacía sentir muy culpable.

Hinata tenía miedo, miedo de lo que su mente estaba creando, miedo de esos extraños deseos que aun la consumían por su esposo y miedo principalmente, a esos nacientes deseos por su propio hijo… cuando lavaba su ropa interior ella no podía evitar inhalar aquella esencia impregnada en ella, él desear nuevamente entrar al baño a su lado… ya que en él tenía la imagen de cual veía a su amado Naruto del pasado aquel que en verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella y complacerla… día a día aquellas ideas aumentaban en intensidad y la Hyuga apenas podía resistirse a aquellos insanos deseos.

Shino

Shino Aburame, el portentoso heredero de su clan decidió ser sensei en la Academia tras la guerra, esto durante un tiempo le funcionó bien, ya que aquella actividad era tan beneficiosa para sí mismo como para la aldea misma, pero el Chakra maligno de la Maldición lo iba afectando paulatinamente sin que se diese cuenta… y el hecho de no haber tenido jamás una relación formal le causo una obsesión… la cual empeoro al ver como prácticamente su generación entera ya había contraído nupcias incluyendo a Chouji Akamachi, un shinobi del cual ni en su mayores deducciones lógicas había pensado fuese factible el consiguiese una pareja sentimental… ello hizo que poco a poco ante la imposibilidad de poder interactuar con chicas de su edad desviase tales deseos a otro sitio… sus propias estudiantes

En un principio funciono bien considerando que habían sido algunas de ellas las que se le habían ofrecido de manera voluntaria por conseguir pasar la nota o que hiciese la vista gorda de algún elemento fuera de las normas, cosas que a veces podían llegar a ser realmente ilegales o peligrosas realmente como la búsqueda de justus prohibidos o verdaderos fraudes con el sistema de la academia… pasando por drogas y Enju kousai… pero todo ello era de poca importancia ante la posibilidad de poder copular con una fémina, el solo recordar la primera vez que rompió el tabú y tomo a una de ellas… fue como una droga tan fuerte que quiso repetir a como del lugar… si bien era algo complicado el tratar de seducirlas de manera "normal" por supuesto… más con la diferencia de edad, con algo de empeño logro incluso enamorar a más de una de sus estudiantes logrando con ello tener la interacción física que tanto necesitaba entre los continuos entrenamiento y exámenes que tenía que realizar… en un principio era más de un corte más romántico… pero después cambio, era más divertido ser quien sometía.

En más de una ocasión mientras calificaba tomaba más en consideración el esfuerzo que la pequeña realizaba en la relación ilícita que llevaban, que en lo que verdaderamente estaba escrito en sus papeles… en ocasiones incluso calificaba cuando tenía a una de las niñas realizándole una acto sexual y disfrutaba de ver como las pequeñas aumentaban su esfuerzo mientras que este leía una a una las fallas que estas habían cometido en sus pruebas normales y si estas de plano eran demasiado deficientes les exigía "clases Extras" para poder ayudarlas y usaba allí su lógica para poder abusar de su poder… llego a momentos donde le excitaba el daño a las jóvenes, pero sabía que no debía de dejar marcas e igual debía impedir que hablasen… tales actos le satisfacían en extremo, pero por algún motivo no le llenaban lo suficiente por lo que los fue escalando, no pudo evitarlo, considerando que cada vez las chicas se desarrollaban más rápido y las deseaba con más fuerza…

Por ello no tardo en recurrir a una serie de nuevos chantajes y métodos de control gracias a las técnicas de su clan para someter a las féminas que él tenía en su mira, gracias a ello no solo pudo violar a varias de ellas sin que nadie jamás se enterara de ello, sino que las mismas estudiantes no decían nada, ya sea por su personalidad o porque les tenía bajo una coerción tal que hablar sería peor… igual estaban aquellas de las que había tomado tal control, que no era extraño que alguna de aquellas antiguas victimas fuesen ahora las que le buscaran a él para pedirle algún favor pagándolo con su cuerpo nuevamente… después de todo su elecciones basadas en la lógica habían sabido elegir bien a sus víctimas potenciales.

Y más después de cierto incidente que le hizo tomar a su más reciente presa, Sumire Kakei.

Kiba

Hubo otros como el de Kiba, que cuando lograron una relación al fin con Tamaki, liberaron tendencias muy peculiares, en su caso, un Vouyerismo con la Zoofilia que llego a aplicar con su pareja aunque no fue de manera consensuada el acto este se consiguió gracias al uso de Rohypnol, después de todo no cualquier chica aceptaría ser montada por un perro mientras que su verdadero novio se masturbaba con tal visión y mucho menos desearía notar el daño por ese tipo de copula… pero gracias al alcohol combinado con tal fármaco había logrado que su pareja aceptara tener sexo con Animales… principalmente con Akamaru, aunque después lo reconsidero un poco, pues sabía que no podía abusar demasiado de su pareja oficial, su clan lo notaria… e ideo un plan para una metodología de Vouyerismo con diversas maneras de visualizar las diferencias anatómicas de cada animal… empezó a usar la Droga para poder "convencer" a sus víctimas, si bien la mayoría chillaba de dolor y pedía a gritos ayuda ante tal hecho, la imagen de verlas llorar mientras que aquellos animales literalmente destrozaban sus orificios le excitaba en extremo… pero al final ya no solo realizaba tales actos con su pareja, a quien logró convencer de apoyarle, sino que los realizaba con diversas jovencitas entre la población civil (e incluso jovencitos) que secuestraba o engañaba para practicar esa extraña fijación suya de manera cotidiana auxiliada por pandillas de matones y matonas que por una módica cantidad de ryous y la libertad de poder hacer lo que quisieran con estos tras su espectáculo privado accedían a proveerle de las cosas necesarias para sus fetiches, habían encontrado placer en tales actos sin importar que ser usaran… Kiba y sus compinches disfrutaban viendo esos actos e incluso incitaban el uso de diversos animales para las copulas… en especial lo que más disfrutaban era poder convertirlas en chicas totalmente rotas que no pensaran más que en sexo, con cualquier ser para así después venderlas al mejor postor y obtener una excelente ganancia por ello…. Claro que para ello tenían que conseguir a la mayoría de sus presas fuera de Konoha y no levantar sospechas.

Ino Yamanaka y Sai.

Esta pareja en particular no tuvo muchos problemas en un tiempo e logro soportarlo mejor por no haber estado tan cerca, sin embargo, el carácter de Ambos los indujo a constantes infidelidades mutuas, por un lado Sai, aunque era una persona que apenas había descubierto la realidad de sus sentimientos pronto empezó a ser cortejado por diversas féminas a las cuales complacía gustoso ya que consideraba aquel acto trivial en general, por otro lado su mujer, Ino, era una historia aparte, ella no encontraba un límite en su satisfacción y siempre estaba dispuesta a aceptar como moneda de pago que alguien le satisficiese carnalmente cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, llegando al punto en el que incluso había seducido a jóvenes de cualquier edad bajo el pretexto de enseñarles el cómo tratar a una dama.

Lógicamente no tardaron ambos en descubrirse mutuamente, Tras hablarlo un poco y entender los motivos de cada uno optaron por apoyarse mutuamente y ambos entraron a la moda Swinger, por lo que quizás su desapego no fue tan alto comparado con otros ya que si bien ambos veían al otro intimar con otras personas, de cierta manera, al ser consensuado la cosa era distinta para ellos.

Aunque para Inojin, eso lo obligaba a separarse de su familia, ya que no soportaba ver como su familia vivía en actos demasiados extremos… pero en el fondo, eso lo influencio, buscando la oportunidad de tener alguna novia que aceptase ciertas actividades no tan aptas para aquella edad pero el chico tenía el deseo de probar todo lo que había visto hacer a su padre con alguna fémina…

Chochou Akimichi

La jovencita hija de Chouji a veces era algo soberbia alegando respecto a su belleza… pero en el fondo tiene un gran complejo de inferioridad muy grave no solo por las palabras de sus compañeros de clase sino porque ella misma se veía en todo sentido inferior a la belleza que era su madre… si bien había tratado una temporada de hacer dieta y bajar de peso los genes Akamichis no se lo permitieron causándole un grave complejo del cual no tardo en aprovecharse su maestro Shino Aburame

Seduciéndole con palabras dulces respecto a que no debía de mortificarse por su cuerpo y que el podía ayudarle a bajar de peso con ejercicios particulares, ella había entregado voluntariamente su castidad a este y aunque en un principio le había dolido de gran manera, el que en verdad dicha actividad le mostrase una ligera pérdida de peso le había ilusionado… el sentir que la deseaban realmente le nulo las ideas… sin saber que ello la llevaría a caer en depravaciones cada vez más fuertes con su Sensei.

Hanabi Hyuga

Su caso era muy peculiar… Hanabi creció como una mujer sumamente hermosa… por lo que todo el mundo estaba asombrado de que no se hubiera casado aun o que no tuviera novio, ella descargaba su afecto a sus sobrinos, quienes en un principio la vieron como una segunda madre… sin embargo la maldición le afecto igual con el tiempo…

Más cuando una noche, en una visita sorpresa de su sobrino, que buscaba consuelo por las actitudes de su padre, ella fue sorprendida por Boruto mientras que se bañaba… si bien no ocurrió algo que se pudiera considerar "Depravado" Hanabi hablo con Boruto tranquilamente y le sirvió de consuelo… todo sin vestirse, él estaba tan dolido que durmió apoyado en el regazo de su tía… quien velo su sueño… y por primera vez sintió esa sensación de amor de pareja con su propio sobrino…

Ese día dejo de ver a Boruto como un niño… como su sobrino desde ese entonces, lo veía como un hombre, un hombre del cual se había enamorado… y que deseaba… no sabía que a la larga, su sueño se cumpliría y los problemas que ello le traería…

Sarada Uchiha.

Ella siempre creció con una gran Admiración por Naruto… sin saberlo, creció muy linda, lo que hizo que en cierto modo fuera un blanco potencial… de quien ella menos lo espero… de su admirado Hokage… quien ya dominado por la Maldición se volvería una suerte de ser Maligno, el cual solo tenía como último atisbo de consciencia su pequeña hija

Sarada había vivido con el sentimiento de abandono de ambos padres ya que si bien su progenitor nunca estaba en la aldea realmente y su madre había estado por años en labores nocturnas del hospital, descubrió la verdad de esta en una ocasión, una verdad que jamás hubiera deseado conocer, y le dejo marcada de tal manera que no supo cómo procesarlo… además de cierto modo está enamorada de Naruto… pero en el fondo también está muy interesada en Boruto, podría decirse que se está enamorando de él… sentimientos contradictorios que aquella chica en desarrollo no podía comprender por sí misma y por ello siente que tiene un conflicto por el amor que tiene por el padre y el hijo…. Lo que aunado a la maldición…

Ella a la larga estará en una situación muy pesada…

Boruto Uzumaki.

Boruto fue el menos afectado por la maldición ya que tenía algo que le protegía… el amor por su hermana, un amor puro, un amor que no tenía nada de maligno, aunque tenía sus problemas con ella de vez en cuando y a veces le causaba algo de Miedo, Boruto siempre buscaba cuidar a su hermana y su madre… hasta que sus problemas con su padre fueron aumentando.

El en una visita sorpresa a su Tia Hanabi la descubrió duchándose… algo en el despertó al verla, pero en ese momento su dolor emocional era tal, que no le presto tanta atención al hermoso cuerpo de su joven tía… solo busco consuelo, siendo consolado efectivamente por ella. Boruto no supo hasta mucho después que su tía le dio esa noche su primer beso de pareja… ya que él dormía cuando ella le robo un besó…

Boruto aun así lograba mantenerse fuerte contra la maldición… gracias a su pequeña hermana, pero ciertas acciones de su Tía, su madre y Sarada le estaban creando un conflicto… conflicto que se rompería cuando un terrible acontecimiento le separase de su adorada hermana.

Himawari Uzumaki.

La joven princesa… la hija pequeña de Naruto y Hinata… en un principio amada por sus padres, no sabía que una circunstancia de su nacimiento, aunado al año del Dragón la protegerían de la maldición en cierta forma, ella fue la salvaguarda de su hermano a grado tal que entre ambos había una relación afectuosa natural y pura…

Pero la maldición, cuando afecto a sus padres, le provoco un severo trauma, trauma que ocultaba de su hermano para no preocuparlo, no le comentaba que cuando estaba sola con su madre, esta le maltrataba verbalmente, la degradaba, la humillaba… aun así, la pequeña logro mantenerse ecuánime… sin embargo no sabría que cierto acontecimiento la llevaría a conocer su nuevo destino, y la volvería la última esperanza para salvar al mundo de la maldición de Kaguya…

Esto era solo el principio.

Ok, este nuevo fic corto será sobre una maldición que volverá en villanos a los personajes de Naruto, seres terribles, como podrán notar por el Prólogo Himawari será la Heroína, y estará acompañada del Antiguo Rey Dragón Acnologia, quien la ayudara a ser la luz de la esperanza de ese mundo demacrado

Falta otro prologo claro está.


	2. Prologo 02

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic Escrito en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Prologo 02**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte, y tendrá una versión alternativa no Crossover que será aún más cruenta**

 **Acnología**

Aquel nombre sin duda alguna era más que suficiente para hacer temblar a más de un mago, Dragón o demonio y el solo hablar de aquella bestia tan temida por todos los gremios y el mundo entero era suficiente como para hacer helar la sangre no por nada poseía el título de Rey Dragón… título ganado a pulso por Acnologia en el pasado por los grandes eventos perpetrados en los que se vio involucrado…

Pero. ¿Él Realmente era tan malo como el folklor popular le hacía ver?

La respuesta era simple…

No.

El al igual que como todos los Dragon Slayer aprendió su magia para una única finalidad… el proteger a los demás, en su caso a su pueblo, a su familia… sobre todo a los niños… el adoraba a los niños, le gustaba ver crecer a una nueva generación...

Pero la realidad de la Guerra, es que es realmente cruel, y es aún más cuando tu enemigo tiene la tendencia de comerse a los vencidos y demás seres vivos como simples presas o alimento.

Acnologia se entreno por mucho tiempo con el objetivo de protegerles para cuando fuera el momento, pero para cuando regreso a su pueblo, solo se encontró con un pueblo totalmente destruido y lleno de cadáveres hacia donde la vista le permitía visualizar… vio que aquellos a los que juro proteger con gran empeño, totalmente destazados a lo largo de la avenida principal, peor aún, ni siquiera encontró sus cadáveres completos ya que estos habían sido devorados de diversas maneras para su horror… pareciera que en algunos les había sido arrancadas las piernas por un mordisco para después ser dejados en ese estado para así haber intentado huir derramando su sangre e entrañas hasta donde su último aliento les había permitido, otros simplemente tenían faltante la parte superior de sus cuerpos dejando a la vista totalmente la caja toraxica con las costillas destrozadas por el mordisco y los más afortunados solo remarcaban por las grandes extensiones de sus restos faltaba y quedaba una obvia marca que denotaba la mordida de un dragón que los había usado solo como un simple tentempié, algunos de sus amigos más preciados fueron hallados en restos de excremento cercanos así como aquellos restos de miembros inferiores que denotaba era de niños … aquella visión de ese día le lleno de rencor.

Por desgracia aquella visión prosiguió a lo largo de toda la Guerra y aun en las victorias pudo ver el cómo los poderosos destrozaban al débil

No pudo hacer nada más que ver a los niños morir frente a sus ojos cuando llegaba tarde… el ver como algunos dragones de la Facción anti cooperación disfrutaban matándolos y devorándolos lentamente y desde sus miembros inferiores o extremidades para oírles gritar de dolor y disfrutar de su agonía hasta su muerte… pero una lenta y muy dolorosa, pues realmente ya que aquellas lagrimas salaban su carne y eso les daba un "mejor" sabor según los Dragones, igual creían que lo que mejor era ese toque de Adrenalina que hacia la carne más sabrosa, y solo se obtenía de comerlos lentamente…

Durante el conflicto él también se llegó a enamorar… una hermosa joven de un Clan de guerreros Shinobi, sus hermosos ojos azules y ese corto cabello negro azulado le llamaron la atención, eso aunado a las dos marcas que se colocaba a cada lado de la mejilla, que le daban un toque zorruno, el amor que se profesaron fue noble y tierno, incluso lo consumaron noblemente, y se preparaba para unirse en matrimonio con ella, pero muchas veces debía de viajar a los combates… y para su desgracia, nuevamente, cuando ella le necesitaba no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvarle, solo logro arribar para ver cómo era devorada frente a sus propios ojos mientras que ella con sus últimas fuerzas le pedía ayuda sin éxito alguno…es algo que trauma a cualquiera, más por cómo se llevó a cabo… logro derrotar al Dragón y vengar a su amada, pero algo en él se quebró en ese momento

El acabose fue cuando llego tarde a salvar a unas pequeñas niñas, la más joven no pasaba de tener menos de 5 años de vida pero la encontró totalmente molida a golpes como si hubiese sido la pelota o juguete de algún dragón, su cuerpo totalmente hinchado por estos denoto además que había sido torturada ya que sutiles mordidas habían sido aplicadas a lo largo de sus extremidades y en su pequeña cadera no lo suficientemente profundas para arrancarle de un mordisco la extremidad pero si lo suficiente como para destrozar sus funciones inhabilitándole dichas articulaciones en el acto por lo cual aquella torturada había sido solamente un juego u entretenimiento para ellos… la otra había sido golpeada severamente por los dragónes, y Acnologia solo pudo recoger el cinto del cabello de la niña y eso lo enloqueció, juró vengarse y libero su poder con tal intensidad que acabo con los Dragones… no solo con los malignos, sino también con los aliados y de paso mato a cientos de Dragón Slayers en el acto…

¿Por qué matar a sus Aliados? Por qué ellos también se habían corrompido a lo largo del conflicto, el poder los volvió homicidas, locos sedientos de sangre que no hacían más que eliminar a todo lo que consideraban enemigo o partidario de estos… algunos también llegaron a matar a humanos comunes a lo largo de conflicto por simple sospecha o negarse a participar bajo su causa… y otros en su locura cometieron crímenes aprovechándose de su autoridad, fornicaciones forzadas con mujeres de cualquier edad solo para satisfacer sus placer carnal, traición contra sus hermanos por oro, mujeres, hombres u otras pretensiones… solo unos cuantos se mantenían firmes como la Reina Irene realmente…

Pero el acabose llego durante la gran matanza, más de 10 000 Dragones y millones de soldados junto a DS fueron totalmente destrozados, pocos escaparon a la matanza, entre ellos la reina Irene y su marido, quienes se salvaron gracias al sacrificio del Dragón Belserion…

Desde ese momento Acnologia se dedicó a ir tras cada Dragon que aun quedase sobre a tierra y hacerse de gran poder… los persiguió, los busco hasta extinguirlos aparentemente, pero muchos se ocultaron por lo que Acnologia dedico esos 400 años a seguir su lenta búsqueda, a fin de cuentas, cuando se volvió Dragón adquirió la inmortalidad tenía tiempo de sobra para su cruzada personal… en su búsqueda incluso conoció a Zeref y solo porque no lo considero un riesgo lo dejo pasar… decisión que posteriormente le afectaría.

Pero vivir tantos siglos… para un Dragón es normal realmente pero para un humano era un tormento y su cerebro no lo soporto, volviéndose un ser como los seres que el enfrento… un Dragón que llevaba el Apocalipsis tras de sí…

Si bien dejo vivir a los humanos, era por que no veía en ellos un desarrollo terrible en aquellos que habían iniciado su nueva reconstrucción además de que la parte humana aun en él les tuvo piedad…

Pero en 400 años se cambia la forma de pensar… conforme avanzaban los años Acnologia dejo de pensar en la protección de los Humanos y empezó a buscar a alguien fuerte, se excitaba cada vez que sabía de alguien poderoso… y los aniquilaba, salvo contadas excepciones donde los dejaba vivir solo por tener algún tipo de compasión por el buen enfrentamiento que habían mostrado ante él.

Entre esos humanos perdonados estuvo Gildarts, a quien perdono únicamente por qué no lo considero un reto muy grande y pensaba aun podía mejorar para volver a enfrentarle posteriormente…

Acnologia entonces viajo, sabia de la existencia de un Dragón Hembra… pero no podía encontrarla… de pronto un día simplemente desapareció, sabía que la dragona estaba preñada y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla vivir… pero jamás la encontró…

No sabía que esa Dragona era un ser humano DS que se había convertido en Dragón como él y vivió 400 años a quien Zeref volvió humana de Nuevo y con ello salvándola de Acnologia.

Acnologia busco aun así más enemigos.

Un día ataco la Isla Tenroujima a raíz del ataque de Grimoire Heart a Fairy Tail, la maldad de Hades le llamo y fue buscando un rival digno de su presencia.

Al no encontrarlo lanzo su ataque para destruir la Isla.

Después estuvo alejado, buscando a algún enemigo, pero al no encontrar a alguien de su nivel, solo viajo por el mundo, de vez en cuando destruyendo algo, pero principalmente observando la Evolución de los humanos, quizás algún día tendría que acabar con ellos si mostraban claros signos de degradación… pero no se decidía.

Así fue por 7 años… hasta que pudo sentir algo que le lleno de emoción… END, el Demonio más poderoso de Zeref al fin despertaría y debía de aniquilarlo junto a los demonios de Zeref…

No sabía que se encontraría con Igneel, el Rey Dragón de Fuego, uno de sus más grandes rivales, pese a ser de los Dragones aliados de los humanos, no dudo en enfrentarle, ya que era un gran rival que aún permanecía en sus memorias.

Fue una dura batalla, y de no ser por el Arma Face, quizás habría ganado sin daño alguno… pero Face lo debilito lo suficiente para que Igneel robara su brazo.

Acnologia pudo ganar pero se debió de retirar para recuperarse… durante ese tiempo deseo volver a enfrentar a un rival como Igneel y la posibilidad le llego posteriormente

Zeref el mago negro le anuncio un evento que podría cambiar su vida…

La Gran Guerra de Alvarez contra Ishgar.

Acnologia viajo buscando oponentes, primero encontró a God Serena, a quien asesino con facilidad… un Dragón Slayer con 8 Lacrimas no le fue rival…

Acnologia aburrido por eso, busco a otro rival, y sintió un poder enorme… encontrando a Irene Belserion… en ese momento no lo noto, pero ella era la Dragona que busco por siglos… le dio una batalla algo más agradable, hasta que uso Universo 1 para cambiar la composición del País… Acnologia se sorprendió por ello, solo por eso decidió esperar… pero mantuvo la atención a Irene… y cuando esta se suicidó para salvar a su hija y que él se enterase que ella fue la Creadora de los DS… no dudo en destrozar el cadáver solo para remarcar que él había prevalecido al final

Después ya entretenido decidió matar a la joven DS… pero esos Humanos… como siempre interrumpiéndolo… lo obligaron a perseguir un Barco Volador y se vio atacado por un joven mago, que él no podía negar, era poderoso, lo suficiente para poder empujarlo y darle un gran alimento Mágico… pero tampoco era rival suyo.

Acnologia pudo ver el valor de los Humanos, como ese sujeto insignificante y esa Ex Maga Estelar usaron un Barco como Ariete para empujarlo a un espacio en el Tiempo… y él pudo obtener un poder nuevo…

Tan poderoso se hizo que se dividió en Dos, una parte Física 100% Instintiva y una parte Mental…

La Parte física decidió destruir todo aquello con poder… para que los Humanos no se destruyeran a sí mismos…

La Parte mental, decidió al contrario, crear un nuevo mundo… un mundo donde él podría vivir en paz y cumpliendo sus sueños.

Pero para eso necesitaba a los Dragón Slayers.

Los trajo, pero estos se le enfrentaron para detener su sueño… sin embargo… no eran rivales para él… aunque no podía negar que eran valientes, en especial el de Fuego… que no se rendía pese a estar recibiendo una enorme paliza.

Incluso, aunque el DS de Fuego recibió el poder de todos los demás Dragón Slayers para enfrentarlo y aumentar enormemente su poder, cosa que le emociono, Acnologia sabía que no le ganaría el Joven DS… eso, hasta que noto que su poder se iba… se quedó inmóvil, no podía moverse… y una conexión con su parte física le hizo notar que una Maga Estelar rubia invoco un Hechizo que junto con el poder de todos los magos del Continente pudieron sellar a su parte física… eso lo sorprendió… el poder de los Humanos, la unión, su unidad…

Y eso aunado al valor del DS de Fuego… Acnologia entonces recobro parte de su memoria original… y considero que el chico era Digno de ser el Nuevo Rey Dragón… y antes de desaparecer se sorprendió de que él chico decidiera negar ese honor…

Su cuerpo físico también desapareció… y él pensó que al fin moriría pero…

Una serie de visiones le llegaron y vio la historia del Mundo… vio la vida de los DS que le enfrentaron y de la Maga Estelar que guio a los que sellaron su cuerpo físico…

Entonces tuvo un cambió en su consciencia y pensó en cómo había cambiado…

Decidió morir en paz, pues realmente su objetivo original, dejar un mundo mejor se había cumplido…oh eso pensó había sucedido.

Hasta que despertó en un lugar extraño, noto que su parte física nuevamente se había unido a la Mental y parte del Gran poder que tomo del espacio en el Tiempo estaba aun con él, pero se había debilitado… más aun así, noto que ya no estaba en su mundo… la magia en ese mundo era diferente… no sabía que ese mundo era donde encontraría la Redención… y quizás el Amor perdido.

Bien este es el Segundo Prologo… Acnologia está entrando a un nuevo mundo y buscara Redimir su vida al lado de la Pequeña Himawari, y así mismo será su guardián para poder detener la Maldición de Kaguya.

Mucho del Trasfondo de Acnologia viene de la película Dragon Cry donde se ve que él se volvió un loco asesino buscando venganza por la muerte de niños.

Como está la advertencia a partir del Cap 1 verán a los personajes muy OCC ya que están maldecidos, y más adelante verán escenas Mature con Sexo y Violencia, así como escenas de Incesto, solo unos cuantos personajes del Mundo de Naruto notaran que hay algo realmente mal, el resto estará tan dominado por la Maldición que estarán ansiosos por defender su nuevo modus vivendi.

Igual planeo que se realice una versión Alternativa no crossover donde habrá un Bad End y cuando digo Bad End, será un muy Bad End.

El Capítulo 1 está casi listo y espero ponerlo pronto.

Todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí sabe a qué atenerse así que no se aceptan quejas o reclamaciones


	3. Episodio 1

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 1: El mundo corrupto**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte, y tendrá una versión alternativa no Crossover que será aún más cruenta**

Konoha…

-¡Te dije que ya dejaras de llorar con un carajo!- se escuchó una voz enfadada en aquella sala bellamente adornada mientras que paraba un leve llanto que se escuchaba –Eres un terrible fastidio de esa manera

-Lo… lo siento mami- decía una vocecita suave y tierna…

Hinata Hyuga suspiro… estaba molesta…no, más bien harta, su marido nuevamente había faltado a casa y a su palabra… si bien era cierto que había olvidado el cumpleaños de su hija, eso no era lo que molestaba más a aquella hermosa mujer, sino que esa noche le había prometido que tras celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija por fin tras varios meses nuevamente tendrían intimidad esa noche… ambos habían acordado hacerlo hace algunos días, así podrían quizás salvar su matrimonio considerando lo mal que había estado en últimos meses entre ambos… y pese a todo sabían que aún se amaban… o al menos eso esperaba.

Pero no, el trabajo era más importante para su marido… su amado hijo reacciono como acostumbraba, yéndose de la casa con sus amigos mientras que ella trataba de consolar a su hija quien no quería aceptar que su padre no arribaría a su cumpleaños…

Esta vez Naruto había prometido a Himawari que irían a una visita al parque y que estaría con ella todo el día buscando con ello no solo reforzar los lazos con su hija sino que también cansarla lo suficiente como para que pudiesen ellos dos tener su noche de intimidad tan necesitada sin preocuparse por que ella despertase… el que su padre no llegase ni avisase con antelación de ello sin duda afecto tanto a la niña que sufrió una pataleta enorme.

Lloro, berreo, sus llantos le resultaron tan desgarradores a Hinata que trato de consolarla… pero ella prosiguió con ello hasta que se hartó, no era la primera vez que su princesa tenía una pataleta… pero como siempre era ella sola la que la calmaba, al fin llego a su límite… y parte del carácter de su padre se mostró en ella de un modo muy inesperado.

-Mami… ya… ya no llorare- dijo Himawari con ternura… cosa que enfado aún más a Hinata, la hizo sentir incomoda, tensa, agresiva…

-Lo harás de nuevo llorona… A veces entiendo por qué tu padre no se presenta en la casa… considerando que eres una verdadera molestia- exclamo ella molesta… con una actitud digna de su padre cuando ella misma era una niña, Hima le miro asombrada por tales palabras que su madre jamás había usado con tal veneno en su voz –No me veas con esa cara de mustia, que bien que manipulas a tu hermano para que te mime… si no fueras solo una niñita malcriada pensaría que es algo más lo que te traes entre manos- dijo Hinata mientras que le miraba con despreció.

-No mami… no es eso… yo…- dijo Hima pero Hinata solo golpeo la mesa con la palma.

-Cállate y vete a tu cuarto o haz algo… en verdad… sé que fuiste un mero accidente y que Naruto fue quien me incito a tenerte por sus ideas de ganarle a Sasuke pero de pensar que resultarias ser solo una inútil… solo causaras problemas a los demás en un futuro… me voy a mi cuarto, espero que estés presentable para cuando regrese y ya veremos que hacer después con toda esta comida, puede que debamos guardarla para la semana… y no vayas de chillona con tu hermano, que incluso él se hartara de tus berridos, al contrario tuyo de él tenemos buenas expectativas al contrario de lo que pensamos de tu parte- dijo con despectiva voz y se marchó.

Hima solo lloro en silencio mientras que empezaba a recoger las cosas para su "Fiesta" que había planeado.

Estaba triste, su madre últimamente le gritaba mucho, aunque no entendía porque… pero no quería odiarla, sentía que su madre estaba dañada por la rabia de que su padre la ignorase y a veces veía cuando su Byakugan se activaba una especie de Aura en su madre, un chakra extraño…. Pero no entendía que era…

-Debo de ser fuerte… sé que todo se resolverá- dijo Himawari con tristeza mientras que ligeras lagrimas recorrían sus pequeñas mejillas.

Hinata fue a su cuarto molesta… molesta con su vida, molesta con su matrimonio, con su marido, pero ante todo molesta consigo misma…

-¡Lo siento… lo siento hija mía!- dijo mientras que lloraba, se sentía terrible por desquitar su rabia en ella…sabia no era culpa de ella el que Naruto no cumpliese su palabra pero estas salieron de su boca como un reflejo, como si le obligasen a decirla… le dolía tratar así a su hija pequeña, pero solo de ese modo parecía encontrar alguna fuga a esa rabia.

Miro la foto de su familia y sonrió con tristeza… y entonces vio con rabia la foto de cuando Naruto se volvió Hokage.

-Ese maldito cargo… eso es lo que arruino nuestras vidas… abandonas a tus hijos… a mi… tanto que estuvimos juntos… para que por una cosa como esta… tanto que acepte que me hicieras y ahora…- dijo mientras que miraba la fotografía y molesta la arrojo al piso… sin embargo el recordar sus épocas con su esposo… le hicieron recordar que ya tenía más de 6 meses sin haber tenido contacto íntimo… estaba deseosa… si bien Naruto se había vuelto muy seco en el Sexo… pese a todo, podía calmar un poco la ansia… claro, muchas veces quedaba poco satisfecha, pues Naruto a lo mucho la usaba como un Ducht Wife del cual no tenía intenciones de usar con mucha regularidad…

-Hummm- gimió al echarse a la cama y decidir autocomplacerse… lo hizo como acostumbraba desde hacía más de 3 años… metiendo sus manos por debajo de las pantaletas purpuras que había preparado para esa noche con la intención de levantar la pasión, y con las yemas de sus dedos empezó a recorrer su zona intima… entonces procedió a pellizcar con fuerza su clítoris y con la otra mano introducía dos de sus dedos lo más profundo que podía mientras que arqueaba estos para poder rasgar sus propios pliegues buscando un sentimiento que combinase el dolor y el placer al que su marido le había acostumbrado… siguió en ese proceso mientras que liberaba sus grandes senos y con fuerza torcía sus pezones buscando con ello generarse una especie de daño y llegar al orgasmo.

Tras varios minutos en dicha práctica en el cual tuvo que recurrir a introducir sus dedos en sus diversas cavidades con gran fuerza, culmino con un gemido enorme… y solo jadeando miro su mano… el líquido blanquecino con consistencia gelatinosa viscosa que salió de su cuerpo le hizo sentirse insatisfecha… ya no le era tan gratificante… no más

Estaba molesta… tenía tanto amor que dar y su esposo no lo recibía… estaba harta, molesta de que no podía llegar nuevamente a tal orgasmo que había experimentado en una de sus más grandes noches que habían tenido sus mejores noches de pasión… había pensado en tener algún affaire buscando sentir de alguna manera aquella sensación, más al descubrir pruebas de que su marido la engañaba…

Pero no había nadie que le llamara la atención, Kiba le parecía detestable en el aspecto físico y en su forma de ser, aunque sabía que desde la infancia este había mostrado interés en ella, pero le molestaba que en más de una ocasión él había hablado de que las feromonas de Hinata le avisaban cuando estaba ovulando… aparte él estaba saliendo con Tamaki y ella no iba a romper esa relación, no había llegado a esos extremos, y algo le daba mala espina de Shino desde que lo había visto nuevamente hace poco... ya no parecía ser el joven serio y calculador que conoció en su juventud sino alguien frio y demasiado estricto de alguna manera que no supo describirse a sí misma… incluso algo le decía que no debía de jamás dejar a su hija cerca de él a solas.

Además, aun con la manera en la que estaba insatisfecha, aun pensaba en su familia, la cual quedaría aún más destrozada si llevaba a cabo el engaño y este se descubría… aun cuando a veces insultaba a su hija, la amaba, demasiado realmente, le recordaba a ella, quizás por eso es que la trataba así, algo en ella le hacía sentir que era un modo de crearle un carácter y no formara sus mismos errores, eso y que sabía que quería desquitarse, pero ella no tenía la culpa de que Naruto fuera un desgraciado… sin quererlo comprendió la actitud de su padre hacia años en la cual poner una actitud rígida y frívola parecía ser la mejor opción para no derrumbarse frente a terceros aun cuando eso lastimase a sus seres cercanos, mientras pensaba en ello vio las fotos mientras que se limpiaba… y vio una de su hijo.

-Es cierto, debo de controlarme por Himawari y por… Boruto- dijo al tomar la foto de su hijo… al verlo sonrió, recordó cuando se enamoró de Naruto, su hijo le recordaba esa parte dulce de su esposo… recordó sus primeras citas, el primer intento de concretar un acto sexual que acabo con ambos desmayados por la vergüenza… los momentos en que su matrimonio era amoroso… en esos recuerdos de su marido… ¿Por qué solo tenía dos de las marcas en la cara en vez de tres?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

-No, solo fue un error en mis recuerdos- dijo ella sorprendida… pero se notó extraña… un cosquilleo en su entrepierna aumento aún más que cuando ella se había tocado con anterioridad… y eso le asusto… más porque en sus recuerdos ella no dijo el nombre de su marido… solo recordó la imagen que ella añoraba de este… dándose cuenta que no precisamente era aquel joven de 18 años que ella recordaba

-Debo de estar delirando- dijo para sí mientras que decidía darse un baño para calmarse mientras que veía algo extrañada que su entrepierna se había humedecido mientras que trataba de quitarse de la mente aquellos pensamiento…

Boruto Uzumaki…

El caminaba molesto, su padre lo había vuelto a hacer nuevamente… había vuelto a faltar al cumpleaños de su hermana como un año atrás… estaba furioso…. No entendía por qué ese viejo lastimaba así a sus amadas hermana y madre de esa manera, aun peor, sentía él que lo hacía de manera intencionada aunque no tenía pruebas de ello

Tan furioso estaba que no noto que choco con alguien quien se puso frente a él de manera intencionada.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa?- dijo una melodiosa voz.

-¿Tía Hanabi?- dijo con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que su rostro había chocado con una inusual suavidad inusual proveniente del pecho de su tía–Yo… disculpa.

-Te vez molesto, ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- dijo ella sonriéndole con calma mientras que bajaba su mirada para ponerse a la altura del chico.

-Yo… si… Tía, volvió a pasar- dijo Boruto mas Hanabi solo suspiro mientras que levantaba una pequeña caja de regalo que se le había caído por el choque y suspiraba.

-¿Tu padre los volvió a plantar? ¿Por qué no me parece raro?- dijo molesta mientras que suspiraba –Iba a pasar a darle este regalo a tu hermana, pero creo que mejor será que primero tu y yo tengamos una pequeña charla y me cuentes todo, anda entra, aun ando haciendo unos arreglos pero esta presentable.

Y Boruto noto que había llegado al pequeño departamento de Soltera que su tía había comprado recién, si bien aún vivía en el edificio del Clan, ella compro ese departamento para poder tener algo de independencia con sus actividades Shinobis sin que anduvieran de metiches los ancianos del clan, que se oponían a que ella fuese una ninja activa de la aldea y querían se limitase a ser solo la líder del clan Hyuga, además quizás si algún día se decidía a salir con alguien, sentía que tener un lugar donde tener privacidad le sería muy útil realmente.

Tras ingresar al departamento y que su tía le diese un té para calmarse Boruto empezó a hablar con Hanabi… ella le escuchaba mientras que suspiraba… su cuñado había cambiado mucho en esos años… ella recordaba lo amable que era en un principio tanto con ella como con su hermana, tanto pública como privadamente… noble, dulce, valeroso y recordaba cuanto amor le mostraba a su hermana y como esta le platicaba, tras mucha presión de su parte claro, sus avances en el aspecto marital que tenían, cosa que si bien en un momento le alarmo que poco a poco subiesen en intensidad, pensó que demostraba con ello que su amor parecía crecer a cada momento… pero parecía ser cierto que el amor se acaba algún día, ya que aquellas platicas habían cambiado a como ella se sentía totalmente molesta con él y la falta de atenciones que él tenía con ella…

-No llores- dijo Hanabi buscando tranquilizarle al ver como Boruto empezaba a lagrimear.

-No estoy llorando- dijo Boruto tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Hanabi sonrío y antes de que Boruto reaccionara le apretó contra su pecho de una manera maternal y buscando reconfortarle mientras que este se paralizaba por tal acto.

-¡Ah que haces!- dijo Boruto apenado y sonrojado mientras que trataba de alejarse pero notando este como al hacerlo solo lograba poner sus manos sobre el pecho de su tía.

-Anda… todos necesitan un abrazo- dijo ella con un leve rubor mientras que lo seguía abrazando y sentía las manos de su sobrino oprimiendo su pecho mientras buscaba alejarse… si bien Boruto se resistía un poco, lo que hacía que se frotara en los pechos de Hanabi con sus manos, no podía decir esta que justo con ambas estaban estimulando de manera precisa sus senos empezando a estimularles para incomodidad de ella… quien no podía evitar excitarse al sentir a su sobrino apretado con fuerzas ambas manos contra sus pechos y moviéndoles violentamente mientras que les empujaba con sutil fuerza tratando de liberarse… Boruto en cambio el solo hecho de estar apretado sus manos contra los pechos de su adorada tía le hacía sentirse raro… si bien en un principio trataba de alejarse de ella presionando con fuerza para ello, pronto paso a simplemente mover sus manos de un lado a otro sin dejar de presionar cuando sintió algo emerger entre sus dedos que no supo describir pero que lo relajaban… le hacían sentirse en el paraíso…

Pasados unos minutos Hanabi noto que Boruto estaba calmado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo ella sonriendo mientras que liberaba el abrazo

-Si Tía… gracias- dijo Boruto sonrojado mientras que bajaba al fin sus manos de su pecho al no tener más motivos para ello, Hanabi le sonrió.

-¿Ya vez? Te sienta mejor una sonrisa- dijo ella juguetona, Boruto asintió apenado

-Aunque me apenaste tía- dijo él con pena. Hanabi sonrió con malicia

-Oh… si te quisiera apenar haría esto- dijo y le dio un par de besos juguetones entre calando entre mejilla y mejilla.

-¡No! ¡Tía!- dijo sonriendo Boruto y le empezó a seguir el juego, si bien no lo parecía por su carácter ante su familia y amigos, Boruto si era muy dado a esas expresiones de afecto con su tía, Himawari también las acostumbraba, aunque en su caso parecían muy naturales…

Pero esta vez paso algo diferente… comúnmente solo se daban tres o cuatro pequeños besos en las mejillas como toda familia… pero de pronto… ellos dos siguieron… aunque aún habían leves sonrisas… ya no reían… respiraban con algo de jadeo… y continuaban los besos… estos cada vez más se alejaban de las mejillas… y se acercaban a los labios uno del otro y los besos rápidos pasaron a ser prolongados entre uno y otro…

Boruto noto que de pronto estaban dándose piquitos en los labios… y estos cada vez duraban más… no sabía qué diablos le pasaba… En cambió Hanabi, ella se sentía bien… sabía que lo que hacía era algo indebido al ser familia, pero no podía evitarlo…. De pronto se detuvieron… los labios duraron unidos al menos 5 segundos y se separaron… ambos con algo de sorpresa… Boruto confuso… Hanabi deseosa pero a la vez con una sensación de culpa extraña…

-Yo… tía- dijo Boruto pero ella le silencio.

-No digas nada- dijo ella con un tono dulce y se levantó no son antes darle un pequeño piquito en los labios –No diré nada si tú no dices nada.

Boruto estaba nervioso mientras qué veía a su tía salir del cuarto

-Hay que ir a ver a tu hermana, de seguro necesitara que le den consuelo y nadie mejor que su hermano- dijo Hanabi, Boruto asintió, su tía tenía razón, él la pasaba mal, pero su hermana de seguro estaba peor.

Y ambos se marcharon, pero con esa sensación de que debían de continuar lo que paso en la habitación algún día.

En otro lugar muy lejos de allí.

Un Hombre de Tez morena veía un rio con calma… tenia cerca de tres meses de haber aparecido allí, y aun se sentía algo debilitado… pero literalmente había estado tranquilo, las bestias de la Zona se alejaban instintivamente de él, quien podría haber renunciado a su cargo como Rey Dragón al ofrecérselo al DS de Fuego… pero como este lo había rechazado, técnicamente seguía siendo el Rey.

Suspiro, por suerte su velocidad no se había reducido, por lo que de vez en cuando cazaba algunas bestias para comer, no es como si lo necesitara considerando su inmortalidad, pero era parte de esas costumbres que no se perdían.

-Humo- dijo y vio por una colina.

Una Villa estaba ardiendo, su visión de Dragón le permitió ver lo que pasaba de manera perfecta.

Bandidos asesinaban a los ancianos y hombres, mientras que otros encadenaban a mujeres y niñas… no sin antes abusar de ellas de modos brutales, a las que se resistían las empalaban colgando los cuerpos aún con vida como advertencia a los que se resistieran o violar a las jóvenes mientras que estas pedían ayuda a sus aterrados familiares… su oído de Dragón le permitía escuchar todo… no se decidía que hacer, antes de enfrentar a los DS en el Lapso del Tiempo, no le habría importado… pero al ver toda la historia después de desintegrarse y reintegrarse… recordó que él había querido proteger a los niños, recordó a los pequeños que lucho por cuidar…

Suspiro, un poco de ejercicio no vendría mal…

Desapareció de la Colina y apareció en medio del Poblado, un Shinobi le miro.

-¿Otra basura?- dijo el tipo burlón mientras que sacaba una katana –Bueno, uno más a mi cuenta.

Más no había acabado de hablar cuando se percató de que el hombre estaba caminando a lo lejos… detrás de él… y pudo sentir que sus tripas habían sido arrancadas de su cuerpo… junto con casi todas sus entrañas las cuales empezaron a caer de su cuerpo ante su terror… aún estaba vivo cuando caía y noto que su cuerpo estaba partido en trozos y su tronco caía hacia el suelo dándole una visión de lo que había sido su estómago e intestinos…

El antiguo Rey Dragón sonrió… y con velocidad despacho a cada uno de los Shinobis renegados de maneras tan rápidas y sangrientas que literalmente volvieron la zona un rio de sangre… a unos que usando unas técnicas peculiares para él, trataron de huir a gran velocidad, simplemente les lanzo un pequeño rayo mágico, volándolos de tal modo que no quedo ni el polvo… a otros los decapito, arranco sus espinas dorsales mientras que gritaban de pánico, partió en pedazos a otros mientras que la sangre corría como ríos, cuando no quedo ninguno solo se marcho

No se sentía muy satisfecho, esto no era para el Rey Dragón Acnologia, antes quizás habría volado toda la zona por el aburrimiento, pero esta vez solo se marchó… no sin antes liberar a las niñas, no supo porque, pero le recordaron a esa pequeña que fallo en salvar hace más de 400 años.

Los sobrevivientes del poblado solo contaron a otros pueblos que un hombre de Tez morena y cabello blanco les salvo, sin embargo era tan o más sádico que los Shinobis renegados que habían atacado esta, ya que si bien los había salvado pareció disfrutar de asesinarles con una sonrisa en su rostro y un aura que daba la impresión de un ser del apocalipsis.

Mientras tanto…

Un grupo de hombres miraba una foto en particular reunidos en círculo.

-¿Es ella la hija del Hokage?- dijo uno.

-Sí, es linda y se ve que nos darán mucho por ella… aparte cuando crezca un poco más, de seguro será tan hermosa como su madre- dijo el que parecía el sublíder.

-¿Y cómo le secuestraremos jefe? Usted sabe que el Hokage de Konoha es el hombre más poderoso del Planeta, si intentamos algo contra su familia de seguro nos matara de modos muy crueles- dijo otro algo asustado.

-Hum, no es el más poderoso, tuvo suerte solamente, además, recuerda que hay muchas maneras de ganar al adversario y los más fuertes siempre son los más confiados, además he seguido su vida y sé que a él le importa muy poco su familia… podemos aprovecharnos de eso y hacernos con esta pequeña- dijo el Líder burlón.

-¿Cuál es el plan Jefe?- dijo otro mientras que el líder sonreía

-presten atención chicos que cuando cumplamos este trabajo puede nos hagamos de mucho dinero…-dijo este con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y sus hombres se reunieron a su alrededor sin saber que el plan que les contaban, era solo una farsa, el verdadero plan de su jefe y sus dos principales subalternos, era algo aún más crudo.

Continuara

Este es el Episodio uno, tratare de no hacer muy larga la espera y agradezco a la colaboración de mi estimado Kaiser, ya que con ello podrá ser más rápida la entrega.

Como ven las personalidades están muy OCC pero como se advirtió es porque todos están malditos y ya vieron algo de Incesto aquí, pero lo rudo comenzara más adelante, tratare de enfocarme en la Heroína de este Fic que será Himawari, pero créanme cuando digo que aquí, la maldición causara una Guerra civil entre los Shinobis muy interesante.

Suerte a todos.


	4. Episodio 2

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 2: Adiós Hija Mia**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte, y tendrá una versión alternativa no Crossover que será aún más cruenta**

Konoha…

Naruto suspiro… no sabía porque había faltado a su palabra… el mismo estaba decidido a recuperar lo perdido con su familia… y termino echándolo a perder…

-Todo por culpa de un buen trasero como ese- dijo recordando con enfado que estaba hablando con una joven emisaria de la Capital Feudal, en los últimos días, ya que necesitaban organizar las actividades para el Examen Chunin… bueno sobra decir que la joven emisaria era muy hermosa, le recordaba a su esposa cuando más joven…pero la parte trasera que esta meneaba tenuemente en sus caminatas por la aldea sin duda atrapo la atención del rubio y le profundizo aquel viejo problema que empezó a tener con su esposa en el sexo… y es que Naruto ya sea por fetiche propio o tal vez influencia de Kurama en su interior, había desarrollado un extraño fetiche por el sexo anal, que su esposa por supuesto no toleraba ni aceptaba de buenas a primeras…. La única vez que lo dejo realmente la lastimo… por ello Naruto había acabado por probar nuevos fetiches e ideas buscando uno que le satisficiese lo suficiente como para dejar aquel acto, pero aun así Hinata seguía sin disfrutar del sexo y Naruto no se complacía si no lo hacía también por dicho orificio… eso cuando aún lo hacían de modo normal y regular, claro… y bueno… desde que la joven llego hace 2 semanas pues… la estuvo seduciendo de manera ocasional, le estuvo ofreciendo mejores consideraciones a su Señor Feudal y a ella a cambio de pasar más tiempo a su lado… y finalmente el día del cumpleaños de Himawari, ella cayó y tuvieron un affaire… Naruto solo después de despertar en el Motel recordó su compromiso… y salió corriendo en el acto tras disculparse con la pobre chica que había quedado tendida en la cama sin fuerzas siquiera para reclamarle y tratando de recuperarse por ese fetiche de Naruto junto con el de usar los Kagebunshin…. Para hacer un Gangbang a la pobre…

Al llegar a su casa esa noche vio que el ambiente estaba terriblemente tenso, Hinata no le dirigió la palabra al llegar solo le hizo una seña de que viniese hacia ella con una característica mirada que le recordaba a Naruto a su suegro Hiashi de hace algún tiempo… una mirada que cada día veía más y aterrorizaba al mismo Kyubi.

-Eh… Hinata… yo… yo lo s…- dijo Naruto nervioso.

-No deberías de disculparte conmigo- dijo ella molesta sin siquiera mirarle –Es a tu hija a la que debes de pedirle una disculpa… así que mejor ve con ella… ah, y te deje la "Cama de Emergencia" preparada.

Naruto trago saliva, eso quería decir que le tocaba dormir en el Sofá… bueno, al menos había tenido acción antes… aunque esa sensación pasada no le compensaba el que ahora mismo él se sintiese como una Basura… y realmente se merecía lo peor.

Subió las escaleras y vio a su hijo viéndole desde su habitación.

-Ah… hola Hijo- dijo Naruto.

-Púdrete viejo- dijo mientras que cerraba la puerta, Naruto suspiro, su hijo esta vez tenía razón, si era merecido ese odio que tenía el en su contra.

Himawari escucho los pasos de su padre en la escalera desde su cuarto, se levantó algo nerviosa… su madre se había disculpado con ella hace unas horas atrás… con lágrimas en los ojos le había suplicado perdón de tal manera que se sintió realmente mal, por lo que ella no dudo en darle el perdón, pues entendía que su madre estaba muy afectada por la ausencia de su padre en la casa, ella lo sabía… por eso decidió que pasara lo que pasara, ella debía de tratar de arreglar las cosas entre sus padres…

-¡Eso es!- dijo al ver un folleto en la mesa.

La gran Feria de Konoha se inauguraba al día siguiente. Podrían ir a la Inauguración y de allí divertirse como una familia de nuevo, sería un inicio.

-¿Puedo pasar?- se escuchó una voz.

-Papi… - dijo Himawari y Naruto entro, notando que su hija le miraba con una expresión triste… pero aun así le regalo una pequeña sonrisa que lo hizo sentir como una total basura… y se inclinó rápidamente para abrazar a su hija.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!- dijo Naruto sintiéndose mal al recordar cuantas veces había dicho eso en los últimos años –Yo… hija… este…el trabajo es muy pesado últimamente, realmente yo nunca tuve intención de no llegar por eso yo… te pido…

-Te perdono papi- dijo ella sonriéndole, Naruto se sorprendió al ver a su hija sonreírle y perdonarle… entonces vio en ella a su esposa… ella era idéntica a Hinata en su juventud, aunque con un aire de alegría que esta nunca había tenido en dicha época, alegría que el recordaba haber tenido él hace tantos años… y eso fue peor, pues le recordó lo mal padre que fue con ella… todo por ir a revolcarse con una extraña.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, mientras que su hija le abrazaba de vuelta.

-¡Lo Siento!- dijo él de nuevo y Himawari le consoló.

-Papi, si es posible mañana no vayas a trabajar, quiero que todos me acompañen al Kurama Park- dijo ella y Naruto le miro con sorpresa –Creo que necesitamos estar todos juntos como una familia.

-Si princesa… por supuesto, todos vamos a ir y esta vez nada impedirá que disfrutemos tu cumpleaños- dijo Naruto sonriendo –Desde temprano estaremos en el Parque y te compensare.

-¡Sí!- dijo ella sonriéndole, pese a todo, aun adoraba a sus padres y el parque era una buena oportunidad.

-Descansa pequeña- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente, y se marchó dejando a su hija sonriente.

Naruto bajo al sofá y vio a su mujer en la base de la escalera.

-Yo…- dijo él pero ella levanto la mano y le interrumpió.

-Por nuestra hija te perdono esta vez, pero…- dijo ella y Naruto noto entonces que sus hermosos ojos perla, estaban rojizos por el llanto, suspiro, se sintió aun peor al recordar que con los mismos labios con los que beso la frente de su hija, eran los mismos que uso para satisfacer a esa mujer extraña hace algunas horas… se sintió como un ser asqueroso, y empezó a criticarse a sí mismo, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Hinata le alzo la voz y le miro con una mayor seriedad que antes –¡Te estoy hablando con un carajo!

-Disculpa… yo… de verdad lo siento – dijo Naruto apenado al notar el enfado de su mujer… no lo negaba, era hermosa así… ¿Porque la estaba engañando? Se sintió como un imbécil.

-Naruto… no sé por qué le das tanta importancia a tu trabajo por sobre tu hija, estas yendo más allá de tu deber… estás perdiéndote lo mejor de la vida de tus hijos… y no siempre te perdonaran, llegara el momento en el que sea muy tarde y lo lamentaras- dijo ella, Naruto bajo la cara-yo…yo no quiero ellos se sientan excluidos por su familia como yo me sentí por mi padre… sabes lo que me hizo eso.

-Yo…hable con Hima, mañana iremos al parque, no iré a trabajar, dejare a Shikamaru a cargo- dijo él, ella asintió –Yo… sé que te prometí que hoy… pero la verdad creo que ninguno de los dos estará de ánimos…

-Calla… no tiene caso alguno pensarlo, te despertare temprano… y por favor, no lo arruines- dijo mientras que pasaba a su lado, Naruto se sintió como una basura, más porque por un momento se percató de que esa era la mujer de la que se enamoró, la mujer fuerte y valiente que le dio una familia y pensó que el estar engañándola era una canallada de las peores.

-Este viaje al parque puede ser un borrón y cuenta nueva- dijo para sí y se dirigió al sofá mirándolo con una sonrisa irónica mientras que ponía la mano sobre él –Así que volvemos a pasar la noche juntos, viejo amigo.

Y con una sonrisa se acostó en el sofá.

No sabía que esa sería la última noche donde vería el amor de su hija o peor aún de su propia familia...

En un bosque.

Acnologia descansaba en su forma de Dragón, le agradaba dormir de esa forma, le era más cómoda que su forma humana, al notar que ese mundo era de Magia limitada, le obligaba a tomar descansos como seres comunes, para reponer energías, había visto que ese mundo era muy hermoso, y bastante diferente a su mundo. En realidad ambos mundos eran hermosos, pero no había disfrutado del Suyo… así que considero que quizás debería de empezar a disfrutar de este.

-Me influenciaron demasiado esos mocosos- dijo para sí mientras que bostezaba y miro los restos de una enorme rana que había devorado, le había causado curiosidad ese ser, no solo hablaba sino que tenía técnicas muy peculiares… aunque no le tomo más que un par de segundos matarla y devorarla… no negó que le supo delicioso tras rostizarle un poco -¿Debería de hacerles otra visita? No, si aparezco muy seguido o se extinguen o emigraran, además la buena comida en exceso aburre.

Volvió a bostezar mientras que se acomodaba para dormir, sin saber que al día siguiente encontraría a alguien que cambiaría su vida.

En Konoha

El grupo de renegados se preparaba para su plan.

Una serie de artefactos explosivos colocados en lugares estratégicos junto con un arma secreta servirían para poder distraer la atención de los ninjas que vigilaban la villa lo suficiente para permitirles huir tras capturar a su objetivo, el que estaba espiando a los Uzumaki, gracias a un pequeño micrófono pudo saber las acciones que tenían programadas la familia Uzumaki para el día siguiente

-Bien, todo listo, mañana habrá bonitos fuegos artificiales.- dijo burlón el líder mientras que junto con sus subalternos más importantes preparaban el otro plan.

En el departamento de Hanabi

Hanabi se dejó caer en su cama… aún tenía fresco los labios de su sobrino en su mente, incluso llego a masturbarse pensando en eso… y para su sorpresa lejos de sentirse mal por tal acto se humedeció como nunca antes lo había hecho al punto de que ni siquiera ella podía explicarlo…

-Está mal- dijo para sí, mientras que se acomodaba sus ropas. Pero sonrió –Aun así… ¿Es tan malo que este enamorada de mi sobrino? Digo No sería algo fuera de lo común, históricamente la familia se ha casado con otros miembros de la familia, pero lo ha hecho para preservar y mejorar el byagukan aunque… no, no lo sé… Hinata se volverá loca si lo hiciese, quizás podría convencerla para que ella no se oponga y yo… con Boruto... diablos… me estoy excitando de pensar en eso –exclamo mientras regresaba a masturbarse.

El Día siguiente.

Un amanecer hermoso apareció al día siguiente, el sol alumbraba no solo la villa de la hoja sino el mundo entero con un brillo mayor al normal y parecía despedir una sensación de esperanza…

La Inauguración del mas nuevo Parque de Atracciones de Konoha creado para demostrarle a su gente que una nueva era de paz ahora existía entre las villas el Kurama Park fue un éxito, aunque Shikamaru tuvo que llevar a cabo la ceremonia de apertura, ya que Naruto había decidió al fin fungir como cabeza de Familia y disfrutar del parque como un civil más. Solo por eso lo perdonó además de que ayudo a dar una imagen de paz y tranquilidad de la aldea aún mayor.

Por increíble que pareciera… Naruto no falto a su palabra, se despertó temprano e inclusive ayudo a su esposa para preparar las cosas de ese día, en el parque se mantuvo al lado de su hija y su familia fueron al parque, esta vez no la iba a cagar, busco evitar observar a las mujeres de buen cuerpo… pero al ver a su hija divertirse… invitarlo a los Juegos… ver como ella y su hermano reían juntos… y se sorprendió al disfrutarlo.

Vio cómo su esposa se veía renovada… y empezó a recordar cómo fue que se enamoró de ella y por qué decidió desposarla… era como volver en el tiempo.

-Creo que esta fue una grandiosa idea- dijo para sí mientras que sonreía.

-¡Papí, Mamí! ¡Vengan! ¡Hay que ir al Carrusel!- exclamo Himawari mientras que iba con su hermano de la mano.

-¡Ya vamos!- dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras que pensaba ¿Por qué le había insultado el día anterior?... Hinata no podía recordarlo bien, ahora con tanta felicidad que estaban experimentando, decidió borrar eso de su mente.

-Vamos Hinata- dijo Naruto dándole la mano, Hinata sonrió parecía que esto fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, le daba esperanza que su matrimonio podría arreglarse, ella sonrió mientras que le concedía su mano y ambos fueron al carrusel con sus hijos… Parecía ir todo viento en popa.

En las afueras del Parque.

-¿Todo listo?- Dijo el Jefe por una radio.

-Listo aquí- dijo uno.

-Aquí también- dijo otro

-Igual- se escuchó en los diferentes sensores

-Pongámonos en marcha- dijo el Líder mientras que junto con sus más allegados subalternos se dirigía a otro punto del parque

-Plan B empezando- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Naruto estaba tan metido en disfrutar con su hija que no lo noto hasta que todo comenzó.

Primero fue una explosión, una enorme en una de las calles comerciales de Konoha. Comúnmente habían dispositivos para detectar los Sellos explosivos activados por chakra dando tiempo para que los civiles evacuasen, pero los terroristas emplearon algo diferente... algo más rutinario y modesto para la nueva era, tanques de Gas, habían fingido ser de la compañía de Gas para con ello poder mover los tanques de Gas y Juntarlos con un tanque estacionario, colocaron dinamita, que al no tener Chakra, no fue detectada y finalmente la química hizo lo suyo.

La explosión arraso con un área enorme.

Inmediatamente después una serie de explosiones empezaron a cimbrar Konoha usando el mismo Modus operandi a lo largo de la aldea.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo Hinata.

-¡Llévate a los chicos!- dijo Naruto sacando un Teléfono -¡Shikamaru manda a traer a los Ambus ahora mismo estamos bajo ataque!

Las fuerzas de emergencia de Konoha se pusieron en acción de manera inmediata, Hinata se sorprendió al ver a una Niña tambalearse entre los Escombros… podía ver como un muñón de carne revelaba la faltaba del brazo derecho en ella y como su cabeza tenía faltante una gran parte de su cráneo más parecía el mismo fuego había cauterizado la herida solo revelando su viscoso cerebro a los presentes mientras que seguía caminando sin rumbo definido… ¿Cómo seguía viva? Quizás fuera un efecto reflejo aun latente mas era una visión horrible de los horrores de las guerras pasadas que inundaba a los presentes.

-¡Boruto cuida de tu hermana!- exclamo yendo a ayudar Hinata a la población- Boruto tapo la cara de Himawari y se dirigió a donde sabia estaban los miembros de seguridad del parque.

Naruto entro a su Modo Biju y empezó a gran velocidad a sacar a las personas heridas de los incendios… aunque no encontró muchos sobrevivientes que digamos en ellos… vio restos humanos a lo largo de toda el área, quemados, destrozados, gente mal herida con signos de quemaduras y desmembrados que apenas y se mantenían con vida, muchachos atrapados entre los escombros gritando de dolor y agonía así como cadáveres de niños y niñas… incluso a algunos Ninjas que estaban de licencia murieron o estaban mal heridos, partes de sus órganos internos estaban a la vista de todos, usando el Sage decidío buscar alguna señal…

Una nueva explosión cimbro la zona mientras que uno de los Terroristas preparaba otra explosión.

-Basta- dijo Naruto y el hombre le vio aterrado, se había tardado demasiado en hacer explotar los tanques.

-¡No te temo!- dijo el Tipo temblando, pero Naruto solo le miro con rabia.

-Deberías- dijo seriamente y el tipo sudor frío… pero sonrío de pronto.

-Es hora- dijo el sujeto y Naruto sintió varios Chakras.

-¡Que has hecho!- dijo furioso.

-¿Yo? Nada- dijo el Tipo burlón –Pero deberías de ir revisar a tus ciudadanos.

Naruto volteo y antes de salir le dio un golpe tan fuerte al tipo que cayo inconsciente, no podía matarlo, no aun, necesitaban interrogarlo debidamente para saber quién había ordenado este ataque contra la villa, salió de allí y se sorprendió.

Una especie de Armada atacaba a los Civiles aprovechando la confusión.

Los Shinobis de Konoha atacaron, los terroristas estaban preparando más ataques mientras que buscaban a los Hijos de Naruto.

El plan era usar a una Armada de Kagebunshins artificiales desarrollados para autodestruirse y ganar tiempo para llevarse a Himawari. Estos Kagebunshin al destruirse generarían un veneno que mataría a los que estuvieran en su rango de alcance… al menos ese era el plan original bajo las especificaciones en las que los habían conseguido.

Los Kagebunshin no actuaron como debían, estos en vez de atacar solo a los de Konoha, atacaron en General a todos a su alrededor, incluyendo a los Terroristas.

Eso aparte de que no liberaban veneno al ser destruidos… sino un gas psicotrópico… se podría decir que estaba generando un pasón tremendo a sus enemigos.

Los terroristas no contaban con eso, pues los ninjas de Konoha completamente Drogados ya no se contenían… estaban atacando con todo y a todos alrededor suyo causando más destrucción a su paso...

Naruto se apresuró a tratar de detenerlos, la batalla se había convertido en un Battle Royal total… una matanza generalizada de su gente… niños traspasados por lanzas y espadas… descuartizados… cabezas cercenadas y brazos cortados…

El líder de los Terroristas sonrío, estaba todo saliendo bien. Los ninjas estaban concentrados en atacar a lo loco.

-Ya la localizamos señor… mis hombres están encargándose del chico.

-Bien, preparen al nuevo Clon- dijo el líder –Capturen a la niña y llévenla al punto de reunión

-¿Y los demás señor? –dijo uno de sus hombres.

-Su sacrificio será recordado con honor- dijo Burlón –Asegúrense de que Naruto lo sepa… no podemos hacer la obra sin el actor principal.

En otra parte.

Himawari veía con miedo como un grupo de Shinobis profesionales estaban dándole una paliza a su hermano… pese a que había podido derrotar a un par de atacantes, estos eran profesionales y lo superaron en número fácilmente, igual la golpearon a ella y por el temor no pudo liberar el Byakugan, más porque uno de ellos le dijo que si lo hacía matarían a su hermano en el acto.

-¡Hermano!- dijo ella llorando mientras que veía a su hermano sangrando en el piso.

-De… dejen… déjenla- dijo él derrotado en el piso.

-¡Vámonos!- exclamo uno más mientras que colocaba un tubo en el piso, Himawari solo sintió como se la llevaban.

-¡No!- dijo Boruto en el piso mientras que veía como se llevaban a su hermana.

-¡HERMANO!- grito ella mientras que del tubo colocado salía una Bengala.

Naruto había llegado donde Hinata cuando vieron la Bengala.

Ambos fueron con rapidez ya que les dio mala espina lo que pasaba.

Al llegar se sorprendieron al ver a Boruto en el suelo.

-¡BORUTO!- exclamo Hinata mientras que iba a abrazar a su hijo esperando lo peor.

-Se… se llevaron a Himawari- dijo el con dificultad Hinata palideció.

-Voy a buscarlos- dijo Naruto enfurecido, pero Boruto levanto algo.

-Logre… quitarles esto- dijo Boruto mientras que levantaba un papel, Naruto noto que era un mapa.

-¡Bien! ¡Con esto los encontrare!- dijo él y se lanzó al ataque.

-¡Por Favor Tráela sana y salva!- exclamo Hinata mientras que Naruto iba, lo que no sabía es que era eso exactamente lo que ellos planeaban.

En donde los Terroristas.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo el que llevaba a Himawari, esta estaba aterrada, pero en eso le arrebataron su panda.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- dijo ella y les miro molesta -¡Mi papi los encontrara y se encargara de ustedes!

-Oh, eso es lo que deseamos- dijo el Líder mientras que abría una caja y Himawari vio con asombro un clon de ella desnuda.

-No…- dijo ella como negando lo que veía.

-Fue bueno tener a algunos infiltrados en tu escuela… pudimos recoger muestras de ADN y crear este clon perfecto… claro no tiene más que la personalidad programada pero bastara con eso- dijo el Líder mientras que le daba al Clon el Panda de peluche de himawari.

-¿Qué planean?- dijo nerviosa, el Hombre le sonrió.

-Apúrate que no tardará en llegar el hokage, desnúdala y viste al clon- dijo el Líder, Himawari grito al sentir como la desnudaban.

-¡NO! ¡DEJENME!- exclamo ella mientras que rápidamente le quitaron la ropa.

-¡Apúrense! ¡Ya viene!- exclamo otro, uno de los subalternos puso las ropas en el clon y la ataba, mientras que otro noqueaba a Himawari y se la llevaba.

-Dejen al Clon y a los demás Clones- dijo el Líder sonriendo.

El grupo libero más clones, incluyendo unos de ellos, mientras que preparaban todo.

Se marcharon mientras que Naruto se acercaba.

-¡HIJA!- exclamo Naruto mientras que iba al combate.

-¡A él!- exclamaron los Kagebunshin atacando

-¡Devuélvanme a mi hija!- dijo enfurecido, los Clones atacaron mientras que Naruto con rapidez los despachaba.

Un enorme oso fue invocado por parte de esos clones, el líder lo había planeado todo… ese Oso se retroalimentaba con energía kinetica… o sea, entre más fuerte le pegaras más fuerte se volvía, su objetivo era obligarlo a disparar la Bijudama.

-¡Rescátame Papi!- dijo el Clon llorando de tal manera que Naruto se desesperó.

Más clones salían a atacar junto con el Oso.

-Diablos… son demasiados- dijo usando sus poderes para eliminar a varios de los Clones, el oso era un lio también, le había pegado con ataques que habrían lastimado a uno de los Sapos Gigantes y aun así no caía, escuchar los gritos de su hija le ponía demasiado tenso… y ese nerviosismo le hizo cometer un error terrible.

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo mientras que usando el modo Biju preparaba una Biju dama.

La Biju Dama se disparó, momento aprovechado por los clones para jalar al Clon de Himawari a la zona de la explosión.

-¡PAPI!- se escuchó y Naruto noto que su hija estaba en la zona donde detono la BijuDama.

¡NO!- exclamo aterrorizado al ver lo que había hecho.

Por toda Konoha la explosión pudo ser visible.

Shikamaru tuvo un mal presentimiento… habían derrotado a los Bunshin y capturado a los terroristas, Hinata seguía con su hijo y lo abrazo con fuerza tras ver aquella gran explosión que conocía bien.

-Tranquilo, de seguro está bien, Naruto traerá a tu hermana de vuelta- dijo ella mientras que su hijo miraba al horizonte.

Hasta que vieron a alguien venir… llevaba un pequeño cuerpo carbonizado en sus brazos abrazado con gran fuerza y en aquel cuerpo rígido destacaba una cabeza de peluche de un panda que había sido protegida por aquel cuerpo….

Hinata perdió todo el color y grito de horror al ver que era su hija.

Boruto solo se perdió… su hermana… su adorada hermana… muerta.

-Yo… es… es mi… ¡ES MI CULPA! ¡LO SIENTO!- Exclamo Naruto cayendo de rodillas mientras que abrazaba el cuerpecito con lágrimas en los ojos por ello.

En otro lugar.

-Todo salió a la perfección- dijo el líder mientras que observaba su trofeo.

-¿Comenzamos la extracción del Byakugan?- dijo uno de sus subalternos.

-Sí, pero despiértala, vamos a aprovechar la oportunidad de poder usar a la original, je, aunque esta vez no abusen tanto de ella como lo hicieron con el primer clon que nos hizo tener que hacer uno nuevo… debemos mantenerla con vida para venderla posteriormente o usar lo que quede de ella para poder crear nuevos y más perfectos clones- dijo el Líder mientras que uno de ellos la despertaba.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Himawari confusa… y entonces vio aterrada desnuda con los hombres viéndola -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Oh pequeña… créeme, no querrás saberlo… solo te diré… espero que hayas visto cosas bonitas… por que pronto ya no veras nada- dijo el líder mientras que ella trataba de cubrir su desnudes y miraba aterrada a los hombres

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡Quiero a mi papi y a mi mami!- grito ella y empezó a llorar y gritar.

-Tiene buenos pulmones- dijo uno de ellos burlón.

-Sí, pero me está empezando a irritar… Jefe tras sacarle los ojos no se esperara mucho por ella verdad, así que ¿Podemos hacer de su cuerpo todo lo que deseemos no?- dijo uno de los subalternos mientras que la niña le miraba aterrada.

-Bueno dudo mucho afecte el precio tras quitarle sus ojos- dijo otro mientras que sacaba de una petaca algunas cosas.

-¿Qué me van a hacer? – dijo ella asustada.

-Oh, solo vamos a enseñarte de manera temprana lo que es ser una mujer- dijo el Líder mientras que la rodeaban.

-¡No! ¡Déjenme!- exclamo mientras que la sujetaban de sus brazos y la abrían de piernas para revelar su pequeña pelvis que ante el miedo le provoco una tremenda incontinencia, cosa que les hizo reír, ya que gozaban de la indefensión de sus víctimas, de la edad que fuesen, pero ya era hora para violarla.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz gutural.

El Líder volteo y se aterro.

Un enorme Dragón Negro que le faltaba una pata les miraba.

¿Cómo no lo habían notado?

Era por que Acnologia estaba durmiendo entre la zona de árboles y su color lo camuflajeo… y los gritos de Himawari le llamaron la atención despertandole.

-¡Huyan! –Exclamo el líder, pero antes de que sus hombres lo lograran, Acnologia los ataco.

Dos fueron aplastados por el Dragón con tal fuerza que sus órganos se despanzurraron por todo el lugar dejando solamente el huella de la pata con la circunferencia de sangre y viseras las cuales siguieron cayendo de esta una vez él la levanto.

Otro fue golpeado por un coletazo y con tanta fuerza que salió partido en trozos tras impactar con un árbol cercano, el cual como si fuese una cierra, partió al hombre y rego sus órganos internos entre las ramas de sus árboles.

El Líder trato de aprovechar para huir, pero Acnologia lo sujeto con la pata delantera.

-¡NO!- exclamo él, pero Acnologia le miro y empezó a apretarlo con tanta fuerza que los ojos se le salieron por la presión ejercida junto con la sangre y parte de su estómago que salió por su boca mientras que por debajo los intestinos y otras partes escurrieron por el recto…

Himawari solo vio aterrorizada al Dragón, este volteo a verla en ese estado desnuda y sobre su propia orina... sin duda había pasado por un momento de extremo pavor.

-Niña- dijo el Dragón viéndola y empezó a transformarse.

Himawari vio que tomaba la forma de un hombre de color con cabello azulado.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo ella asustada, Acnologia se acercó a ella… pero estaba tan asustada que se desmayó.

Acnologia le miro, se quitó la capa y la envolvió con ella.

Entonces al verla, sintió que le recordaba a alguien… por lo que se quedó viéndola siendo incapaz de dejarla sola entre el montón de cadáveres…

-Creo que había un rio por aquí- dijo mientras que se llevaba a la niña.

No sabía que ese encuentro cambiaría su vida para siempre..

Continuara.

Bueno, un episodio más, espero les gustase, como verán aún quedaba un poco de los Antiguos Naruto y Hinata… pero ahora que Naruto cree que mato a su hija y Hinata cree que su esposo mato a su hija… por lo que pronto empezara a haber un enorme conflicto entre ellos.

Pero habrá más en esta trama sobre que pasara ahora que Acnologia y Himawari se conocieron, ya que la historia se centrara en ellos.

Eso si, Naruto tendrá un cambio enorme ahora en el fic y veremos un camino de decadencia tremenda en el.

Aquí si tendremos un Dark Naruto que no será tan Cool como muchos creen.

Suerte


	5. Episodio 3

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 3: ¿Mi padre el Dragón?**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte, y tendrá una versión alternativa no Crossover que será aún más cruenta**

Con un gran sentimiento de frio en su piel y con desorientación en su cabeza, abrió los ojos con lentitud, mientras que la vista apenas y podía recobrarse, parpadeo mientras que lo borroso se iba aclarando frente a ella… ¿Qué había pasado?

Himawari levemente se incorporaba en aquel sitio… estaba confusa… al incorporarse se cayó la manta que la cubría y noto que estaba totalmente desnuda mientras que el frio viento soplaba sobre su pequeño y blanquecino cuerpo en dicho lugar desolado… y realmente no recordaba bien las cosas… realmente no recordaba nada aparte de su nombre y eso gracias a que sentía que era a lo único que podía aferrarse en ese momento, pero no entendía que pasaba a su alrededor y por qué estaba en ese estado… su mente estaba demasiado confusa.

Noto algo que estaba cercano a ella, un improvisado vestido hecho con pieles de animales, cosa que agradeció al empezar a sentir el viento sobre su frágil y descubierta piel al quitarse la vieja manta… al usarlo se sintió algo fresca y extrañamente limpia… algo en su mente le decía que había estado sucia anteriormente… pero solo sabía que una cosa muy mala le había pasado.

-Ya despertaste- se escuchó una voz y Himawari volteo y observo a una enorme criatura descender de los Cielos frente a ella.

Estaba asombrada… al ver a semejante ser sintió algo de nerviosismo ante su gran tamaño y sus características tan alejadas de lo que había visto con anterioridad fuera de los libros de cuentos

-Eres… eres… -dijo ella nerviosa mientras que el Dragón brillaba y se convertía en un hombre -¡Acaso eres un ser mágico!

-Ya veo que despertaste niña, y podría decirse que sí, pero lo importante en este momento es tu condición…dormiste tres días enteros, ya pensaba que tendría que enterrarte o asarte para aprovechar las proteínas- dijo casualmente el mientras que de una especie de Manta sacaba algo de frutas y carne crudas –En cuanto comas algo que te reponga algo de nutrientes a tu cuerpo, te iras a tu casa.

-Yo… yo… - dijo ella mientras que Acnologia simplemente generaba fuego y encendía una hoguera frente a ella sin molestia alguna-¿Quién o qué es usted señor?

-No te importa- dijo él mientras que usando unas ramas empezaba a calentar la carne, comúnmente como dragón la comía cruda, pero algunas costumbres humanas seguían arraigadas, y la carne le sabía mejor algo asada y algo condimentada.

-Yo… entonces dígame… ¿Dónde es ese sitio llamado Casa al que debo dirigirme? – dijo ella confusa.

-Me refiero a tú propia casa, el lugar donde vives con tu familia y amigos- dijo algo fastidiado Acnologia… la verdad es que no acostumbraba hablar tanto con humanos… pero algo en esa niña le daba confianza… ganas de hablar más de lo usual.

-No recuerdo tener algo de ello- dijo ella confusa mientras que ponía sus manos en la cabeza buscando en su mente algo relacionado a ello –Yo… no recuerdo quien soy… ¿Quién es mi familia? ¿Dónde está mi casa? Yo… solo… solo… soy Himawari… eso es lo único que tengo en mi mente en estos momentos señor… nada más… perdóneme por ello

-Vaya, con que Amnesia- dijo mientras que la miraba buscando alguna señal que revelase su mentira pero no hallo ninguna más que la confusión en la cara de la niña–Me imagino que es por lo que te paso… hum, deberé de dejarte en algún pueblo cercano supongo y deberás valerte por ti misma tras ello.

-No… por favor… yo… no sé de dónde vengo… solo sé qué… que… que no quiero volver… yo, tengo miedo… mucho miedo- dijo Himawari mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a surgir en sus ojos, Acnologia le miro, hace años habría pasado de largo a la chiquilla, incluso la habría matado solo por estarlo fastidiando, pero algo en ella le hacía querer protegerla… no dejarla sola y desamparada.

-Hum… no pienses en ello- dijo mientras que revisaba la carne y le pasaba un trozo –Come, necesitas recuperar energías o puedes desfallecer.

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras que tomaba la carne y empezaba a comer torpemente la pieza de carne a medio asar que le ofreció.

Acnologia solo le miraba y suspiro.

Empezó a comer mientras que se preguntaba qué haría con la niña, había un par de poblados cercanos, pero no le inspiraban confianza, había visto y escuchado lo que pasaba en ellos, había bastantes cosas desagradables, libertinaje, prostitución y mucha endogamia… no creía que fuera un buen lugar para una niña que estuvo a un paso de ser violada y sodomizada cuando le rescato, no, no sería conveniente dejarla en un sitio de esos, quizás podía ir a las zonas costeras, en su mundo, había poblados muy amables en los puertos, quizás en este fuera similar.

Decidió que después pensaría en ello, de momento solo comerían.

Mientras tanto.

En la aldea de Konoha las cosas eran un total caos en general para toda la población en general…

Después del Incidente se puso una alerta general la aldea entera, no solo por el peligro de un nuevo ataque, sino por los nuevos métodos empleados en este, ya que se demostró que en efecto, las tácticas usadas por los atacantes de la aldea habían burlado por completo todos los protocolos de seguridad existentes de esta al haber carecido de chakra para su funcionamiento, peor aún, se determinó que cualquier civil podría hacer un acto similar a futuro y no se tendría manera de evitarlo de ser necesario… eso aterro a varios de los ninjas que participaban en la investigación y analizaban los explosivos hallados, por otro lado varios más se lanzaron en una expedición punitiva en búsqueda de los responsables de tales hechos sin mucho éxito… mientras que los equipos de tortura e interrogación sacaban lo poco que tenían de los prisioneros, aunque claro de formas poco humanitarias se obtenía la información sacada al terrorista.

Cuando las noticias del ataque a la hoja se expandió para las demás aldeas ninjas, y se conoció de las bajas no solo de civiles y militares sino de la misma hija del Hokage de dicha aldea. Cientos de Ninjas de la gran Alianza Shinobi salieron a buscar las células terroristas emergentes a lo largo de sus territorios como medida preventiva para evitar una tragedia similar en sus territorios aunque claro el problema es que… como siempre, las tropas de bajos rangos aprovecharon la situación para hacer de las suyas en sus búsquedas… pero iremos a eso luego…

Y es que en Konoha, después del ataque y ante la imposibilidad de su líder de dar las ordenes correspondientes por el shock emocional, la mano derecha de este, Shikamaru Nara tomo provisionalmente el control de la aldea y su primer acto fue dar la orden de Interrogar al sobreviviente por parte del viejo pero experto en interrogación y tortura Hibiki, quien incluso fue sacado del retiro para tal acto… y tras ver los resultados personalmente opto por ver como estaba Naruto y su familia…

La escena no fue agradable en lo más mínimo cuando arribo a tal residencia ese día...

Hinata sufrió un ataque de histeria mientras que lanzaba golpes a su marido buscando de alguna manera mitigar su dolor mientras que le recriminaba la pérdida de su hija… le llamo de todo, desde poco hombre, mal padre hasta marica malparido, asesino, parricida y soltó una serie de perlitas que nadie se imaginó de ella entre sus conocidos realmente… pero era lógico, su querida hija muerta por culpa de su esposo, no era algo que cualquiera soportara, él pensó que de estar en su situación, su esposa Temari no dudaría en asesinarle o algo aun peor...

Naruto en cambio, se dejó golpear por su mujer y recibía todos los insultos en silencio mientras que aún seguía llorando la pérdida de su hija, hasta que Hinata le dijo que de seguro fue lo mismo matar a su hija que a cualquier otro… el solo recordar tal hecho hizo que el quedase paralizado, el golpe anímico fue muy fuerte... demasiado, no es lo mismo perder a alguien por que un enemigo lo mate a perder a alguien por culpa de tus propias acciones…

Lo que si es que ese solo fue el inicio de una cadena de eventos terribles para él.

El Funeral de las víctimas del ataque terrorista fue muy triste… al menos 150 víctimas fatales, en su mayoría niños que estaban en las áreas comerciales y el parque de diversiones, más de 200 heridos muchos de ellos con amputaciones y heridas de gravedad, se perdieron dos importantes zonas comerciales de Konoha lo que paralizaría la actividad económica de la aldea por varias semanas … al menos una decena de Shinobis de rango Jounin quedaron incapacitados de por vida, la pura reconstrucción costaría muy cara a la aldea misma… eso sin contar el apoyo a los Damnificados que tendrían de ahora en adelante que ser mantenidos por la aldea y el programa de beneficios sociales instaurado por Naruto no hacía mucho.

Pese a ello, se organizaron funerales múltiples para las víctimas y los ninjas caídos… pero el de Himawari fue muy notorio para la población y los conocidos del mismo Naruto y su familia, ya que incluso amigos cercanos a este arribaron de varias aldeas para acompañar en su dolor al llamado héroe de la gran guerra y… fueron estos testigos del momento en que la ruptura entre la familia Uzumaki que fue más que notorio.

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ MALDITO ASESINO HIJO DE PUTA!- se escuchó fuertemente… y si uno pensaría que eso lo dijo el hijo del Hokage, Boruto, que ya tenía un conflicto con su padre anterior a estos eventos, se equivocaría, más de uno quedo totalmente shockeado al ver como tales palabras provenían de la boca de la misma Hinata, que al ver a su esposo acercarse para dar sus respetos a su hija, había provocado la reacción de ella.

-Hinata por favor- dijo su padre Hiashi conciliador –Sabes bien que él nunca tuvo intención de que pasara esto...

-¡NADA! ¡NI CREAS QUE DEJARE QUE ESTE POCO HOMBRE ASESINO SE ACERQUE AL FUNERAL DE MI HIJA!- exclamo furiosa, Naruto se dejó abofetear por su mujer -¡MAL PARIDO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡NO PUDISTE CONTENERTE CABRÓN! ¡SABIAS QUE TU HIJA ESTABA ALLÍ Y SE TE OCURRIO ATACAR CON TODO LO QUE TENIAS! ¡POR QUE MEJOR NO TE DEJASTE MATAR TU EN LUGAR DE LLEVARTE LA VIDA DE TU PROPIA HIJA!

-Yo… Hinata… no… no quería- dijo el Balbuceante.

-¡CIERRA ESE MALDITO HOCICO! ¡MEJOR LARGATE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ENSUCIE EL RECUERDO DE MI HIJA CON TU SANGRE! ¡MEJOR VETE A REVOLCAR CON TUS PUTAS Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO HAGAS ESA CARA! ¡QUE ACASO ME CREIAS ESTUPIDA PARA NO SABERLO!- dijo Hinata con tanta rabia que Naruto solo se sorprendió de notar que Hinata estaba enterada de ello…

-¿Cómo lo…?- dijo el asombrado

-¿Cómo lo supe? ¡DE VERDAD PENSABAS QUE ERA UNA IMBECIL!- dijo ella con ira -¡Mira, mejor lárgate de mí vista o juro que mi hija no será el último Uzumaki que enterraremos hoy!

Naruto solo le miraba con tristeza.

-Yo… debo irme- dijo Naruto bajando la mirada mientras que se iba de allí con aun más dolor que antes, por un lado Hiashi solo asintió, no podía culparlo, era algo común en los clanes esas infidelidades… y en el fondo lo imaginaba, sabía que por el trabajo y por el estrés era común el intercambio de favores sexuales por alguna cosa, y no podía recriminar nada ya que técnicamente eran gafes del oficio, él mismo había recurrido a las mujeres de placer y había tenido muchas aventuras por el estrés, pero su esposa jamás se lo soltó a la cara aunque supiera o sospechara de ellas.

Naruto se marchó apenas evitando un rocazo lanzado por su hijo, quien lo miro con tal desprecio que incluso sus amigos le temieron.

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ MALDITO!- exclamo Boruto, pero Sarada y Sumire alcanzaron a sujetarlo antes de que atacara a su padre-¡MALDITO ASESINO! ¡CABRON! ¡TE VOY A MATAR SI NO TE LARGAS!

-Boruto por favor… no es el lugar para eso en estos momentos- dijo Sarada con tristeza.

-Boruto kun por favor…-exclamo sujetando con fuerza al chico- piensa que a tu hermana no le habría gustado esto- dijo Sumire con lágrimas.

Boruto solo bajo la cara y empezó a llorar mientras que las dos chicas lo abrazaron de matera cálida e incluso maternal.

Mitsuki les miraba, pero no intervino… algo le decía que en este momento Boruto necesitaba el apoyo de las chicas… aun así, algo le daba muy mala espina en todo esto, pero no quería decir nada que afectase aún más las cosas. Lo que si es que debía de informar a Orochimaru ya que él había notado que sentía la situación era en sí muy rara y curiosa, realmente no podía deducir que era lo que le molestaba.

Naruto se marchó y se encerró en un Bar de la zona roja de Konoha, había dado la orden de que nadie le molestara al menos que fuese absolutamente necesario, el último informe de él decía que solo se le veía consumir cada botella de alcohol como si de agua se tratase mientras que exigía más y más botellas que iban apilándose…

Shikamaru suspiro, todo eso había pasado hace un par de Horas… él sabía de las actividades extramatrimoniales de Naruto, no por nada era su amigo y asistente y para desgracia de sí mismo, en alguna ocasión le había persuadido para que si con eso ganaba la aldea alguna bonificación, bien valdría la pena una o dos horas de hacer la vista gorda e incluso conseguirle algunas citas con inversionistas femeninas o familiares de algunos nobles que estaban dispuesta a invertir fuertemente en la aldea si podían intimar con el gran héroe de la última guerra.

-Debí de haber hecho algo antes- dijo para sí molesto.

-Shikamaru san- se escuchó una voz, Shikamaru volteo y vio a Mirai firme detrás de él

-Mirai, ¿Qué novedades traes?- dijo Shikamaru.

-Ya terminaron la ceremonias funerarias establecidas para esta terrible ocasión, han empezado a retirarse todos a sus casas a llevar a cabo su duelo- dijo Mirai mientras que Shikamaru asentía.

-¿Y la expedición punitiva?- pregunto él con calma

-Están yendo a diferentes pueblos y haciendo los interrogatorios de rigor, aun esperamos el informe de ellos- dijo Mirai con seriedad, Shikamaru solo suspiro –Señor… ¿Cree que el Hokage este bien?

-Para nada… después de lo que paso con Hinata, está totalmente destrozado, no ha salido del Bar que está en la zona norte- dijo Shikamaru con tristeza –Iría por él, pero tengo las manos llenas con las labores de rescate y reconstrucción, aparte de la organización de las nuevas defensas de Konoha y de las punitivas.

-Si me lo permite, yo puedo ir por él- dijo ella con seriedad –A fin de cuentas soy parte de su escolta personal y tal vez pueda ayudarle en algo.

-Él ordeno que no lo molestáramos- dijo Shikamaru con seriedad.

-No es bueno que le dejemos sin vigilancia, intentare convencerlo, en caso de que no lo desee, al menos permaneceré atenta a que no cometa ninguna barbaridad- dijo ella con calma, mientras que Shikamaru le miraba.

-Pues me temo que tienes un buen punto allí… -dijo suspirando- Está bien, vigílalo, y mantennos informados si acontece algo- dijo Shikamaru, Mirai asintió y se marchó.

Pero Shikamaru no sabía que acababa de condenar a la Joven con esas palabras… y con ello a la aldea entera a futuro…

La expedición punitiva estaba compuesta de casi puros Shinobis de bajo rango, ya que muchos de los Líderes estaban o heridos, incapacitados o en la zona de rescate… por ende, los rangos que no eran muy importantes… aprovecharon la oportunidad de desahogar su enojo y frustración y en el caso de las Punitivas de la Alianza, la mayoría de los Grandes líderes organizaban sus propias defensas por lo que también mandaron a sus rangos bajos sin una supervisión mas profesional, pero si con la orden de obtener información a como diese lugar.

Los interrogatorios de los Pueblos que habían sido identificados como zonas de origen de algunos renegados fueron los más afectados… no, mejor dicho, fueron bastante ultrajados… ya que si bien casi nadie sabía de esta situación de aquellos hombres que dejaron tales sitios hacía muchos meses o años atrás, la punitiva comenzó una serie de interrogatorios con exceso de violencia y mucha, mucha sangre entre los pobladores.

En uno de aquellos poblados se dio una escena que desgraciadamente se repetiría en muchas más…

-¡Déjenlo por favor!- decía una jovencita en su adolescencia de cabellera castaña mientras que veía como un par de Shinobis estaban dándole una paliza a un hombre de edad madura ya canoso que solo se limitaba a sangrar por su boca por los golpes que le propiciaba el shinobi -¡Lo van a matar!

-Hum… no importa, no quiere revelar nada, así que solo lo estamos suavizando un poco- dijo Burlón el Shinobi –el mismo dijo que sabía de uno de ellos.

-¡Dijo que le conoció hace años!-exclamo la chica entre sollozos-¡Solo lo vio, ni siquiera eran conocidos!

El tipo le miro burlón

¡Papi! ¡Ya Déjenlo!- decía una pequeña niña no mayor a los 8 años con cabellera igual castaña usando un ligero vestido de una pieza azulado que era sujetada por su madre ya madura pero con buena figura aun, quien entre lágrimas observaba, ya que sabía que no podían hacer nada.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ya les dijimos todo lo que sabemos, esa persona abandono el pueblo desde hace mucho!- decía la primera, el Shinobi le miro y alzo la mano, los demás dejaron de golpear al hombre, la esposa y la hija más pequeña trataron de ir a ver al pobre moribundo pero las detuvieron un par de Shinobis.

-Ni creas que me trago esa mierda chiquita… pero, seré bueno y ya no lo calentaremos… pero a cambio… ustedes le suplirán y de un modo muy delicioso.- dijo viendo a la chica, esta se asustó y entonces escucho gritos…

Observo aterrada como los Shinobis tomaban a su hermanita y a su madre y con ayuda de sus kunai les cortaban y arrancaban las ropas.

-¡No! ¡Ella es aún una niña!- grito la madre tratando de sujetarle y protegerle, pero el Shinobi que la sujeto la miro con burla y sin piedad solo saco su erecto miembro y sin juego previo o aviso alguna penetro a la más joven con fuerza quien grito con dolor por aquel intruso dentro de su ser y al brotar la sangre que no solo correspondía al himen que había sido destrozado de tajo sino a desgarres en su interior por la discrepancia de tamaño del miembro y su pequeña zona vaginal que solo le causaban gritos de dolor y desesperación mientras que lloraba la niña lo que causo que él Shinobi le dio una enorme risa mientras sentía como entraba en la pequeña.

La Mayor lloro de frustración mientras que veía como a su hermanita la penetraban violentamente, mientras la niña pedía ayuda a su mami y a su hermana exclamando que le dolía y que le ayudasen…y esta chica no solo le escucho a ella, aparte de los gritos de su madre y su hermana, muchos gritos similares podían oírse alrededor de la aldea ya que también estaban violando a otras mujeres y niñas a lo largo de la misma Aldea…. No, no solo niñas… alcanzo a ver por la ventana a Kunoichis de la Punitiva abusar de Hombres y niños también… y de muchas mujeres… la tropa se divertía torturando, violando, destazando a aquellos aldeanos…

-¡Corran! ¡Si logran llegar al muro les perdonaremos la vida!- decía una Kunoichi burlona mientras que hacían correr a todos los ancianos y entre las kunoichis se divertían lanzándoles kunais… obviamente ninguno de los viejos lo logro… eso causaba rabia en la chica que vio eso

Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarse… frente a ella uno de los shinobis con el kunai dejo su pecho al descubierto y empezó a poner sus manos sobre su trasero preparándose para recortar sus ropas… ella con lágrimas en sus ojos solo pudo morder su labio inferior para no gritar cuando sintió aquel miembro arrebatándole su pureza… ella ya no sabía si dolía más aquello que la impotencia por hacer algo por las demás… Y peor aun cuando otro la traspaso de modo anal… solo sentía la rabia e impotencia mientras que era violada y el dolor empezaba a invadir su mente al sentir aquellos virginales orificios ser penetrados.

En el Suelo el padre semiinconsciente solo veía con terror como sus hijas estaban siendo violadas junto con su mujer, y estaba imposibilitado de hacer algo… todo le dolía y sintió una rabia e impotencia enormes… primero porque no era la primera vez que los Shinobis afectaban a su familia…

¿Qué más querían?

A su Bisabuelo, las guerras entre Uchihas y Senjus le arrebataron a casi todos sus seres queridos. Durante la Gran Guerra su padre perdió todo, pero pudo rehacer su vida con su familia y prosperaron… hasta que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja llego.

Entonces supo que durante las batallas, el Hoy Hokage de Konoha había usado esa explosión gigantesca en los combates… y eso fastidio todo, la ranchería que habían creado en las montañas fue destruida, su padre y casi todos los Peones murieron, la tierra en esa zona quedo completamente estéril para sembrar e inhabilitada cazar… y todo por culpa de los Shinobis y sus ansias de poder, las manadas que antes iban en esas Zonas simplemente desaparecieron o emigraron buscando un sitio más seguro, muchas especies de Insectos simplemente se extinguieron… y eso afecto a los sectores civiles y agrarios… las cosechas fueron magras y lo peor es que casi todo se fue a las villas Shinobis, por lo que muchos murieron de hambre… y muchas mujeres tuvieron que prostituirse para poder llevar comida a sus casas, así como muchos jóvenes se enrolaron en las mafias y grupos de bandidos para tratar de darle un futuro a sus familias.

Pero eso no era todo, a los Shinobis poco les importo la muerte y el pesar de tantas personas inocentes, pues se concentraron en hacer que sus villas prosperaran, a costa de ellos… y ahora.

-¡Estuvo Genial!- decía uno de los Shinobis mientras que terminaba su infame acción con la más pequeña quien solo estaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras que la sangre y el líquido seminal salían de su pequeña zona vaginal -¡Será una gran prostituta esta chiquilla!

-Oye… no se mueve desde hace rato- dijo otro, el que había violado a la niña se percató de ello y la miro.

-Diablos, esta se murió… demonios, me hubiera dado muchas ganancias- dijo mientras que la madre solo lloraba –bueno tendremos que conformarnos con vender a la madre y a la otra hija.

-No… no podemos dejar pruebas, este pueblo pese a ser relativamente nuevo tiene a gente muy conocida- dijo el líder con seriedad mientras que con un Kunai degollaba a la Hija mayor que acababa de violar –Maten a todos y quemen este basurero, será fácil hacerlo pasar por alguna acción de los Terroristas que buscamos.

-¡Hijos de Puta! ¡Ustedes los Shinobis son los verdaderos terroristas! – dijo la Madre mientras que el que la violo sacaba su espada y sonreía

-Nada personal, de ser así preferiría conservarte como mi puta personal, pero ya sabes, las apariencias se deben de cubrir- dijo mientras que con un mandoble la degollaba.

-Bien, sigan con el resto del pueblo- dijo él líder y noto algo-¿Dónde se metió el viejo?

Salieron a buscarlo siguiendo el rastro de Sangre, mientras que el resto de los Shinobis ejecutaban a las personas del Poblado, no todos fueron por apuñalamiento o degüello, algunos fueron colgados de los árboles o de los postes, a algunas jóvenes escolares las encerraron en la casa que les servía de escuela y les prendieron fuego… los gritos de las chicas llenaron la noche de horror.

Los gritos de los pobladores se escucharon durante esa negra noche… mientras que el pobre Hombre que había presenciado todo alcanzo el río y cayó al agua… la corriente era particularmente ese día, lo que lo alejo lo bastante rápido como para evitar a los Shinobis… pero no lo bastante como para no darle una vista del Terror que era su pueblo en llamas y como si el destino le diera una supervista… fue ver los cuerpos colgados de hombres, mujeres y niños.

Así floto hasta perderse en la inmensidad de la noche…

Mirai llego a donde Naruto, entro al maloliente bar y lo observo de lejos.

El Rubio estaba totalmente ebrio, se veía a un par de personas tiradas en el suelo, quizás vagos que trataron de buscarle problemas en el peor momento… con el cuello roto ambos.

Entonces noto a una chica que al ver como tenía prácticamente los senos al descubierto, dedujo era una prostituta, en el suelo cubriéndose la marca de un golpe, se le acerco con preocupación.

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo ella.

-El Hokage… vino, se emborracho y… bueno, busco sexo… como acostumbra… pero una de las chicas a modo juguetón… le llamo papi… y él enloqueció- dijo ella- solo se calmó hasta que mato a esos pobres diablos que ve en el piso… parece que se sintió mal o no sé, pero solo así dejo de golpearnos.

-Ya veo… yo me encargo de llevarlo a otro lado para que ustedes puedan retirar los cadáveres- dijo Mirai mientras que la chica asintió.

Mirai se acercó a Naruto con precaución, este solo bufó.

-Les dije que no me fastidiaran- dijo el rubio con un tono etílico, pero Mirai no se amedrento.

-Hokage sama, esto no le hace ningún, bien, ni a usted, ni a la aldea… entiendo el dolor que siente… pero si no nos deja ayudarle, no conseguirá nada- dijo Mirai, Naruto le miro… de pronto bajo y subió la vista, la estaba "escaneando", la hija de Kurenai no era tan hermosa como lo fue su madre de joven… pero tenía cierto encanto, ya que si bien no era como otras kunoichis de su edad, que se preocupaban más por las apariencias que por la efectividad, ella tenía un físico atlético por sus entrenamientos… y la verdad es que matar a alguien le había ayudado a sacar algo de estrés, pero… necesitaba más… necesitaba acabar con ese dolor y que mejor manera de hacerlo… que con sexo duro y rudo… y quizás ella podría soportarlo… nadie notaba que una especie de aura negra le cubría cada vez más… nadie notaba que gracias a los incidentes anteriores la maldición tomo control total de él.

-Hump… si tú lo dices… creo que ya bebí demasiado- dijo él y ella sonrío.

-Venga lo llevare a su casa- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras que le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, él apoyo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y ella se apeno al notar que una de las manos descanso en su pecho.

-No… en casa… aún está el recuerdo de ella… y de mi familia… llévame a otro lado- dijo él, Mirai le miro y se le ocurrió el pequeño departamento de una amiga suya, ella había salido de misión con la Punitiva y esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de ayudar al Hokage… no sabía que iba directa a la boca del Lobo.

En otra parte.

Acnologia no entendía nada, había empezado a llover, lo que provoco que la pequeña se le pegara buscando refugio… estuvo fuertemente tentado a aventarla a un lado y dejarla allí… pero nuevamente, algo en esa chiquilla le hacía sentirse raro… no, le recordaba a alguien… no sabía a quién aun… pero sentía que debía de averiguarlo.

-Acnologia San… disculpe si lo incomodo- dijo ella con algo de vergüenza –Si… si lo desea me puedo marchar.

-Cállate- dijo él mientras que se levantaba y se alejaba, Himawari bajo la vista con tristeza –Anda, no te quedes allí.

Ella entonces noto que él le estaba llamando, y alegre le siguió.

Había una cueva en lo profundo del bosque donde se refugiaron, a Acnologia por el poder del Dragón no le molestaba la lluvia, pero sabía que los humanos jóvenes eran muy vulnerables a los cambios bruscos de temperatura y sabía que ella podría enfermar de no cuidarle, por ello la llevo allí.

Si bien era una cueva enorme y aparentemente Húmeda, más por qué parte del rio pasaba por allí, Acnologia había visto que la vegetación que crecía en ella ayudaba a mantenerla tibia y fresca, el musgo y los líquenes creaban un ambiente confortable, por lo que era un buen lugar para que la niña descansara… planeaba llevarla a la costa como había pensado con anterioridad y dejarla allí pero algo en su interior aun debatía si esa era buena idea…

Himawari solo miraba a Acnologia de reojo, vio las marcas en la mejilla de este y entonces al ver su reflejo en el Agua vio las suyas propias…

-"Tenemos marcas… ¿Tendremos algún tipo de relación?, quizás él sea mi padre o algún tío… No… no creo, me está eludiendo, pareciera que solo me cuida por obligación o por lastima pero… se siente como si fuera alguien que ha sufrido mucho… no… no lo sé, me siento pese a todo segura a su lado, además… es un Dragón… no sería mi padre…"- pensó ella hasta que noto algo. –Una persona está flotando –dijo y se acercó al cuerpo

-¡Ahhhh! –grito por la impresión al ver la masa sanguinolenta llamando la atención de su acompañante… Acnologia se acercó al cuerpo, iba a patearlo para que el rio se lo llevara… hasta que noto que estaba vivo.

Decidió sacarlo ya que vio las marcas de tortura en él, y decidió que algo de información de este mundo adicional a lo ya visto. Por lo que procedió a sacarlo del agua, no tenía caso curarlo, el tipo ya estaba más muerto que vivo, pero podía obtener mucha información de él

No sabía que este hombre podría hacer que cambiara de idea y tomara una decisión que cambiaría su vida permanentemente.

Continuara.

Bueno, el nuevo episodio está aquí.

Acnologia está cuidando a Himawari porque de cierto modo aunque él no lo recuerde, le recuerda ella a una mujer que quiso mucho en el pasado, pero eso se irá viendo a lo largo del Fic.

Las actitudes de la Punitiva de este fic las base en los relatos de Guerra de las víctimas civiles de varias partes, es bien sabido que todos los ejércitos llegan a cometer ese tipo de abusos, y bueno, en el manga casi siempre te ponen a los de Konoha como puros e intachables, por lo que aquí decidí mostrar un aspecto levemente más realista, lo de la niña algunos lo llamaran extremo pero lo base en lo que los japoneses les hacían a las mujeres de Nangking, donde casi todas las niñas de la ciudad sin importar su poca edad fueron violadas por el ejército Japones y muchas más llevadas a los campamentos para servir como mujeres de placer, cosa que se repitió en toda la conquista que llevaron en Corea, Filipinas y China, por eso decidi poner ese aspecto aquí aunque de una manera más leve

El estilo de ejecución de correr a un muro y saltarlo para ser perdonado lo tome como referencia de una de las historias de Rodolfo Fierro, que consistía en hacer que un grupo corriera mientras que les disparaban, si estos lograban saltar el muro se les perdonaba la vida, si caían heridos e incapaces de seguir corriendo los remataban, también me inspire en el método de ejecución japonés a los soldados Chinos capturados en el cual los hacían correr por el campo mientras que los soldados disparaban desde los costados a los militares desarmados.

En fin, ya en el próximo estará la ruptura total de Naruto y Mirai será su primera víctima, veremos un poco más de una situación tensa de Boruto así como algunas Kunoichis pasaran eventos no muy agradables y como la Punitiva sigue haciendo de las suyas, mientras que Acnologia tomara una decisión importante para con su nueva protegida.

Espero les agrade y Feliz Año nuevo 2018 a todos


	6. Episodio 4

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 4: Resolución**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte, y tendrá una versión alternativa no Crossover que será aún más cruenta**

Mirai abrió sus cansados ojos rojizos, no solo por su usual pupila heredada de su madre, sino por las constantes lagrimas que parecía habían recorrido sus mejillas… por alguna extraña razón se sentía totalmente cansada… sin energía alguna y aparte un extraño hormigueo en conjunto con un dolor punzante que cubría su pecho y sobre todo su zona inferior…

Trato de levantarse pero noto que sus músculos se quejaban, el dolor era enorme… no solo en sus miembros superiores… en sus piernas también y el movimiento le había causado un gran dolor en su zona abdominal… además de que noto las marcas en sus brazos y piernas dándole a entender que había sido inmovilizada por varias personas y lastimada…

-Ah, qué bien me siento- se escuchó… y Mirai con dificultad vio al Kage que solo miraba por la ventana únicamente en calzoncillos… y entonces recordó lo que paso.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella levemente con tristeza, pero el pareció escucharla y volteo -¿Por qué me hizo esto…?

-Fuiste mejor de lo que pensé… te agradezco por ayudarme a sacar toda esta frustración y estrés pequeña- dijo Naruto, Mirai le miro impactada por tal declaración más porque noto que él no se veía nada arrepentido… al contrario, se veía bastante cínica su expresión burlona –Por cierto, creo que de momento esto debe de quedar como un secreto... ya sabes, debemos de mantener las apariencias por el bien de tu reputación.

-Yo… Hokage sama…- dijo ella bajando la mirada y cubriendo sus pechos al descubierto en un acto de protección pudorosa tardía… pero Naruto se acercó y sin nada de delicadeza la empujo y la presiono contra la cama mientras que su mano pasara por sus pierna para abrirla mientras que con la otra cubría la boca de la chica para acercar su rostro al de ella.

-Es lo mejor… no digas nada… y veras que tendrás muchos beneficios de mi parte… sé recompensar a la gente que me ayuda- dijo él con una sonrisa mordaz mientras que con sus mano tentaba la pequeña abertura rosada de la chica que aún conservaba algunos rastros de sangre y semen en ella.

Mirai le miro con miedo, mientras que no sabía que hacer al sentir aquellos dedos paseando por el contorno de su intimidad nuevamente y como el Kage se despojaba de su única prenda.

-Creo que estoy listo para un mañanero… si… me ayudara mucho a estar tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Mirai temblaba… lo que le había hecho el Hokage durante toda la noche aun le causaba traumas… y más cuando vio que preparaba el Kagebunshin…

-"Oh por dios no… por todo lo sagrado no de nuevo eso"- pensó aterrada mientras que los Narutos se materializaban y su cuerpo sufrió un acceso de incontinencia por el terror que ello le causo...

En otra parte.

Acnologia había sacado al tipo que había observado siendo arrastrado por el rio y le miro, este estaba tan dañado que realmente la posibilidad de que se salvase era casi nula, realmente aparte de la falta de sangre él tipo tenía ya rasgos de hipotermia avanzada, aunado a la infección y a la septicemia…

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- dijo Himawari con nervios.

-Le dieron una tremenda paliza- dijo Acnologia mientras que trataba de mantener vivo al tipo lo más posible con sus habilidades ya que tenía curiosidad… no curarlo o dejarlo bien, solo quería mantenerlo vivo el tiempo suficiente para saber que había pasado–No lo lograra, pero al menos sabremos que le dejo en ese estado..-dijo mientras que le suministraba algo de magía para mantenerle vivo.

-Mis… mis… hijas…- dijo el Hombre entre sollozos, Hima se le acercó para tratar de ayudarle pero al no poder hacer nada solo tomo su mano.

-Por favor cálmese… no podremos hacer nada si no se relaja un poco- dijo ella, pero Acnologia negó con la cabeza.

-No necesita siquiera hablar- dijo Acnologia y usando la Magia pudo hacer visible los recuerdos del Hombre… y las imágenes de sus recuerdos se vieron para ambos en lo que parecía ser una proyección holográfica.

Himawari se cubrió la boca de horror… veían a los Shinobis atacar al pueblo con saña a aquellas personas indefensas, vieron los recuerdos del hombre mientras que este veía como violaban a su mujer y a sus hijas frente a él sin que él pudiese hacer algo para defenderlas… Ver como estaban a punto de ejecutarles desde su perspectiva parental fue demasiado duro para la pequeña… Acnologia noto en su interior una sensación de molestia bastante grande al ver como habían matado en el acto a una niña de una edad similar a la de la chica que estaba con él, eso tras ser fuertemente sodomizada de esa manera… y como mientras que el hombre huía su visión contemplaba la manera en la que su gente era ejecutada, violada, sodomizada por placer… por Shinobis y Kunoichis.

-¡No!- exclamo Himawari volteando la cara con terror y asco.

-Míralos… es parte de la esencia del mundo, es igual en todos lados… aquellos que tienen algún poder, lo usan para abusar del más débil… es asqueroso- dijo Acnologia con una sonrisa sádica mientras que Himawari le observaba –No niegues la crueldad del mundo, el negarlo hará que olvides que es lo que se debe de hacer y lo que no se debe de hacer, la ignorancia te llevara a la repetición de estas acciones, por eso jamás debes de dar la espalda, míralo y crece… no cometas mí mismo error pequeña.

Himawari le miro…y se percató de que podía tener razón… por lo que siguió observando los recuerdos del hombre aun con el miedo y el Asco que generaba en su ser el ver como niñas y niños de una edad similar a ella, eran totalmente humillados y ultrajados... algo en su interior tembló al ver esas imágenes y las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos… ya no sabía era eso por aquellas pobres víctimas o por ella misma, pero esas imágenes quedarían para siempre en su memoria… sobre todo con las imágenes de la niña siendo brutalmente violada hasta su muerte mientras gritaba con desesperación y lágrimas en su rostro por ayuda o piedad… y como en su huida el hombre vio como otras jovencitas y jovencitos eran violados y asesinados por puro placer mientras que los y las Shinobis introducían kunais, botellas o ya encarrerados, carbón ardiente en sus orificios y reían de los gritos de agonía, horror y desesperación de sus presas… aquel sadismo era difícil de asimilar… el ver cómo la gente era quemada viva… personas empaladas tratando inútilmente de retirar aquellas varas de sus cuerpos… una a una aquellas escenas se le quedaron en su mente… ver a varios hombres colocados en fila mientras que los Shinobis competían a ver quién cortaba más cabezas de un tajo… ¿Como una barbarie como esa era divertida para esas personas?

El hombre empezó a convulsionarse de pronto mientras que vomitaba sangre…

-Por favor… venguen… a mi familia…- dijo el viejo ya delirando –Esos… esos malditos… Shinobis… deben desaparecer… solo causan dolor… y sufrimiento.

Acnologia le miro y solo suspiro al ver que el viejo moría.

-¿Tan malos son los Shinobis?- dijo Himawari al ver el cadáver.

-Son solo un grupo de poder, no existen malos o buenos, solo actores… ellos actúan así porque su poder se los permite, cualquiera que obtiene un gran poder, se vuelve loco, abusa de él y busca crear un mundo a su imagen y dominio… y elimina a todo aquel que no está de acuerdo con sus ideas- dijo Acnologia mientras que se levantaba, apuntaba a un lado de la cueva y hacia un agujero en la tierra producto de un gran rayo.

Himawari le miro asombrada mientras que Acnologia agarraba el cadáver y sin nada de tacto lo lanzaba al agujero y después lo enterraba con otra explosión.

-Señor… usted es poderoso… Pero… no veo que se convirtiera en algo así- dijo Himawari, Acnologia le miro y sonrió con malicia.

-Niña… yo fui peor… estuve a punto de destruir mi mundo y a todos los seres existentes en él… cometí miles de asesinatos… no, millones, tanto de Dragones como de los de mi misma especie- dijo Acnologia con una sonrisa sarcástica, Hima le miro confusa y en shock por esa declaración.

-Yo… no lo creo… -dijo ella –si fuese así no hubiese enterrado a este hombre….- pero Acnologia solo le miro sin ninguna reacción fuera de la sonrisa ironica.

-Ve a dormir, hay cosas que debo de pensar- dijo él, Himawari solo asintió y se acostó sobre las pieles que Acnologia había traído para ella, aunque seguía dudando que fuera malvado…

Acnologia salió de la cueva y se transformó en Dragón, se elevó por los Aires mientras que su olfato lo guiaba

-"Allí"- pensó Acnologia mientras que vio un par de Barcos con Shinobis.

El aroma los delataba, eran parte de esa avanzada Punitiva que iban a la zona donde ellos estaban viviendo… el olor le indico a Acnologia lo que hacían en el navío… el olor del sexo era inconfundible para su olfato…

Gruño al escuchar con sus oídos de Dragón como adentro del Barco muchas jóvenes aldeanas eran violadas… ya no había esperanza para ellas... estaban tan drogadas y destrozadas mentalmente que realmente no podrían vivir con normalidad aunque las liberaran y eso si no sucumbían ante algún otro depravado.

4 Barcos… 180 Shinobis, al menos 40 prisioneras… y el olor le indico que había muchos despojos robados de los Poblados costeros…

-¡Señor en el Cielo!- dijo un vigía asombrado

-¿Pero qué diablos?- dijo el líder -¡Un Dragón!

-¡Cómo es posible!- dijo otro más asombrado-¡Esas cosas son solo leyendas!

Varios de los Shinobis subieron sorprendidos… hasta que Acnologia de un disparo borro a todos los Barcos y lanzo una serie de disparos de su flama nova a la costa destrozando todos los puertos a más de 100 km a la redonda… eso detendría cualquier intento de los Shinobis por invadir las islas y las ciudades del otro lado del mar por algún tiempo… ni él supo porque lo hizo… solo lo hizo por desear hacerlo… no tenía nada que ver la gente de los pueblos... eso quería creer.

Sin embargo algo más estaba en su mente… esa niña… no podía dejarla en una villa… si esto que estaba pasando se estaba repitiendo en todos lados… algún día podría ser que ella se encontrara con esa situación, y viviendo en una Villa o aldea jamás estaría lista para enfrentar esos riesgos… ¿Qué haría entonces con esa pequeña?... no lo sabía aun, pero una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

Konoha

Mirai estaba en la regadera… acurrucada en el piso mientras que el agua caía sobre de ella y esta limpiaba como podía la sangre y el líquido seminal que tenía a lo largo de su cuerpo, cabello e intimidad...

-¿Por qué?- dijo mientras que lloraba y recordaba todo lo que paso en la noche.

FLASHBACK

Mirai había acomodado a Naruto en un sillón mientras que buscaba algo que darle, vio el refrigerador de su amiga, por ser pequeño y colocado en una esquina le obligaba a inclinarse en cuclillas para sacar las cosas de su interior… sin notar que eso le daba a Naruto una mirada de su trasero bien formado por el ejercicio diario que ella practicaba.

-"Nada mal"- pensó para si el rubio mientras que el Alcohol en su sangre reaccionaba con la maldición dentro de él y que nublaba su cerebro, mientras que el chakra maldito lo dominaba por completo, la ruptura con su esposa y la muerte de su hija debilito tanto su mente que la maldición entro a él tan facilmente… la lujuria lo abordaba mientras que se levantaba y se acercaba a Mirai.

-Creo que aquí hay algo de carne- dijo Mirai sonriente mientras que no notaba que Naruto se acercaba a ella.

-Si… quiero esta carne- dijo él mientras que sujetaba a Mirai del trasero y con sus manos empezaba a masajear sus glúteos.

-¡HOKAGE SAMA!- exclamo Mirai asombrada por tal acción pero no podía hacer nada por lo pequeño del sitio y que el Hokage le tapaba la salida, aparte de que la presiono de tal manera que le era imposible liberarse.

-Si… esto me servirá- dijo él con lujuria mientras que empezaba a arrancarle la ropa y para el terror de Mirai, le sujetaba con tanta fuerza mientras que con su lengua humedecía sus pequeños senos ahora liberados de sus ropas y se enfocaba en sus rosados pezones… ella trató de resistir, pero Naruto era mucho más fuerte que ella, por lo que estaba totalmente a su merced.

-¡Hokage sama! ¡Déjeme por favor!- decía ella tratando de liberarse… pero Naruto solo sonrío con malicia, y le miro con una falsa mirada lastimera.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías… y tu deber es entregarte en cuerpo y alma a tu Kage- dijo mientras que haciendo fuerza le arrancaba las ropas restantes dejando al descubierto la entrepierna de la chica la cual pese a su edad, mostraba rastros de poca madurez, con escaso vello púbico en su contorno color oscuro y una zona vaginal cerrada que ocultaba su clítoris dentro suyo.

-¡NOO!- exclamo ella al notar que la mirada del Hokage se enfocaba en masturbar su intimidad -¡Por favor deténgase! ¡Aun soy Virgen! ¡No quiero pasar por esto! ¡Contrólese por el amor de Dios! ¡Piense en sus hijos!

-Al demonio más bien… - dijo Naruto burlón y le arrojo a la cama mientras que se desabrochaba el pantalón y mostraba su erecto miembro al aire–Veras que te va a gustar… tal y como a todas las demás ¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Los clones de Naruto aparecieron desnudos y de inmediato atraparon a Mirai tirándola en la cama para ponerla en 4, mientras que la abrían totalmente hacia el original, ella solo le miraba aterrada… más porque, pudo notar que todos la miraban de forma depredadora, mientras que el original solo se acomodaba para introducir su miembro en ella.

-¡Por favor! ¡Tenga piedad! ¡No me haga esto!- exclamo ella aterrada mientras que lloraba.

-Vamos… será como una Muela por remover… dolerá un poco pero después no querrás que la saque… además ¿No dijiste que me ayudarías? Esta es la mejor manera- dijo el mientras que se preparaba y de pronto se le ocurría algo.

-Paren por favor- dijo ella suplicante pero Naruto solo sonrió junto a sus copias.

-sujétenla bien que se moverá mucho cuando empecemos- dijo él mientras que los clones asentían y sujetando a una aterrada Mira la colocaban de tal manera que quedo apoyada de pecho en la cama y con su trasero levantado mientras que uno de los bunshins le abría totalmente su zona vaginal ante Naruto y le dejaba ver su parte más intimida, incluido el intacto himen que ella aún conservaba de un color rosa salmón –Que buen ángulo… vaya desperdicio… ser virgen con ese pedazo de trasero que te cargas… pero no te preocupes… te agradara bastante esto tras un poco de practica…

-No… no… ¡NO!- grito ella al sentir que era penetrada sin nada de delicadeza y como le arrebataba su pureza… lágrimas salieron por sus ojos mientras que su boca se desencajaba en un alarido de dolor.

-Ah sí, esta estrechez es algo que no había sentido desde que tuve mi primera vez con Hinata… pero siento como si quisieras absorber mi pene en tu interior Mirai… -dijo Naruto mientras que enfocaba todo su peso en su entrepierna para penetrar más profundo a la chica.

-¡Arggh! –Exclamaba ella al sentir tal dolor en ella –Por favor… por favor… déjeme…

-Veo es algo extremo para tu primera vez… no te preocupes desviare un poco el dolor a otro punto pequeña –dijo mientras que con su pulgar penetraba el recto de la chica causando más gritos y convulsiones en ella- je sin duda este sitio igual se sentirá genial… una vez que se afloje también le probare

-¡Pare por favor! – Grito ella mientras que aquel dolor cubría toda su mente- ¡Ya deténgase maldito cerdo!

-Vaya, se puso grosera la nena… ¿Alguien podría callarla?- dijo Naruto burlón

-Si claro –dijo uno de sus bunshins mientras que obligaba a Mirai a realizarle una felación al introducirle el miembro hasta la campanilla a la chica –Vaya… esto es genial

-¡mmmmph!- ella apenas podía tomar aire por la manera tan extrema en que el miembro del Buinshin cubría su boca y le llegaba a la garganta, sentía arcadas pero ante todo, sentía la terrible humillación de que su garganta y vagina eran brutalmente violadas… en eso sintió un líquido viscoso en su rostro muy cercano al ojo… otro bunshin había eyaculado en su cabello y cara

-Anda vamos chicos debemos premiarla por ser tan buena con nosotros… -dijo el original

-Quiero probar el anal con ella en cuando acabes…- dijo otro bunshin

-Aunque no tiene mucho… pero podría hacer un interesante paizuri… -dijo otro torciendo su pezón- me recuerda un poco a los de Sakura a su edad…

-Vamos, ella estaba más plana, aquí si hay de dónde agarrar… -dijo el original… -Oye… mejor aprovechemos y vamos todos a la vez.

Mirai sintió terror al notar que otro de los bunshin se colocó sobre de ella y le penetro analmente… Mirai no podía gritar al tener su boca cubierta… por debajo, un bunshin se metió y la jalo, haciendo una doble penetración vaginal…

-¡Wow, nunca había imaginado un triple!- dijo Naruto mientras que entre él y sus Bunshin continuaban la violación –nos estamos superando hoy muchachos.

-"Por favor… duele… paren… no quería que fuera así mi primera vez... No sigan"- pensaba Mirai con horror mientras que sentía como su Kage se venía dentro de ella

-Diablos… es buena- dijo el Kage riendo.

-Creo que aguantara toda la noche- dijo uno de los Bunshin y Mirai abrió los ojos asombrada…

-No…- dijo ella con horror mientras que veía a los Bunshin prepararse.

FIN FLASHBACK

Mirai solo siguió llorando mientras que terminaba de secarse.

-Maldita sea… ¿Qué hare ahora?- dijo con tristeza –No puedo decirlo… nadie me creerá… mamá… no… si lo digo podría afectarla… eso si me cree.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran

-Eso si me cree… cosa que no haría nadie… no… si hay alguien- dijo de pronto. –Boruto… él podría ayudarme.

Y ella se dio cuenta de que el joven hijo del Kage podría ser su única esperanza para ella... ya que Naruto le había pedido verla esa noche nuevamente… y sabía que de seguir así, la volveria una esclava.

Dos días después

Acnologia en su forma de Dragón volaba con Himawari a su espalda a través del océano.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo ella con calma y algo de emoción por el volar por los cielos.

-Debo de mostrarte algo y de allí tomaras una decisión- dijo el Dragón con decisión.

-¿Decidir?- dijo ella confusa.

-Decidirás el rumbo de tu vida dependiendo de lo que veas- dijo Acnologia con seriedad.

Himawari se sintió rara, pero asintió mientras que se acercaban a la costa.

Vieron pasar la tierra como una exhalación, entonces Himawari vio unas ruinas… parecía que el Fuego se había apagado no hacía mucho.

El Dragón descendió con suavidad mientras que brillaba y cambiaba a su forma humana… Himawari pasó de estar en la espalda de Acnologia a estar en su brazo… cosa que le hizo sonrojarse.

-Mira a tu alrededor- dijo él mientras que bajaba a la apenada niña.

-Este es…- dijo ella mientras que veía el pueblo que estaba ahora marcado en sus memorias.

-Sí, es de ese hombre- dijo él mientras que se adentraba –Vamos, sígueme.

Ella le siguió mientras que veía los cadáveres quemados en el suelo.

Vio varios cadáveres colgados en los árboles, algunos ya estaban siendo devorados por la fauna carroñera por lo que sus órganos ahora en putrefacción estaban colgando. Caminaron a donde se veían las ruinas de una construcción, Himawari solo observo los cadáveres calcinados de muchas personas en el interior...

-Eran estudiantes, los Shinobis les encerraron y prendieron fuego al edificio, te aseguro por esos ángulos que murieron muy lentamente- dijo él con calma y una sonrisa, ella solo se cubrió la boca –Sigamos.

Vieron entonces los cuerpos empalados de mujeres y hombres… también en varias picas estaban colocadas las cabezas de los Ancianos del pueblo y en las casas los cuerpos degollados de las personas violadas y sodomizadas… Himawari tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Volare este lugar en pedazos… pero antes… ¿Qué es lo que crees sobre esto?- dijo el hombre con seriedad, Himawari ahogo el llanto que estaba saliendo.

-Es horrible… ¿Por qué hicieron esto?- dijo ella.

-Ya te lo dije, poder, simple y llano poder, hay gente que abusa de él, la corrupción es algo común cuando existe un poder absoluto, yo lo entendí al tener todo el poder… me corrompi, enloqueci y cause miles de daños a muchos… pero ahora veo que debe de haber un equilibrio, entre el bien y el mal, entre la gente y los seres existentes… y es aquí donde decidirás- dijo él con seriedad

-¿Decidir?- dijo ella confusa.

-Decide si deseas tener una vida común o si deseas hacer una diferencia- dijo Acnologia con seriedad.

-¿De qué habla?- dijo ella.

-Si deseas una vida Común, te llevare hasta el punto más lejano, a alguna villa agradable donde te adoptaran y te criaran como a una aldeana más, crecerás y tendrás una vida normal, te casaras, tendrás hijos, envejecerás como cualquier otro y fallecerás en paz- dijo con calma y ella le miro –Oh si deseas un cambio… te llevare conmigo, te enseñare lo que sé, te daré el poder para que puedas defenderte y proteger lo que deseas… o a quienes lo requieran, como estas personas esperaron hasta su final.

-Yo…- dijo ella pero él le cargo de nuevo sonrojándola, aunque la subió a sus hombros

-No decidas aun, piénsalo, vamos de regreso y cuando lleguemos me lo dirás- dijo mientras que se transformaba de nuevo en Dragón y se elevaban… Himawari estaba confusa… su corazón latía cada vez que él le cargaba… y entonces noto que solo tenía una decisión posible…

Se quedaría con él.

Konoha

Sumire abrió los ojos… estaba desnuda y sucia… vio a Chochou dormir en el sillón en iguales condiciones… aun recordaba lo que paso después de que terminara el funeral y solo suspiro… esto era un asco

-Demonios… no pensé que esto era lo que planeaba ese pederasta- dijo Sumire mientras que sobaba sus partes lastimadas -¿Cómo fue que tu te prestaste a hacerme esto?

Miro con rencor a Chochou quien seguía dormida.

Sumire solo apretó los dientes al recordar que la joven obesa había sido participe en la violación que le habían realizado…

En Otra parte.

-Señores y señoras, los he reunido para decidir una situación vital- dijo Naruto a la reunión del Consejo de Konoha.

Los miembros del mismo esperaban hablar sobre las acciones a tomar en la reconstrucción y mejoras para la protección… nadie imagino que Naruto cambiaria todo lo que ellos pensaban con una serie de medidas Draconianas que serían solo el inicio de un gran cambio en la historia.

Continuara

Como notaran, este episodio fue muy crudo, la violación de Mirai la inspire en descripciones de casos reales, aquí al contrario de los fics Harem donde todas se emocionan por tener sexo con Naruto, aquí el cómo violador no generara esa sensación, sino que será todo dark y cruel. Igual ya se mencionó pero Sumire también fue atacada, veremos en el próximo capítulo como fue y por qué culpa a Chochou.

Himawari ha decidido quedarse con Acnologia, quien pese a parecer algo OCC recuerden que es el Acno que ya dejo de ser un lunático sino que recuerda mas sobre su pasado Acno igual recordemos que tenia todas las magias que había comido, así que no duden que Himawari tendrá a un Maestro que le enseñara cientos de Magias.

En el próximo veremos también el inicio de las reacciones de Boruto y como empezara su camino a la revolución, así mismo tendremos una escena de Hanabi que ayudara a que Boruto siga siendo un Héroe, mientras que Naruto empezara a descender más y más.

Para este capítulo me inspire en los crímenes japoneses en China y en la Violación de Junko Furuta.

Suerte


	7. Episodio 5

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 5: Punitiva**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte, y tendrá una versión alternativa no Crossover que será aún más cruenta**

Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja, tenía reunido al consejo de la aldea en lo más alto de la torre del Hokage tras unos días de reconstrucción transcurridos tras el ataque terrorista y acabados los funerales públicos… si bien varios de los presentes veían extrañados al Hokage, quien les presentaba una mirada seria a sus consejeros, estos al ser todos estos líderes de Clanes, amigos y aliados en la gran Guerra, consideraron que era una buena señal ver al rubio en mejor estado tras la terrible perdida de su hija en días pasados… este al ver como todos veían al líder de su aldea con cautela solo sonrío… pero no era su sonrisa habitual… esta vez tenía algo planeado, algo que era demasiado Grande para contenerlo realmente... por lo que esperaba se diese tal y como planeaba el momento idóneo para ello.

-Hokage Sama, la situación es muy pesada…-dijo un Miembro del Clan Aburame- Aparte del ataque que recibimos hace algunos días, creemos que los Terroristas han procurado seguir dañándonos en posteriores ataques que por su propia naturaleza son imposibles de prevenir, ya que las tácticas de prevención usuales que desarrollamos basados en la detección de chakra están siendo tan poco efectivas… que me temo su objetivo era reducir las fuerzas de reacción de Konoha-exclamo a lo cual Naruto le miro seriamente.

-Extrapola cualquier dato o pensamiento al respecto por favor- dijo con calma Naruto a dicha persona.

-Como usted desee Hokage-sama… aun no es de conocimiento público, pero ayer en la tarde, todos los puertos en una Línea de 100 km de costa fueron destruidos al unísono, con ello toda la Marina Mercante y Militar de los países del Fuego, el Agua e incluso parte del País de las Olas, estos han perdido de manera total la infraestructura de transporte naval en la costa del Oeste, la cual fue destruida por completo, dejando esa Zona sin ningún tipo de manera de dirigirse a los puertos que están allende al mar, y con lo de los puertos destrozados, no podremos reconstruir nuestra Flota Marítima a números aceptables al menos por algunas decenas de Años ya que incluso las Bahías han sido destruidas- dijo con seriedad, eso provoco que todos empezaran a hablar sobre la situación con nerviosismo, a Naruto igual le preocupo pero… sin notarlo, la maldición le empezó a afectar de nuevo… y casi de manera innata, ideas empezaban a circular en mente- No cabe duda que con dicho ataque han limitado cualquier movilización de nuestras tropas por dicha costa Hokage-sama dejando ese punto como un punto muerto.

-¿Qué podremos hacer en este caso?- dijo Un miembro del Clan Inuzuka-¿Me estás diciendo que la aldea esta ahora imposibilitada de algún ataque o defensa costera? ¿Es una broma?

-Es muy probable que estos ataques continúen- dijo Shikamaru con seriedad –Tengo de momento los datos de la expedición Punitiva los cuales me temo no son nada alentadores.

-Léelos por favor- dijo Naruto mientras que más ideas empezaban a surgir en su cabeza.

-De acuerdo a nuestros agentes de campo, se ha conseguido información adicional sobre los Lugares de Origen de los terroristas identificados como participes del ataque a la aldea, así mismo de sus contactos o familiares cercanos, sin embargo algunos pueblos parecen haber sido destruidos por sus aliados para eliminar pruebas que permitan el rastreo efectivo de los involucrados- dijo Shikamaru –Al parecer dichas destrucciones fueron con un exceso de violencia de parte de los Terroristas para borrar o contaminar todo dato útil para que nuestros shinobis especializados pudieran usar para dar con su paradero.

-"Si claro, de los terroristas"- pensó para si Naruto, quien antes de la Reunión había tenido contacto con uno de los Anbu que estaba encargado de vigilar a la punitiva a expensas de los verdaderos dirigentes, y este le conto las acciones de sus shinobis con gran lujo de detalles, este en un principio se sorprendió por aquellas palabras de los delitos que decían habían cometido shinobis de la hoja, pero pese a lo que esperase el Anbu, Naruto solo le agradeció y le indico que siguiera en sus labores y que de momento no tomaría ninguna acción pública en contra de los involucrados, aunque empezaba a analizar en sus adentros el cómo usar esta información a su favor.

Naruto siguió escuchando el informe de Shikamaru, el cual narraba como parecía que se había usado una técnica de tierra quemada para destruir cualquier evidencia física, incluyendo la vida de cualquier habitante de dichas aldeas, el ataque fue con tal lujo de violencia que sin duda eran condenables bajo los nuevos lineamientos de la alianza shinobi... al oír eso, Naruto puso en movimiento sus planes… más al ver el horror en las caras de sus consejeros.

-Estimados miembros del Consejo… estamos pasando una situación terrible… y debo de admitir que en parte ha sido mi culpa el permitir que eventos como estos sucediesen, no solo en nuestra jurisdicción sino en la aldea misma…-dijo Naruto con un tono de voz de verdadera melancolía que extraño a los presentes.

-Naruto sabes bien que no debes culparte por cosas como estas –dijo Shikamaru tratando de animarle- Cosas como estas son situaciones que debemos considerar al pertenecer a una aldea shinobi…

-En eso te equivocas Shikamaru –dijo Naruto bajando la mirada y viendo al consejo-Es culpa mía, es un fracaso a mi puesto y deber, ya que he notado que el haber presionado la Paz en el mundo permitió que nos debilitáramos de manera que el mismo nombre de los shinobi ya no provoca el mismo respeto que hace unos años tenía y eso es tal que las consecuencias las tenemos a la vista, nos hemos vuelto una burla para lo que éramos en un pasado- Dijo Naruto con seriedad.

-¿A qué se refiere Hokague sama?- dijo Shikamaru con nerviosismo tratando de alejar malos pensamiento que le provocaban esos comentarios.

-Shikamaru, miembros del Consejo, en estos momentos públicamente acepto y admito que hemos errado el camino más propicio para la aldea y nuestros ciudadanos… si, lo admito, la paz es hermosa, la convivencia entre villas aún más, y sus beneficios económicos y sociales son admirables…-dijo con gran elocuencia Naruto.

-En efecto tenemos una gran era de prosperidad Naruto lograda por tus tratados-dijo Shikamaru extrañado por sus palabras- Pero ¿Porque sacas el tema en estos momentos…?

-Por qué tras esto lo eh visto realmente… su naturaleza es en teoría totalmente hermosa, pero en la realidad, es muy poco práctica, hemos permitido que nuestros enemigos nos vean débiles y vulnerables… Konoha está siendo un chiste a grado tal que no podemos siquiera imponer nuestra propia autodeterminación sin preguntarle a otras villas que debemos hacer al respecto… ¿No les frustra eso? Konoha ha perdido su influencia, ahora debemos de tratar a todos con pinzas para que no se molesten, ahora debemos de limitar los beneficios para nuestros ciudadanos si es que algo no beneficia a los de otros lados y ponerlos antes que a nuestra propia gente… no… debo de admitir que mi pensamiento nos llevó al desastre- dijo Naruto con seriedad- Por ello admito mi error en tomar aquella filosofía como mi mandato y les aseguro que tomare medidas para preservar no solo a la villa sino a todos sus habitantes en un estatus que evite acciones como estas se repitan sin importar los medios necesarios para dicho propósito.

-¿De qué estás hablando Naruto?- dijo Shikamaru confuso y perdiendo el protocolo-¡Acaso entiendes lo que estás diciendo! ¡Eso podría generar un conflicto interaldeas!

-Creo que entiendo la disposición del Hokage- dijo un Hyuga con una sonrisa en su rostro –Konoha debe de recuperar su puesto hegemónico en el Mundo, debemos demostrar que somos fuertes para que nuestros enemigos no nos ataquen de nuevo y tengamos que volver a sufrir estos incidentes… así mismo para poder evitar cualquier tipo de abuso de parte de externos y también enseñarle a los demás que con Konoha no sé juega, puede contar con el clan Hyuga para dicha cruzada.

-¡Pero eso es una Locura!- dijo Shikamaru sorprendido -¡Naruto no puedes estar diciendo eso! ¡Iría en contra de los mismos tratados que tú mismo estableciste! ¡Podrían usarlo como un Casus Belli contra nosotros!

-Lo sé, y entiendo lo contradictorio de ello… pero no podemos permitir que estos incidentes se repitan… yo… mi hija pereció por culpa de tal filosofía… yo soy el culpable de su muerte y de todos los demás civiles que perecieron ese día-dijo con seriedad- Es por ello tomare medidas para que nunca más vuelva a repetirse un hecho como ese.

-Naruto… entiendo tu pena, pero ¡No podemos precipitarnos! ¡Esto es una insensates!- dijo Shikamaru más Naruto levanto la voz.

-¡Comprendo tus palabras y tu temor Shikamaru pero es mi deber y responsabilidad el velar por lo mejor para la aldea!- exclamo con excitación mientras que golpeaba la mesa con firmeza y decisión-¡Estableceremos el orgullo de Konoha de Nuevo! –de inmediato observo a los demás miembros del consejo mientras que sonreía- Claro, si el consejo aquí presente aprueba tal camino, después de todo, esto no es una dictadura sino una democracia, por lo que respetare la decisión de todos los aquí presentes… y como Hokage me comprometeré a cumplir los acuerdos a los que hoy se lleguen.

-¡El Hokage tiene Razón!- exclamo Kiba Inuzuka desde su lugar -¡Konoha debe de ser fuerte de nuevo y demostrarle a sus enemigos que no vamos a aceptar que nos ataquen! ¡Los Inuzuka te apoyaremos Naruto!

-¡Una aldea fuerte y unida como una gran colmena sin duda será beneficioso! – Dijo Shino Aburame- El Clan Aburame apoyara este nuevo camino.

-¡La voluntad del fuego debe demostrar arder no solo en nuestra voluntad sino en todos nuestros actos!-dijo Konohamaru algo indeciso pero seguro- Cuenta con el apoyo del Clan Sarutobi.

Naruto sonrió, todo salía a pedir de boca y no había necesitado de algún plan alterno, y tenía varios ya que apenas uno de los Anbus le había traído información sobre ciertas prácticas que Kiba estaba llevando a cabo con cierta pandilla que llevaba consigo desde hace bastantes semanas por lo que estaba más que preparado para persuadirle si no era favorable su resolución en aquella votación… pero era satisfactoria su respuesta, antes de que la maldición se apoderase de él, quizás lo habría degradado, humillado y encerrado incluso antes de aquella reunión… pero ahora veía esas actividades como algo que debía de aprovechar a futuro…

-Pero…- dijo Shikamaru algo sorprendido al ver el apoyo de varios clanes a tales palabras- como líder del clan Nara me abstendré de participar en este error Naruto… te pido lo reconsideres.

-Shikamaru san, es una orden del Hokage, y es una buena orden- dijo Shino acercándose, Shikamaru le miro con sorpresa, ya que comúnmente Shino por sus labores de Docencia no era invitado a las sesiones del Consejo aun cuando fuese el líder visible del clan… lo que Shikamaru no sabía es que Naruto lo había invitado por que se había enterado de ciertas acciones de Shino… y considero que podían serle útiles algunas de sus medidas a futuro, claro, tras hablar personalmente con él al respecto y llegar a un trato previo a la reunión.

-Que problemático, esto se está poniendo realmente feo… no me hago responsable-dijo para sí mismo Shikamaru…

En otra parte.

Sumire se acababa de arreglar el cabello, suspiro al verlo aun tan demacrado y recordó como quedo de sucio con ese asqueroso líquido blanquecino proveniente de su sensei, mientras que suspiraba… aun recordaba lo que paso el otro día… ella no era estúpida, sabía que Shino y Chochou la habían violado bajo la excusa de que las Kunoichis debían de tener conocimientos de seducción… pero era demasiado obvio que esto fue una violación en toda regla… estupro o estatutaria… no importaba como llamarlo… sus zonas vaginal y anal aún estaban totalmente enrojecidas por la rudeza… y aun sentía un dolor en su zona pectoral, quedando con marcas que parecían ser mordidas o pellizcos de gran fuerza… ella solo recordó esa desagradable sensación de todo lo que salía de ella y suspiro con resignación.

-Y lo peor de todo esto… es que no pude apoyar a Boruto- dijo molesta mientras lagrimas caían de sus mejillas… más que nada por su propia impotencia…

Flashback

Entre Sarada y ella abrazaban a Boruto… ambas lo apoyaban en su dolor… pues sabían que perder a un familiar y más por culpa de otro familiar era horrible.

Sumire desde hacía mucho que sentía un profundo afecto por Boruto… pero también notaba que Sarada tenía igual algunos sentimientos por él rubio.

Pero eso no importaba de momento, ella debía de ayudar a Boruto, él se esforzó por ayudarle durante el incidente del Nue e incluso la apoyo pese a que Mitsuki la había atacado… y por ello debía de corresponderle.

-Sumire… es hora- dijo una voz y ella vio a Shino mirándole con seriedad a cierta distancia.

-Shino Sensei… por favor, ¿No podemos dejar pasar esta situación por hoy?- dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa Sumire?- dijo Sarada aun abrazando a Boruto.

-Había acordado un entrenamiento especial con Shino Sensei, es algo que me dijo que por ciertas circunstancias que acontecieron hace un tiempo, solo yo podía hacer y tenía el deber de realizarlas- dijo Sumire con seriedad.

-Sensei, creo que no es el momento para realizar esas actividades - dijo Sarada, Shino le miro, Sarada pensó en decir más, pero noto que Boruto se estaba dejando caer con un llanto silencioso y prefirió consolarlo.

-Por desgracia es urgente, si pudiera atrasarlo lo haría, pero ya hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo y eso podría afectar todo el proyecto- dijo Shino, Sarada le miro y Sumire suspiro.

-Sarada, te encargo cuidar a Boruto, iré a verlo en cuanto termine- dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Sarada con seriedad.

-Si… además, tu eres la más cercana amiga de Boruto- dijo Sumire, quien se acercó a ellos –Boruto… no tengo mucho que pueda decir… pero sabes que estoy contigo y te apoyare en todo lo que pueda… se fuerte, sé que podrás superarlo.

Sumire se despidió y se marchó siguiendo a Shino, sin saber lo que se le venía.

Fin Flashback.

Sumire suspiro… de haber sabido que perdería su virginidad esa noche… y aparte de que sufriría la traición de una amiga… sin duda alguna hubiese preferido quedarse a lado de Boruto sin importar lo que hubiese sucedido a su lado… o lo que habría dejado que sucediera.

-Jamás pensé que Chochou fuera a prestarse a esto- dijo molesta- Nunca pensé ese sadismo y degeneración proveniente de alguien como ella como para hacerme esas barbaridades… incluso supero a ese malnacido de Shino… -empezaron a salir las lágrimas al punto de que no podía controlarlas- Ya sabía que tras mi traición no merecía la gran cosa pero esto… esto nunca lo considere ni en mis peores pesadillas… me han fregado la vida…

En otra parte.

Himawari miraba al cielo… Acnologia se había marchado en la Noche solo indicándole que volvería en la mañana a recibir su respuesta.

-Pero… ya estoy decidida- dijo para sí mientras que para no aburrirse hacia algunos ejercicios, aunque no recordaba nada fuera de su nombre, su cuerpo instintivamente actuaba de acuerdo al entrenamiento del Clan Hyuga, por ende, podía ejercitarse sin problemas con una rutina que su cuerpo parecía hacer por sí mismo de manera natural.

Ella en cierto modo entendía lo que el Dragón le había dicho… para hacer un cambió debía de ser fuerte o de lo contrario es posible que muriera en el acto… no se podía arriesgar, debía de ser un todo por el todo, no podía dudar ni dejar que esto le afectase, debía de saber que vería cosas muy feas durante el entrenamiento.

Aun así estaba decidida por completo, además, sentía afinidad al hombre Dragón… se sentía muy a gusto con él, pero igualmente sabía que si empezaba a entrenar con el Dragón, podría ser algo altamente beneficioso para ambas partes.

Por lo mientras

Acnologia había estado viajando por las costas verificando que su ataque de verdad hubiera exterminado todos los medios de transporte que pudieran poner en riesgo a la niña… y por qué no decirlo, a él mismo, aun recordaba esa debilidad que tenían los DS, el riesgo de un enorme poder conllevaba tener esa enfermedad con los transportes.

-Creo que me sobrepase- dijo para si en un tono burlón… pues la Flama Nova había destrozado no solo puertos, sino también Villas costeras enteras… cientos de víctimas o quizás más habían perecido en aquel arrebato de precaución… era como volver al pasado... vio algunos lugares aun ardiendo… cuerpos carcomidos y quemados… no se sentía mal pese a todo, a fin de cuentas, llevaba siglos asesinando… aun así, sabía que se había excedido.

Decidió volver era muy posible que la niña ya hubiera decidido… aunque algo dentro de sí le indico que ella se quedaría con él... esa niña era muy especial, era fuerte, tenía en su ser una esencia hermosa que podía moldear para volverla un ser superior… y quizás podría ella brindarle al fin el descanso eterno.

Konoha.

Boruto estaba pasmado… no entendía bien que había pasado la noche pasada…

Después de separarse de Sarada y dirigirse a casa, noto que no había nadie… quizás su madre estaría en el Clan Hyuga… Y era algo lógico, el recuerdo de Himawari estaría en toda la casa… si bien necesitaba a su madre… algo le decía que necesitaba ella más tiempo para afrontarlo… y noto una carta en la mesa… su tía Hanabi le pedía acudir a su departamento...

Y aun recordaba lo que paso esa noche.

FLASHBACK

-¡Boruto!- dijo su tía al llegar al departamento el chico mientras que le abrazaba con fuerza- No sabes cómo me alegro de verte y que estés bien... cuando escuche lo de tu hermana y de la muerte de todos esos niños pensé lo peor… discúlpame que no pudiera ir al funeral, me encontraba fuera de la aldea…

-Tía- dijo el al sentirse apenado por el abrazo.

-Lo lamento, sé que debes de sentirte triste por lo que paso… ven pasa, tu tía te ayudara a que puedas relajarte- dijo ella mientras que lo llevaba al interior.

Boruto se sentía confuso, pero recibió con agrado el Té y las galletas que su tía le ofreció buscando sirviesen para aliviar las tensiones del chico.

-Anda… libera tus emociones… no es bueno que guardes nada mi pequeño- dijo Hanabi, Boruto le miro y nuevamente empezó a llorar, mientras que empezaba a contarle a Hanabi lo que sentía, ella le escucho atenta… pasaron varias horas y aunque Boruto libero mucho de su dolor… ella notó que aún se veía impactado e increíblemente estresado.

-Gracias tía… me ayudó mucho… debo… debo de ir a casa a dormir- dijo él aun triste, pero Hanabi le detuvo, era ahora o nunca.

-No… quédate, mi hermana se encerró en la Mansión y sé que no querrás hablar con tu padre…. Quédate conmigo esta noche…. Por favor, a mí… a mí también me duele, y creo que nos hará bien la mutua compañía- dijo ella, Boruto se sentía confuso, pero acepto, ella lo llevo entonces a la habitación.

-Tía… yo dormiré en el Sofá, no es necesario que me cedas tu cuarto- dijo él nervioso.

-¿Quién dijo que te cedería el cuarto?- dijo ella, Boruto le miro realmente confuso y entonces ella le robo un beso… fue uno casto, en el cual solo sus labios se juntaron por unos segundos Boruto se sintió confuso pero en cierto modo bien… su tía le guío a la cama y lo sentó con suavidad mientras que se inclinaba frente a él.

-¿Tía?- dijo confuso pero ella le sonrió con dulzura.

-Solo déjate llevar… te ayudara más de lo que crees- dijo ella mientras que desabrochaba su obi permitiendo ver sus notablemente grandes y tersos pechos, Boruto se atraganto al notar los pezones ya erectos de un color rosado… Boruto se sintió realmente excitado al verlos, por lo que naturalmente tuvo una erección… pero eso no fue lo único… su tía le desabrocho el pantalón y dejo el miembro al aire… aquel joven miembro de un adolescente en su primavera… y no era lo que se dijera enorme, pero no estaba mal dotado para su edad según el pensamiento de Hanabi. Él chico estaba nervioso, pero antes de que Boruto dijera algo, ella beso su glande sin ningún miramiento… y usando su lengua procedió a la felación, con la cual su lengua paso a rodear el glande del chico para separar el prepucio con sus labios… él se estremeció e hizo un leve movimiento y se introdujo más en la boca de Hanabi, quien en respuesta empezó a succionarle con fuerza para guiarle a la parte más profunda de su boca y con su lengua estimulaba a lo largo del miembro de Boruto

-Ti… ti… ¡Tía!- dijo él mientras que ella procedía como si fuera una experta… Boruto se sentía en el paraíso… y por momentos el dolor de su alma desaparecía… era una sensación arrolladora.

Hanabi se sentía húmeda… quería más, pero era consciente que de momento esto era lo máximo que podía y debía de hacer para ayudar a su sobrino… era su mejor manera de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba… ella prosiguió moviendo la lengua y succionando el miembro de su sobrino hasta que sintió que el rubio se corría en su boca… ella dejo que dicho líquido se acumulase en su boca mientras que dejaba el miembro de su sobrino y tras verle a los ojos, sonrió, tras eso los saboreo por un momento y lo trago frente a él.

-Tía…- dijo él sonrojado y asombrado, pero ella sonriendo lo recostó en la cama.

-Relájate… descansa, no pensemos más en ello- dijo Hanabi mientras que metía a Boruto en la cama y se acostaba a su lado apoyándole en su pecho desnudo… Boruto solo sintió el nerviosismo, pero aun así estaba más relajado, gracias a su amada tía… él no sabía que esto era solo el inició, más por que Hanabi estaba feliz por lo que había logrado de momento y considero que podría con ello obtener una gran ganancia a futuro… ya que noto que Boruto estaba feliz con ella… y empezó a fantasear de una vida de pareja con su amado sobrino.

FIN Flashback

Boruto suspiro mientras que entraba a su casa… aun así, se sintió muy bien estar así con su tía, pero había procurado evitarla hasta poner en orden lo que sentía por ella… ya que él sabía que eso que habían hecho era incesto… aunque su tía decía que no lo era por no haber penetración vaginal y que ni él se había corrido con intención de preñarle, pero él chico no era tan tonto, sabía que había hecho mal, pero no se arrepentía de ello… no del todo… ya que en el fondo, un pequeño recuerdo de Sumire y de Sarada le carcomió la mente…

-¿Por qué siento que les eh traicionado de alguna manera…?- dijo para sí mientras que suspiraba y seguía sin saber qué es lo que pasaría.

Vio un poster de su padre en un muro… y solo apretó los dientes con rabía.

-Tú… maldito… por tu culpa mi hermana murió… me encargare de hacerte pedazos algún día- dijo con una mirada oscura… pero el recuerdo de su hermana le ayudaba a controlarse un poco… no sabía que pronto tendría razones de sobra para querer matar a su padre.

En otra parte

Sarada estaba tremendamente fastidiada.

Después de haberse separado de Boruto posterior al funeral, busco a su madre para volver a casa pero no la encontró, por lo que decidió volver sola a casa, no era fuera de lo común, pero antes de eso, decidió ir al hospital, de seguro alguna emergencia había obligado a su madre a ir de vuelta considerando que era el funeral de la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Más al llegar al hospital, unos sonidos provenientes del consultorio de su madre le llamaron la atención… y no pudo evitar abrir lentamente la puerta para saber el origen de aquellos sonidos… al hacerlo pudo notar que su madre estaba teniendo un encuentro sexual con tres hombres… dos de ellos estaban penetrándole al unísono por sus diferentes cavidades, mientras que el tercero se recibía una felación de parte de ella…

Sarada tras ver esa escena solo sintió asco… no era la primera vez que veía a su progenitora teniendo encuentro como esos… pero esperaba que su madre se calmara mientras que estaban en un periodo de duelo… suspiro mientras que trataba de evitar que sus lágrimas salieran… se sentía harta, frustrada y ofendida, su madre desde hacía ya mucho tiempo se la pasaba de amante en amante… teniendo encuentros sexuales con muchos hombres, a veces como ahora, con varios a la vez… y cada día dejaba que le hicieran cosas más y más agresivas… como la lluvia dorada… o que ella se ofreciese a realizar besos negros… incluso actos lésbicos y orgías…

Si, desde entonces pasaron unos días y realmente Sarada estaba que se la llevaba a la fregada.

-Y todo es por culpa de papá… no debería de descuidar a su mujer… aunque no justifico a mi madre para nada… ¡Ah carajo! ¡Que estresante es esto!- dijo mientras que suspiraba – Pero lo peor es que no he podido apoyar del todo a Boruto… y no he podido ver a Hokage sama, diablos y ahora debo ver que comer y que hacer para pasar el rato en lo que mi madre compensa su falta de afecto… de nuevo.

Sarada paso al lado de la ventana de la casa de Sumire, y de tan concentrada que iba, no se percató que esta le miro.

-Sarada… tu si me creerías si te lo dijera pero… pero de hacerlo quizás te ponga en riesgo… y quizás te volvería otra víctima de esos malditos… además, Chochou es tu amiga… y saber la verdad de ella te destrozaría… no, debo de encargarme yo- dijo con seriedad, no permitiré que nadie más dañe a mis amigos y pase lo que yo pase… lo que yo... pase… ese… ese horror –Dijo con ira.

Sumire empezó a llorar de rabia mientras que a su memoria volvía lo que paso ese día.

FLASHBACK

En aquel oscuro almacén escolar en el que estaban algunos elementos para las practicas shinobis, estaba un colchón mugriento en el cual sentadasobre de él estaba Sumire, extrañada por lo que Shino le explicaba…

-¿Seducción?- dijo asombrada.

-Así es, las Kunoichis han olvidado ese hermoso y muy útil arte, despreciándolo por considerarlo sexista, pero en realidad es enormemente practico- dijo Shino con toda la calma del mundo- Las konoichis deben recordar que para obtener información valiosa de un enemigo no hay mejor método que saber complacer a un hombre (o mujer) en la cama y en su guardia más baja extraerle aquel conocimiento… no solo eso, en esos momentos pueden hacer que queden a su merced al grado que traicionaran incluso a sus aliados… o de ser necesario despacharlo con toda calma.

-No… no niego que es cierto que ese método era practico antes… pero creo que si lo quieren re implementar deberían de hablar directamente con el Hokage y que solo las Kunoichis que deseen hacerlo lo hagan- dijo Sumire con calma entendiendo la utilidad de ese antiguo método- No creo sea algo que deba estar en el plan de estudios… ya que muchas familias no aprobarían que sus hijas aprendan eso y podrían reducir la cantidad de Kunoichis efectivas

-Sensei, le dije que no era conveniente hablar con ella, es una mojigata- dijo una voz burlona y Sumire se sorprendió al ver a Chochou acercarse tras ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Tú sabes de esto?- dijo Sumire sorprendida al ver a su amiga.

-Por supuesto, el Sensei me está enseñando muchas habilidades de seducción… y creeme que es MUY bueno- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, Sumire se asombró.

-No… ¿No me digas que acaso tú y él…? ¿Cómo es posible? No… no creí que el Sensei fuera capaz de hacerte eso…- dijo ella, pero Chochou cambió su expresión por una rabiosa, alargo su brazo con su técnica y le estampo enfurecida contra el muro con tal fuerza que Sumire sintió que el aire se le salió y que sus músculos tronaron.

-¡Que acaso crees que por que no soy tan delgada y bonita como tú no me voltearían a ver! ¡Oh crees acaso que yo no soy lo suficientemente femenina como para que siquiera alguien quiera tener algo conmigo maldita perra!- exclamo enfurecida.

-No… no trataba de ofenderte- dijo ella herida… el ataque había sido tan a traición que sabía que no podría defenderse… no hasta que un médico le atendiese porque estaba segura que le había roto algo.

-¡Sensei! ¡Debemos de enseñarle a esta tarada lo importante que es el Sexo para las kunoichis!- dijo Chochou con fiereza, Shino le sonrió.

-Es evidente que lo íbamos a hacer querida, pero, no tenías que ser tan agresiva, ella solo es algo lenta- dijo Shino mientras que se inclinaba y ante la sorpresa de Sumire, besaba a Chochou con tal intensidad mientras que sus manos descaradamente se posaban debajo de las prendas de la chica para empezar a manosearla con tal pasión, que Sumire solo podía pensar que esos dos parecían amantes…-Mira… se ve interesada- dijo Shino.

-Si… Sensei… vamos a disfrutarla con la primera lección- dijo ella y entonces Sumire sintió miedo.

-¿Qué planean?- dijo ella tratando de liberarse, más su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, entonces Chochou se le acercó y le sonrió de modo maligno.

-Debes de ser desflorada, después te enseñaremos lo que debes de aprender- dijo Chochou soltándola y empujándola con fuerza para después volverla a sujetar en una llave Nelson, mientras que Shino con un Kunai rasgaba las ropas de Sumire dejando al descubierto sus pechos y para terror de esta su preciada intimidad...

-¡NO!- exclamo ella pero de pronto sintió un pinchazo en su brazo con el cual trato inconscientemente trato de usar para cubrir sus pechos, pero que con la llave de Chochou le dio a Shino la oportunidad de actuar-¿Qué?

-Solo es un pequeño aditivo… es para que lo goces un poco más… lo agradecerás- dijo Chochou sonriendo mientras que Sumire se sentía algo mareada… y caliente.

-No… -dijo ella mientras que la seguían desnudando y entonces sintió como manipulaban su cuerpo entre los dos.

-No estás tan mal Jefa de grupo… creo que disfrutaremos esto mutuamente- dijo mientras que le hacía chupetones en el cuello y Shino sonrío mientras que se aprovechaba para posteriormente robarle su primer beso.

Sumire empezó a jadear y empezó a recibir la masturbación de Shino y Chochou ya que mientras que las manos de Shino empezaban a estimular su zona vaginal, Chochou procedía a pellizcar con fuerza sus pezones.

-Je, je, ya estamos listos- dijo Chochou mientras que empezaba a desnudarse.

-Sí, estas en lo correcto- dijo Shino quitándose las ropas.

-No… no…- dijo Sumire al ver que Shino sacaba su miembro y entonces noto que Chochou empezaba a aplicarle un Cunnilingus- ¡NO! ¡DEJENME!

-Calla y empieza a usar la boca- dijo Shino metiéndole el miembro en la boca con fuerza hasta la garganta, Sumire sabía que la inyección le estaba obligando a ser complaciente… no era Rohypnol… ya que entonces ya no tendría casi nada de autocontrol, era otra cosa… por ello se percató que no tenia de otra… de no hacerlo no podría respirar siquiera cuando sentía aquel vello púbico en su nariz y aquel miembro bajando por su garganta… debía de permitir que la violasen si quería sobrevivir, ya después buscaría el desquite.

Sumire empezó a usar la lengua sabiendo que estimularlo era una manera de poder protegerse, y Shino sonrió.

-Vaya… no lo haces tan mal- dijo Shino burlón –Chochou, parece que alguien te quiere quitar el puesto.

Chochou frunció el ceño y mordió ligeramente el clítoris de Sumire en respuesta a las palabras de shino, quien solo se estremeció por el dolor ante tal acto.

-Sensei, creo que ya está lo bastante Húmeda… debería de empezar- dijo Chochou, Sumire solo abrió los ojos aún más por el temor… pero no le dieron tiempo de más…

-Cierto, es hora de desvirgarla- dijo mientras que le sacaba el pene de la boca- Espero la hallas humedecido lo suficiente, que sino, el dolor será proporcional el dolor que se siente cuando te desgarras la piel…

-Sensei…- dijo Sumire con algo de miedo, pero por la debilidad que la droga le provocaba, sonó como a una sensación de deseo.

-Veo que ya te gusto… eso es bueno, así cuando empiece el entrenamiento serás perfecta- dijo Shino mientras que con nada de calma (Pues ya estaba urgido por tomarla) la penetro con tal fuerza que rompió su himen sin compasión alguna y penetrándole con brutalidad, Sumire ahogo un grito pero Chochou le beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella mientras que para terror de la chica sentía como un dedo de ella se metía por su zona anal sin compasión.

-Oh, esto es genial- dijo ella al ver la expresión de Sumire desencajada por el dolor a grado que ni siquiera podía gritar –Sensei ¿Esta apretada? ¿Quiere le meta otro dedo para que le apriete aún más?

-Si… aprieta bastante- dijo el mientras que se movía con rapidez… Chochou le miro y sin dejar de masajear los pechos de Sumire se movió y entonces se sentó sobre la cara de la pelimorada para dejar expuesta su zona vaginal, Sumire noto como aquellos labios vaginales invadían su boca con un sabor salado sintió como la mano de Chochou le aplastaba la cara.

-Lame… hazlo bien o tendré que presionarte por completo la cara para que te ahogues- dijo ella y Sumire, aun con el Trauma, sabía que Chochou sería muy capaz de hacerlo, por lo que no le quedo de otra y comenzó a aplicar el cunnilingus.

-Veo que recuerdas las lecciones pequeña… entre mayor es la asfixia más es el placer- dijo Shino burlón.

-Sensei… ¿Acaso le gusta más hacerlo con ella que conmigo?- dijo ella, pero Shino solo le sonrió.

-Oh pequeña, eso no se pregunta… tu eres mi preferida- dijo el mientras que la besaba sin dejar el vaivén en Sumire, el beso era apasionado sin duda pero no reducía la fuerza de sus estampida contra el cuerpo de la chica o como Chochou presionaba la cara de ella contra su intimidad.

Esta solo soporto con asco el tener que aplicar un cunnilingus mientras que le penetraban… sentía su cuerpo caliente, pero ella sabía que era por lo que le inyectaron y aparte por un efecto natural de defensa que hacía que su cuerpo pasase por los efectos de la excitación para protegerla de los daños de la violación… había estudiado eso en casa ya que consideraba que el día que se volviera renegada por el Nue lo requeriria.

-¡Oh genial! Sin duda tiene potencial para esto… aunque –dijo mientras que pasaba sus dedos sobre la intimidad llena de sangre que estaba penetrando- creo esto sobra de momento –exclamo mientras que de golpe arrancaba parte del vello púbico de provocándole un gran grito que fue ahogado literalmente por la entrepierna de Chochou- Si, así queda mejor para ti -dijo Shino burlandose mientras que se venía dentro de Sumire… esta solo ahogo la rabia que sentía al notar la semilla de Shino en ella… no quería… no quería embarazarse de ese bastardo… pero por suerte recordó que en su casa había mantenido algunas píldoras del día siguiente por cualquier cosa… y sabía que requeriría una revisión por ETS.

-Sensei… yo aún estoy deseosa- dijo Chochou con malicia.

-Oh, ahorita te satisfago mi pequeña- dijo él mientras que salía de Sumire y se sentía satisfecho al ver los fluidos que salían de su antigua alumna.

Sumire solo apretaba con rabia los dientes cosa que noto Chochou… y sonrío malévola.

-Quiero probar algo nuevo sensei- dijo Chochou parándose y sacando algo de una mochila, Sumire casi pega un grito al ver el Enorme Dildo Doble.

-Oh… quieres probar un trio- dijo Shino con maldad.

Si… pero de una manera peculiar- dijo gimiendo mientras que se metía el dildo en su zona intima, entonces Sumire era levantada por Shino, y colocada en cuatro.

-¿Qué planean?- dijo ella asustada, y ya no podía fingirlo, estaba realmente aterrada.

Pero antes de que pasara nada, Chochou echo un líquido en el Dildo y con brusquedad lo metió en el recto de Sumire, quien pego un alarido de dolor, no estaba preparada para eso… sinceramente no le habían preparado, la dilatación que había tenido había sido totalmente insuficiente... el dolor era comparable o mayor a cuando Shino la había penetrado… ya que aquel frio plástico parecía acoplarse y jalar sus entrañas con cada movimiento de la chica

-Sensei, se siente bien, pero… únasenos, aquí tengo otro orificio que usted puede llenar- dijo ella mientras que Shino sonriendo le penetraba analmente, Chochou, que ya antes lo había hecho con su sensei así, pudo recibirlo con excitación mientras que su cara daba a notar un ahegao tremendo, porque le encantaba hacerlo con él… y por eso es que prefirió quebrar analmente a Sumire, como una forma de castigo, ya que ni siquiera la preparo, por ello el daño era mayor... quería que sufriera por el interés que Shino había mostrado en ella.

Sumire no gemía, gritaba de dolor mientras que la penetración seguía con aquel ritmo tan descabellado y caótico que solo presionaba más profundo de su ser aquel elemento… su mente era un caos, su cara mostraba un rictus de un terrible dolor… y esos gritos exitaban a sus atacantes de tal modo que se burlaban de ella…

El vaivén era constante, Sumire solo deseaba que terminara… que terminara o morir, lo que llegase primero… y por fin Shino se vino en Chochou quien considero que ya había disfrutado lo suficiente y se separó de Sumire.

-¿Qué opinas mi pequeña?- dijo Shino mientras que abrazaba a Chochou.

-Esta muy rígida aun, pero podremos mejorarla- dijo con soberbia –Igual sería bueno que la entrene un poco más por hoy, o sino cuando se enfrié le va a doler demasiado.

-Sí, tienes razón, mejor pongo manos a la obra- dijo mientras que Sumire se resignó al notar que esto aún no acababa- ahora chica vas a aprender a que tras que le den uso a tu cuerpo debes corresponder limpiando correctamente a tu mentor y dueño…-dijo mientras que tomaba su rostro y nuevamente le penetraba oralmente… Sumire casi vomita, más al recordar donde había estado eso hace unos minutos y no era estúpida… sabía la de enfermedades que podía de tener

Fin Flashback

-Pero me vengare… juro que me vengare de ese puto pederasta y de esa maldita gorda… oh si… me vengare y será dulce… muy dulce- dijo Sumire para sí mientras que en su mente ideaba el modo de poder empezar su venganza… y entonces recordó como Chochou le hablaba al sensei y sus reacciones violentas al sentirse desplazada…. Esa manera de atacarla era por celos.

-Si… puedo hacer eso… y poder ponerlos el uno contra la otra… si, podré destrozarlos así- dijo sonriendo con malicia ella ahora tenía una nueva misión en su vida y estaría dispuesta a todo para lograrla…

En otra parte.

-Entonces… te quedaras- dijo Acnologia mirando a Himawari.

-Si… quiero aprender más de usted y de su poder… no quiero que la gente sufra por que otros más poderosos abusen de ellos… quiero poder protegerles- dijo con decisión.

-Bien, te adoptare como mi pupila… serás mi Dragón Slayer… no seré consentidor, así que no quiero quejas niña- dijo él con decisión, Himawari asintió mientras que hacia un gesto de bravura… que a Acnologia le pareció gracioso –Te enseñare todas las magias que conozco, serás aparte de una Dragon Slayer, una Archimaga, podrás estar lista para hacer todo lo que te imagines.

-Si… me pongo a su cuidado… sé que soy inexperta, pero por favor, cuide de mi- dijo ella, a Acnologia le sorprendió un poco lo educada que era, por lo que dedujo que quizás era de una familia aristocrática… pero no importaba, ella ahora estaba a su cuidado y le entrenaría lo que pudiera… más porque noto que al estar en ese mundo, el tiempo empezaba a correr para él, algo al morir y regresar a la vida le provoco que en cierto modo ya no tuviera la longevidad de los Dragones y el tiempo por fin empezaba a afectarle como si nuevamente fuese un mortal más… aun así, tendría lista a la chiquilla, en 10 años máximo le habría enseñado lo suficiente para que ella estuviera lista…

No sabía cuánto le quedaba, pero estaba listo para aprovechar todo el tiempo posible.

Y así, lo que podría frenar a la maldición empezaba a moverse.

Continuara.

Bien, me tarde, pero esta vez les traemos un capítulo más largo que lo usual, espero les agrade.

Al contrario de los Fics donde ponen escenas Sexuales, con excepción de la Escena de Hanabi y Boruto, tratare de poner lo desagradable que es el sexo obligado por violación, así que si, verán escenas brutales más adelante.

En los próximos capítulos se verán una serie de Saltos de tiempo ya que trataremos de ir un poco rápido, pero con ello podremos centrarnos en las partes importantes

El fic mostrara parte de la vida de Acno y Hima con el paso de los Años y la transformación de la Hija de Naruto en una Dragón Slayer y una Archimaga, además de que veremos como el mundo de Naruto se va destruyendo por la corrupción y como las esperanzas de salvación recaerán en manos de Boruto, quien tendrá que presenciar algunas cosas que le decidirán a cambiar el mundo.

¿Qué cosas querrían ver para el Fic? ¿Algun aspecto que quisieran ver plasmado?

Les indico, es posible que para el próximo capítulo veamos Gore del fuerte, para los que no sepan que es Ahegao, es la expresión que hacen algunos personajes en los Hentai cuando están exageradamente exitados.

Suerte


	8. Interludio

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Interludio**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte, y tendrá una versión alternativa no Crossover que será aún más cruenta**

El Mundo fue afectado por la maldición, pero su influencia fue distinta en cada parte del orbe… muchos de los contemporáneos de Naruto no fueron afectados de modo similar a como afecto a este… algunos fueron peores y llevo a casos más extremos dependiendo de su caracter.

En el país del viento, el Kazekage Gaara fue influenciado por una especie de sensación homoerotica por Naruto, por sus adentros se sentía extrañado por tal hecho de que no sentía mayor placer para sí mismo que masturbarse pensando en el hokage de la hoja... lo que le extrañaba ya que le encantaban las mujeres, incluso un principio había logrado tener relaciones con su aprendiz y aunque lo disfruto bastante… realmente la sensación no era tan gratificante como pensar en Naruto… pero tampoco era Gay realmente, simplemente sentía una atracción que no podía interpretar y todo empeoro cuando en una de las reuniones de los kages vio la forma Sexy no Jutsu de Naruto… lo cual le hizo darse cuenta de que en aspecto una mujer que fuera como Naruto de personalidad sería una gran pareja… pero no las encontraba por más que buscaba en su aldea… y eso le harto.

Busco en varios lugares, pero fiel a las tradiciones del Desierto, fue armando un Harem con las que sentía que más se acercaban, sin embargo para mantener su apariencia de serio y de estoico, debía de mantener ese Harem en secreto… más porque al encontrarse desesperado, las trataba de un modo tan cruel y despiadado, que algunas no pasaban de su tercer encuentro sexual por lo brutal que eran sus relaciones… buscando llegar al tan ansiado placer que buscaba realmente experimentar… y se veía forzado a conseguir más y más… después del ataque a Konoha, Gaara libero algunos escuadrones para investigar, y a su escuadra personal… para que trajeran a algunas "Sospechosas" para su debía interrogación personal… y con ello buscar aquella que le satisficiera.

Y sintió que fue una lástima la muerte de la hija de Naruto, ya que considero que ella quizás podría haber sido la elegida… eso le hacía bufar molesto.

Solo Kankuro sabía de ello… y si no había delatado a Gaara con su hijo adoptivo o él consejo, era porque había decidido aprovecharse de tal situación para su propio beneficio…

Kankuro se había obsesionado a tanto grado con sus muñecos que se las arregló para crear una juguetería, uno pensaría que eso es algo bueno y hasta una manera decente de complementar la vida shinobi en la búsqueda de garantizar la felicidad de las nuevas generaciones… pero había algo más, sus muñecas principales eran muy realistas y de tamaño natural, las cuales estaban allí colgadas y expuestas a lo largo de la tienda llamando la atención de los compradores y curiosos por igual, nadie sabía la verdad de esas muñecas…

Chicas jóvenes desaparecieron de algunas villas tiempo atrás, muchas de ellas eran lindas, tanto que decían muchos que parecían lindas muñecas vivientes…

Y Kankuro aprovecho eso… su método era sencillo, las invitaba a su tienda, las chicas admiraban las muñecas, y entonces el las drogaba… estas chicas al quedar drogadas, quedaban totalmente paralizadas y aprovechaba para operarlas personalmente y con gran maestría cortaba las cuerdas vocales para dejarlas mudas, ya entonces procedía… usando unas drogas eliminaba el sentido del tacto lo suficiente para que no se movieran demasiado y con ello podía romper o incluso amputar los miembros de las chicas sustituyéndolas por piezas de muñecos, las expresiones de los ojos de ellas eran una delicia para él, usando un tipo de plástico especial, Kankuro pudo crear una especie de solución que mantenía los cuerpos de las chicas conservados pareciendo únicamente muñecas… claro, no era lo único, Kankuro antes de bañarlas en la mezcla, las violaba de manera tan salvajes que normalmente tenía que coser posteriormente los orificios vaginales y anales solo para parar el sangrado y hemorragias causadas… tras disfrutar de ellas lo necesario, las sumergía en tal líquido con cuidado para que no se ahogasen o quedasen ciegas o sordas, y que les quedara una piel blanca como la porcelana perpetuamente, posteriormente y con delicadeza las vestía con hermosos vestidos y las colocaba en anaqueles, para que sus ojos se mantuvieran abiertos usaba unas lentillas especiales que les mantenían los ojos humedecidos y útiles… así podrían ver como cada nueva víctima llegaba… y el procuraba que no se perdieran el proceso.

Kankuro lo disfrutaba con sadismo... pero sabía que debía de mantener oculta esa afición o de lo contrario los mismos Shinobis le lincharían… aparte… se sentía incompleto… ya que la presa que realmente quería que adornara sus anaqueles no se encontraba disponible… su hermana Temari se había vuelto una obsesión para él y le había dejado un lugar especial en la tienda para algún día poder exhibirla en dicho sitio…. Aunque para eso tuviese que matar a su cuñado y a su sobrino.

Villa de Kirigakure

Si bien Choujiro es el Kage actual, y Mei se ha retirado, su deseo por tener una pareja le hizo manipular todo para dejar a Choujiro como Kage mientras que ella controlaba aun todo detrás de este y que con ello pudiera ir generando su propio Harem de hombres… la pérdida de su belleza mística por su nueva vejez le mortificaba día a día por la maldición… por ello para sentirse querida y deseaba ahora se dedicaba a engañar a sus hombres para tener sexo continuo hasta dejarles secos e incluso desfallecer… al ver las situaciones que empezaron en Konoha ella empezó a notar que realmente podía aprovechar eso a su beneficio personal, y empezó a preparar un comunicado que le pasaría a Choujiro para demostrar su apoyo a Konoha... aunque en el fondo, ella sabía de algunas acciones de Naruto y quizás… podrían obtener algunos beneficios personales de todo eso.

La primer acción de la villa fue el mandar a una escuadra de apoyo e investigación… irónicamente, al contrario de Konoha, sus Shinobis si fungieron con su misión, por lo que los lugares donde revisaron no hubo daños reales a la población…

Por desgracia muchos de sus Shinobis más nobles murieron al hacer una investigación en la zona costera y estaban en la zona cuando la flama Nova de Acnologia destruyo la zona… por lo que fue necesario un nuevo reclutamiento forzoso en las aldeas afines del país del agua para reforzar las filas… y con ello la leva de diversos chicos de todos los sitios…

Era una gran oportunidad para ella un festín visual que no desaprovecharía.

Kumogakure se había convertido en una especie de Getto donde las nuevas modas Hip Hop habían combinado con el creciente proceso de bandas que se desarrollaban por lo que la moralidad decaída con ciertos bailes subidos de todos que permitían movimientos demasiado sensuales y hasta depravados…

En tal situación Killer Bee había subido a la fama como rapero estrella y aprovechaba su fama estatus y poder para realizar continuos conciertos en un bar propio que había abierto al cual iba cada cierto tiempo… en el que destacaba por que cada noche de gran concierto, tomaba a una de sus fans que habían ido a verle y la llevaba a su alcoba para poseerla toda la noche aprovechando la energía de su biju, mientras que diversas cámaras grababan toda la acción y amigos cercanos a este visualizaban todo el acto… tras darle el uso necesario las dejaba a merced de sus amistades quienes las violaban colectivamente y después si no les encontraban más uso, las prostituían…

La maldición le había hecho pensar que eso era algo normal y hasta necesario para alguien de su posición.

Por lo que prosiguió con sus actos…

Pero

¿Y Tsunade?

Después de retirarse, ella vivió un tranquilo retiro, pensó en viajar y conocer nuevas zonas de juego, hasta que sin notarlo, la maldición le llevo a un sitió muy especial, un lugar donde una leyenda se le presento… ella aún mantenía su jutsu para verse joven y hermosa, pero los años ya le empezaban a pesar… y cada vez le era más difícil mantener su apariencia joven… y entonces llego una mujer… una mujer que le informo de una manera de poder recuperar realmente su juventud.

Un Jutsu que pese a su horror no estaba prohibido, ya que era considerado un Mito.

Sangre de Vírgenes, estas solo podían haber recibido el placer sexual lésbico, para con ello poder liberar la energía para realizar el Jutsu… después de disfrutarlas, estas debían de ser lentamente desangradas y mientras que se llevaba el Jutsu, la persona debía de bañarse en la sangre de las jóvenes vírgenes… incluso para mejor efecto, podía hacerlo con ellas aun desangrándose y llorando.

Antes de la Maldición Tsunade habría rechazado de lleno esto, pero la Maldición aprovecho todas sus pérdidas para inducirla a aceptar… y a empezar a disfrutar… no mucho tiempo después termino induciendo al ex Raikage A, ah apoyarle en esta situación… quien en un principio pensó que la ex Kage había enloquecido… hasta que ella le mostro que el jutsu estaba funcionando, pues ya no se requería el viejo Jutsu para disfrazar su apariencia… sin el viejo Genjutsu ya no se veía como una anciana de 60 años… sino como una mujer de 40… lo que le indicaba ir por buen camino… y ella le prometió ofrecerle el mundo si le ayudaba…

Gracias al ex Raikage, Tsunade pudo recopilar a más y más jóvenes mujeres, empezó a disfrutar en extremo las relaciones lésbicas con ellas y después disfruto la tortura que era para las chicas el lento proceso del desangramiento mientras que se llenaba la tina… Tsunade disfrutaba el proceso del baño sangriento al grado que se aficiono también a morderlas en el cuello… bebiendo la sangre de las jovencitas… aunque cumpliendo lo pactado, algunas de las chicas eran entregadas ah A, quien las disfruto bastante bien.

Y continuaron con su proceso… generando sin darse cuenta en la zona el mito de un vampiro que atacaba a las jóvenes y provoco temor y caos en la zona.

Mientras tanto…

Orochimaru solo revisaba una extraña alteración en el Chakar, su maldad natural fue irónicamente… una defensa contra la maldición, aun así, el empezó a estudiar lo que pasaba para poder usarlo a su provecho, aunque no sabía porque algo le asustaba de lo que pasaba.

Y mas por que fue testigo de varios eventos crueles hechos por Shinobis antes virtuosos, sus contactos le informaban de las acciones de la Punitiva de Konoha, sorprendiéndose del nivel de brutalidad que si bien, era digna de él, no lo era de los soberbios ninjas de Konoja

Se preparo por que algo iba a pasar.

Continuara

Bueno, les dejo este pequeño interludio en lo que el próximo capítulo está listo, como verán la maldición ha afectado a otras villas y cada una reacciona de manera distinta.

¿Desean ver a alguien más? Indíquenme para poder hacer algún otro interludio.

Eso me ayudara a mejorar la trama y poder apoyar en lo que se quiera ver.

Espero no tardar con el próximo capítulo ya que quiero meter más aspectos crueles

Suerte


	9. Episodio 6

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 6: Magía P1**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte, y tendrá una versión alternativa no Crossover que será aún más cruenta**

 **Habrá Flashforward y Flashback a partir de este episodio**

Miraba el cielo con calma…

Habían pasado ya 2 Meses desde que él había empezó con ella una extraña, pero muy peculiar enseñanza… Himawari estaba adolorida recostada en el suelo, no tenía heridas graves, pero si se podía notar en su cuerpo como parecía haber ahora todo tipo de raspones, ampollas y hasta cicatrices leves en ciertas partes de su cuerpo… Acnologia era un Maestro muy duro… no tenía mucho tacto con la pequeña, y por lo que se notaba, él no sabía tratar gente en general, en especial niños… ya que había recibido ella varios golpes en los entrenamientos, y mientras ella estuviese consiente y con la capacidad de seguir adelante, él le hacía seguir entrenando… motivándole con las palabras clásicas como…. "si aún sientes aquel dolor deberías de estar agradecida de que aun tienes la capacidad de estar con vida" cosa que en su mente había servido como apoyo para seguir adelante con los entrenamientos que él le había asignado.

-Auch- dijo dolida mientras que veía los raspones de su brazo –Creo que podría considerarlo una medalla al esfuerzo… y vaya que es esfuerzo- dijo alegre aunque algo cansada.

Sonrío pues pese a que habían pasado apenas dos meses, ya sentía un leve progreso… incluso en la noche Acnologia le daba algo de instrucción de magia, estaba aún con las bases de la magia de transformación… estaba aprendiendo la magia Take Over de parte de él… empezó con algo muy simple… la magia de Animal Soul ya que era la más fácil de aprender, y en cierto modo le era compatible, aunque la había aprendido con relativa facilidad… y decimos relativa por que tenía el error de convertirse en una cerdita vietnamita o incluso un gato violeta… sin olvidar cuando por error se convirtió en un Flamenco purpura… sin proponérselo, era las únicas veces que notaba una especie de risa de parte del Dragón.

-Desearía que regresara… ¿Qué estará haciendo?- dijo para sí mientras que suspiraba mirando al cielo… se sonrojo un poco al pensar en él y sus grandes bíceps y cuerpo torneado aparte de bronceado… -Debo de ir a comer algo… creo que aún tengo algo de rata asada… bueno, eso de tener que cazar mi propia comida es divertido aunque algo complicado… sé que en un principio me negué a matar a aquellos animales… pero es cierto lo que me dijo, para vivir los seres vivientes debemos de consumir otras vidas para mantenernos con vida y algún día nuestros despojos servirán a otros organismos en un gran ciclo de vida… eso me ha tranquilizado… bueno juro que pronto podre cazar conejos, deben tener mejor sabor que esas ratas de campo… espero lograrlo antes de que me vuelva adicta a comer ratas.

Y sonriente fue a comer.

Por lo mientras.

Acnologia en su forma humana se paseaba por un pueblo en la zona Shinobi, deseaba investigar un poco… y aparte le divertía un poco hacer eso, ya que era un reto no masacrar a todo mundo si se aburría o fastidiaba… pero necesitaba saber más de lo que estaba pasando, ya que sus finos oídos de Dragón le habían advertido que cosas muy malas pasaban en el continente… y pensó que sería mejor identificar que ocurría… ya así decidiría sus acciones a seguir.

-¿Zona especial?- dijo al leer un enorme letrero colocado en la entrada del pueblo… miro con cierto interés el lugar, ya antes lo había pasado volando y se veía muy diferente, el otro lado del poblado comercial, con algunas casa de apuestas y zonas de entretenimiento, ahora no parecía algo más que un simple prostíbulo gigante, donde casi todas las actividades estaban reservadas únicamente para los privilegiados Shinobis y algunos de sus promotores.

Miro como casi todos los hoteles del poblado se habían convertido en simples y llanos prostíbulos, las mujeres y hombres jóvenes se habían convertido en simples esclavos sexuales de todos los Shinobis o Kunoichis, mientras que hombres y mujeres mayores que no fueran de un buen ver eran usados para atender los comercios pequeños y las granjas, así como la infraestructura de la zona… y aparte de que debían de dar a cualquier hija o hijo para los múltiples hogares de confort del pueblo si es que no servían para el reclutamiento de Leva para las tropas más bajas.

¿Cómo es que había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Fácil, una de las directivas de Naruto fue que todo poblado que no aportara recursos vitales a Konoha seria usado para sitio de descansó y recreo para generar recursos que servirían para la reconstrucción de Konoha y sus demás dependencias… y entonces se empezó por ese poblado… si, hubo reticencia de los habitantes, pero un par de "Demostraciones" de fuerza bastaron para que los pobladores aceptaran las reglas de Konoha sin más queja, si es que deseaban aun seguir existiendo claro esta.

Y allí comenzó el pandemónium para esa pobre gente.

Acnologia solo miro con algo de interés eso, recordó que hacía mucho había visto a un reino en Ishgar que había hecho algo similar y no termino muy bien…

-Creo recordar que en Bosco hacían algo similar con la trata de esclavas- dijo para sí pensativo, por lo que no noto que le llamaron.

-Hey tu vago, ¿No te interesaría hacernos un trabajito?- dijo una Kunoichi de buen ver, Acnologia simplemente la ignoro, lo que a ella le molesto bastante –Te estoy hablando vago, voltea a verme.

Acnologia le miro… la verdad es que no le llamaba la atención pero… quizás podría sacarle información… por la ropa y la banda que llevaba parecía tener un cierto rango.

Solo sonrió con malicia y decidió interpretar su papel recordando muchas conversaciones antiguas

-Oh… no pensé que me hablase a mí- dijo con una fingida sorpresa, pero que le basto para que la kunoichi sonriera junto con algunas otras que le miraban con interes.

-Acompáñame a mí y a mis amigas… un semental como tu podría divertirnos de verdad- dijo ella y Acnologia vio aparte a las otras Kunoichis… algo le decía que ellas también tenían un cierto rango y le podrían brindar más información, igual, tenía años sin tener algo de acción… había pensado en hacerlo originalmente con Irene cuando se la encontró en la gran Guerra, pero después ocurrieron los incidentes y ya no se pudo realizar y tras tantos años, bueno, incluso una bestia como el poderoso dragón tenía necesidades y frustración sexual acumulada.

-Claro… intentare que lo disfruten – dijo burlón, pero recordando que con su poder y fuerza era notorio que ninguna humana común podría seguirle el ritmo… así que esperaba que por ser kunoichis le duraran un poco, al menos para desfogar.

Konoha

Sarada estaba tensa… Tenía miedo, no sabía que hacer… el Hokage la había tocado… y no un saludo, una palmada de mano o un toque de hombro… no, ya desde hacía más de un mes que el Hokage se había empezado a comportar afectuosamente con ella de manera nada casual… eso a raíz de que ella decidido que apoyarle con algo de contacto físico le ayudaría a superar la pérdida de su hija… pero no… todo empezó con dos pequeños toques en su trasero… Naruto parecía haber querido llamarle por algo que olvido y poso las yemas de sus dedos en su trasero, para posteriormente postrar toda su palma en otra ocasión, después abrazos más fuertes los cuales poco a poco empezaron no solo a ser más largos sino a guiarla hacia el pecho del mismo kage… sentir las manos del Kage recorriendo su espalda y continuamente palmearla de tal manera quela hacían sonrojarse y aunque en un principio había tratado de librarse discretamente de tales actos cada vez le era más difícil… ya que no entendía bien el motivo de tales caricias del séptimo

-No sé… no sé… ¿Es correcto? Digo… es el Kage, es el padre de Boruto… es guapo si pero… pero…yo… a Boruto… ¡Demonios!- dijo confusa mientras que analizaba el temor que tenía… el problema es que desde el incidente, el Equipo 7 había sido desbandado, ya que Boruto había renegado por completo de su padre y no le iba a entregar informes, eso le provoco una baja administrativa, aunque debían agradecer que no fuese considerado traidor ni nada, gracias a que era el ser el hijo del kage, aunque, tras darse su baja, exigió realizar misiones de bajo rango de manera independiente con un escrito perfectamente formulado y justificado que parecía tener algún tipo de asesoría externa que no pudo negar ni siquiera Naruto (aunque fue Shikamaru quien lo aprobó) , por ende, Sarada debía en un principio dedicarse a misiones en solitario y después de la desbandada del equipo, Naruto la tomo como Becaria, indicándole que le daría enseñanzas de cómo empezar a trabajar como Hokage y de ganarse el derecho de competir por él cargo, pero entonces le extraño ver que, si bien antes le trataba con el cariño de un padre a una hija… todo cambio de un tiempo acá, y si, cada que podía le daba caricias, primero en la cabeza, después en la mejilla y no hacía mucho le abrazo para felicitarla por un buen trabajo y Sarada había notado que le había sujetado el trasero y sus dedos presionaron directo a su zona anal de manera nada discreta sorprendiendo a la chica en el proceso… Sarada sabía que esos toques no eran nada nobles.

Ella se escapó varias veces solo balbuceando que estaba ocupada… Naruto solo le miro y de manera burlona, considero que quizás era hora... pero, aun sentía que faltaba algo… y entonces recordó como su hijo le insulto, y por ende, considero que debía de castigarlo, pero no directamente… quizás… quizás si Sarada se unía a su hijo y después la arrancaba de su lado… si, eso sería delicioso.

Por lo mientras.

Sarada decidió ir a hablar con Boruto ya que necesitaba información sobre su padre y quizás apoyarlo con sus problemas… más porque no había podido hablar con él desde hacía un tiempo y lo extrañaba… demasiado, estar alejada de él un tiempo le hizo sentirse sola… ver su rostro quizás le ayudaría

A lo lejos, Mirai le miraba desde su posición como escolta del recinto del Hokage y suspiro con algo de preocupación… más porque ella había presenciado los tocamientos de Naruto a la pequeña Sarada.

-Por favor… date cuenta- dijo mientras que se preparaba para su sesión diaria donde Naruto le obligaba a actos viles… - y huye mientras puedas… después de todo es incómodo usar esto y no quiero que lo uses también.

Y es que pese a cubrirse con una capa, llevaba puesto una especie de leotardo de cuero que resaltaba sus pequeñas curvas naturales… claro si venia algún Shinobi debía de un jutsu para ocultar esa ropa, y esa era la ropa que debía de usar porque Naruto ahora le obligaba a usar cada vez que la requería para satisfacerle y le había ordenado se volviesen su ropa de trabajo usual.

Y ella había notado que Naruto iba a por Sarada, pero este le mantenía vigilada y ella no podía advertirle y mucho menos hablar con Boruto… la única esperanza que tenía era él… él joven hijo del Hokage.

Aun así, se sorprendía de no ver a Hinata Hyuga buscando una reconciliación con su marido y tratar de controlarlo.

Pero…

Hinata después de haber sufrido sus ataques de rabia, se encerró en la Mansión Hyuga y no quiso hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con su hijo, cosa que había preocupado a más de uno en la villa, pero a la vez había sido algo comprensible realmente…. Bueno, no cualquiera soporta la perdida de una hija.

Ella se dejó caer por la depresión… por el mal que había hecho cuando su hija estaba viva… pero decidió que debía de darle todo su amor a su hijo, en cuanto pudiera pediría el Divorció de Naruto y se dedicaría de lleno a su hijo.

Pero…

Boruto casi de inmediato fue a misiones para ayudarse con el Estrés, y cuando lo veía era casi siempre con Hanabi, parecía que su hermana daba todo por ayudarle a superar la depresión, cosa comprensible pero… cualquiera que los viera sin saber su relación, pensaría que eran amantes… más porque solo cuando Boruto estaba con ella, se le veía sonreír de nuevo

Eso no le agrado nada a aquella madre.

Hinata espero a que su hijo volviera de una misión, le había dejado una carta para que se vieran en casa, disculpándose por su ausencia, por suerte su hijo cumplió e incluso se presentó tremendamente feliz… aunque, para ella le fue molesto que llegara con Hanabi, pero gracias a ciertas acciones, había conseguido que Hanabi tuviera una emergencia en la mansión y se tuviera que retirar, lo que le permitió tener una cena alegre con su hijo…

Ella para ayudarlo a relajarse, sin que él lo notase, coloco algunas yerbas en su comida, estas cuando hicieran efecto, le embutirían una sensación de sueño enorme y le ayudarían a relajarse con hermosos sueños... después de todo aquellas hierbas somníferas eran una táctica usual que las kunoichis de su generación habían aprendido tiempo atrás para retener objetivos estratégicos… entre otros propósitos, como terapias, recuperación de energías… y a veces contacto sexual.

Boruto después de charlar con su madre se fue a dormir… no sabía que tendría una visita inesperada.

Ya que no sabía que Hinata estaba siendo terriblemente afectada por la maldición, la cual, después de la muerte de Himawari, le afecto de manera tan terrible que fue como un virus que se le metió en su cuerpo y alma…

FLASHBACK

Hinata ingreso al cuarto de su hijo, se sentó en su cabecera mientras que le veía con un profundo amor durmiendo plácidamente sin parecer tener intención alguna de despertar pronto...

-Lo siento… siento no haber estado contigo cuando estabas en depresión, no haberte ayudado a sobrellevarlo… lamento mucho mi actuar… pero… pero mami ya está lista para volver a cuidar de ti, ya no es necesario que estés con tu tía- dijo sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su cabello, entonces se inclinó para besar su frente como acostumbraba… pero al acercarse a su rostro… se detuvo y entonces beso sus labios… por largo tiempo sus labios estuvieron unidos por lo que tras

Separarse se vio a sí misma en el espejo de la habitación de su hijo sintiéndose rara… no se sentía culpable para nada… al contrario relamió sus labios tras verse en ese estado… y su cara cambio de la cara dulce que comúnmente daba a una expresión obseciva… su sonrisa ya no era la de una madre amorosa, sino una sonrisa sádica, violenta y desquiciada.

-Eres mío Boruto… mi querido y adorado hijo, debes entender que solo puedes y debes de ser mío… solo yo puedo darte el verdadero amor-dijo mientras que acariciaba el rostro dormido de su hijo, entonces retiro las sabanas y sintió un gran calor en ella, la maldición le guiaba… tembló, un poco de la vieja ella se reprimía aun… pero pronto la maldición abatía toda resistencia… la sonrisa enferma de Hinata regreso… y bajo el pijama de su hijo y sonrió viendo el miembro de su pequeño… aquel pene juvenil… le recordó mucho a su esposo cuando aún era alguien amoroso con ella… y noto que estaba erecto gracias a las hierbas que había ingerido antes el chico, y entonces la maldición la domino… poso sus manos en el falo y empezó a masajearle lentamente para que el grande saliese de su prepucio, al ver aquel rojizo elemento de la anatomía de su propio hijo sin dudarlo empezó a lamerlo lentamente y empezó a recorrer con su lengua todo su contorno… ella sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal… pero no le importo, su experiencia le decía que haciéndolo lograría que él se corriese si seguía con ello.

-¡Sí!- exclamo sonriente al notar que había logrado su objetivo al sentir el salado sabor de la preyaculacion en su lengua… Ella estaba tan enfocada en lo que hacía que no notaba al espejo… y la expresión que tenía en ese momento enfermiza.

Miro con deseo la firme erección de su vástago… por un momento dudo… pero la maldición seguía con más y más fuerza… y ella solo trago saliva mientras que se retiraba la parte inferior de sus ropas… revelo aquel conjunto oscuro que había preparado para la ocasión y sin dudarlo se puso sobre su propio hijo para guiar con su mano su miembro aprovechando el que él no se defendía… coloco el miembro en su vulva y tras suspirar un poco se dejó caer con fuerza para sentir como al fin se había completado su anhelado deseo… ambos ahora estaban unidos, Hinata solo empezó a gemir mientras que cabalgaba a su hijo lentamente para poder disfrutar de los roces del pene de su hijo con su intimidad y forzaba más su ingreso deseando sentir como se acercaba cada vez más aquel miembro a su útero excitándose al notar como este gemía en sueños.

-Espero sueñes conmigo mi bebe… si, solo conmigo… con nadie más… solo conmigo mi bebe, si… si…- decía ella feliz pero no noto que Boruto balbuceo algo…

-Tia… Sarada… Sumire- decía entre sueños… ya que Hinata no noto que mientras que abusaba sexualmente de su hijo, este soñaba en las tres mujeres que eran su objeto de su deseo gracias al efecto de las hierbas… pero de pronto Hinata si pudo escuchar sus balbucieos.

-….grrr.- gruño Hinata y como pudo aumento más la fuerza de sus movimientos, al oír aquellas palabras y morderse el labio… no había sido nada gratificante escuchar a su hijo mencionar a aquellas mujeres en esos momentos por lo que puso más empeño de su parte hasta que su sueño húmedo le hizo correrse… sin notar que su madre sufría un orgasmo y era llenada por él… jadeaba… aunque sus ojos solo tomaron un tono oscuro mientras que la rabia interna la consumía… el deseo de matar… pero al ver la expresión de su retoño y notar un poco de la unión de ambos sonrío… nuevamente de haber visto al espejo habría notado que sus ojos antes perlados ahora habían cambiado… y es que en un Hyuga era más notorio… en el momento de locura su esclerótica se puso negra y su iris se volvió roja… pero eso fue solo momentáneo

-Mi bebito… si… tu mami te cuidara… y espero puedas ayudarme para que juntos suplamos a tu hermana con un producto propio… tuyo y mío… olvidémonos de los demás… del bastardo de tu padre… y de las zorras que desean arrebatarte de mí- dijo mientras que besaba de nuevo a su hijo… se hubiera quedado a dormir con él, pero sabía que aún era pronto para ello, debía de irlo preparando primero… y también sabía que debía de asegurarse que ninguna zorra le robara a su retoño… y haría todo lo necesario para ello.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Sin embargo… debo de verificar si es cierto que esa puta traidora de Hanabi está tratando de quitarme a mi bebe- dijo molesta mientras que maldecía a su hermana y el que Boruto saliera tanto, por lo que solo habían podido drogarlo y hacerle el amor (o violarlo, como mejor les parezca) 6 veces en esos 2 meses, claro, nunca debía de olvidar la subsecuente incursión de la droga, ya que ella sabía que su hijo aún no estaba listo para saber… pero que hubiera mencionado el nombre de Hanabi entre sueños… era algo que no iba a pasar por alto Hinata.

Sonrió de manera enferma mientras que miraba un cuchillo.

-Nadie me quitara a mi bebé- dijo con algo de locura… y lamio el cuchillo –Si… los accidentes pasan… accidentes como recibir 100 puñaladas en la espalda

Por lo mientras

Sumire regresaba a su casa… cojeaba con dolor… no solo por la violación que continuamente recibía de parte de Shino… no… era peor aún Chochou, ya que una vez que Shino se iba… Chochou la sodomizaba por cuenta propia… la torturaba vilmente, se veía claramente celosa porque Shino parecía buscarla más y más… dejándola a ella en segundo plano cosa que afectaba a la autoestima de la chica y buscaba compensarlo contra Sumire…

-Maldita- dijo ella mientras que notaba que el hueso de su pierna estaba algo astillado... no era imposible, Chochou le había golpeado continuamente ese día… disfruto colgarle y practicarle un violento fisting… mientras que pateaba continuamente el único punto de apoyo de Sumiré al piso… aumentando aun más el dolor tanto en su intimidad como en aquella pierna.

Además le ato de tal manera que estuvo suspendida del techo con ciertas pesas colocadas en la pierna que era sujetada para con ello forzar más el dolor, y el sentirse apoyada en aquellas manos que la chica había introducido en ella, mientras que Chochou sonreía y maltrataba el interior de la chica a la vez que pateaba de manera impredecible la pierna, para disfrutar de los gritos de agonía y lágrimas de la chica…

Sumire solo deseaba llegar a casa y vomitar a la vez de tratar sus propias heridas y lavarse nuevamente... si bien el molesto sentir del espeso semen de shino en su vientre ya había sido algo usual para ella el que chocho luego procediese a orinarse sobre ella y sus orificios para evitar ella se embarazase del hijo de su amado amo solo provocaba más asco y denigración a ella misma de la que podía aguantar realmente… Sumire sabía que Chochou buscaba esterilizarla por medio de los golpes…

Mas de momento no podía mas que resignarse a dichos actos en lo que pensaba en como salir de aquella situación.

-Me vengare de esa maldita gorda… más después de lo que paso con Namida- dijo Sumire recordando a su ex compañera de equipo… y es que durante una de sus "sesiones" se reencontró con Namida… o lo que quedaba de la mente de ella.

La habían violado tanto y Chochou la torturo de tal manera que la pobre chica quedo quebrada mentalmente a grado tal que decidieron usarla para conejillo de indias para poder usar sus drogas especiales… y por lo que supo a Namida le fue mejor que a Wasabi…

Vomito al recordar como vio a su antigua compañera… por lo que supo, Kiba Inuzuka, el antiguo compañero de la hermana de su Sensei era un total sádico voyerista de la zoofilia… y a Wasabi…. No, no quería recordar como termino su amiga…

-Voy… voy a vengarme… lo juro… me vengare.- dijo decidida… pero aun no era el momento, ya había ideado un plan para poder usar al Nue y poder alertar a Boruto… solo en él podía confiar, más después de ver a algunos adultos que eran iguales a Shino.

En otra parte

Boruto estaba confuso… últimamente cuando estaba en casa tenía sueños húmedos muy realistas… pero por algún motivo fuera de estar sudado estaba limpio… y descubrió marcas en su cuerpo…

-¿Habrá chinches?- pensó para sí, pero suspiro, realmente no le importaba tanto… miro de reojo a un grupo de Shinobis de la ex punitiva que se dedicaban ahora a las rondas militares… no le engañaban, Boruto sabía que estaban preparando planes contra otras villas., no era idiota, sabía que las últimas acciones de Konoha no eran del agrado de mucha gente y sabía de algunos levantamientos civiles… claro, civiles contra Shinobis… no eran batallas muy largas y había escuchado lo que le hacían a los sobrevivientes, el mismo se vio forzado a matar a un aliado al verle violar a unas prisioneras, y si no le descubrieron fue gracias a Mitsuki, Shikadai e Inojin que le apoyaron a encubrir esto.

Boruto con ayuda de Mitsuki mantenía contacto con diversos grupos que no estaban de acuerdo con las políticas del Hokage, pero que creían aun en una solución pacífica a esta situación y que el héroe de Konoha podría aun reflexionar… pero Boruto no lo creía, él había visto bien a su padre una vez se le bajo el coraje… y noto que algo en él había cambiado, en primera, había una crueldad inherente en sus mandatos, eso sin notar que muchos jóvenes de su generación estaban o desaparecidos o de algún modo les tenían dominados… y estaba asustado, después de que Sumire fuera enviada a entrenamiento con Shino, por medio de Katasuke se enteró de la desaparición del resto del Team 15… y decidió investigar sin mucho éxito, solo sabía que Namida, después de que el equipo se desbandada había ido a un encargo y de pronto desapareció y fue declarada perdida en acción… Wasabi salió en una misión con Kiba y algunos Shinobis… y desapareció en un ataque muy extraño y sospechoso, ya que Kiba estaba ileso… y no parecía muy interesado en la chica.

-¡BORUTO!- se escuchó y él volteó.

-¿Sarada?- dijo él al notar a la joven Uchiha mirarle con una sonrisa nerviosa… por algún motivo esa expresión le hizo ver hermosa a los ojos de Boruto… pero igual algo le hizo notar que ella quería decirle algo… y que quizás no fuera algo agradable

Y sin saberlo, entre las sombras… un Kagebunshin de Naruto les miraba y sonreía malévolamente.

Continuara.

Bueno este episodio se estaba alargando mucho por lo que decidí dividirlo en dos, esta primera parte está más dedicada a los personajes de Naruto y Boruto, así como a mostrar un poco más de la locura de Hinata y sus abusos a su hijo, además expandir un poco que los jóvenes de la Generación de Boruto serán los que empiecen la guerra Civil contra Naruto, más cuando sepan lo que le paso a las miembros del Team 15

Y por cierto… Boruto será todo un revolucionario cuando Naruto dañe a las personas que más ama… de un modo digno de Kuroinu.

La parte dos de este episodio estará dedicada de lleno a Himawari y su entrenamiento con Acnologia

Por cierto, Katasuke también aparecerá siendo uno de los pocos aliados de Boruto… pero esperen a ver que habrán aún más maldades.

Ahora díganme ¿A que personajes quieren ver maldecidos? Estoy dispuesto a cumplir encargos siempre estén en nuestras posibilidades

Suerte.


	10. Episodio 7

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 7: Magía P2**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte, y tendrá una versión alternativa no Crossover que será aún más cruenta**

 **Habrá Flashforward y Flashback a partir de este episodio**

El mundo era cambiante.

La pequeña Himawari descansaba después de haberse peleado con un lobo con sus propias manos y armada solo con un hueso afilado… aun no podía creer como había acabado en esa situación… mientras que ella simplemente cazaba un conejo, del cual apenas había aceptado que debía ella matar de una manera rápida e indolora por el bien de ambos… pero mientras este corría se encontró con un enorme Lobo al que acabo enfrentándose cuando este agarro de un tremendo mordisco al conejo buscando ganarle la presa cosa que ella no permitiría, más tras haberle perseguido pacientemente la ultima hora…

-Auch… duele- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que se curaba las fuertes heridas provocadas por el Lobo, aquellos rasguños profundos que ya no sangraban y marcas de mordidas en sus antebrazos y piernas… aun dolían pero era un recordatorio de que sus habilidades habían mejorado… eso y la carne que asaba en esos momentos hizo que sonriese con orgullo mientras que veía el cuerpo del lobo destajado en las llamas –Te comiste a mi cena maldito así que es bastante justo que yo te coma a ti.

Y recordó que cuando ella había ido a cazar ratones… decidió arriesgarse e intentar dar caza a un grupo de conejos… eran más apetitosos y tenían más carne a su parecer aunque nunca espero que con su suerte, un Enorme Lobo también estaba buscando a la misma presa… y si bien en algún punto pensó seriamente en retirarse y darse por vencida… el que luchase contra él y ahora disfrutase su carne era una sensación glorificaste para la joven.

FLASHBACK

-Oh diablos- dijo asustada mientras que mantenía su Beast Soul de Lince… uno eque obtuvo gracias al entrenamiento con su nuevo sensei… y que Acnologia no se rindió hasta que ella encontró a un Lince y absorbió su poder, después le entreno en algunas artes de combate y los inicios de un Dragón Slayer de Fuego... lo que hicieron que Himawari tuviese golpes agiles con potenciales daños ígneos en sus ataques

-¡RWARRRRRR!- el lobo se lanzó al ataque.

Hima alcanzo a esquivarlo gracias a sus reflejos y se preparó para el combate, decidió no huir, acabaría con ese Lobo y reclamaría a su presa

-¡VEN!- grito ella lanzándose al ataque, el lobo ataco también, con tal rapidez que logro morderle el costado rápidamente haciéndole sangrar aunque el rápido golpe de esta a su nariz le hizo alejarse y evitar le clavase más profundamente aquellos colmillos siendo una mordida en el costado y no en todo el estómago.

-¡YARRRRG!- grito con dolor mientras que el Lobo la sacudía haciéndole sangrar… solo que no la pesco bien hizo que se lograra liberar… aunque manaba sangre

-Rrrrrr-

Himawari solo vio al Lobo con miedo… e ira, estaba realmente furiosa.

-¡ROARRRRR!- gruño de Rabia mientras que sin notarlo el Byakugan se activaba en ella… eso aunado a que su forma felina desapareció y fuego se liberó de su boca.

El Lobo le miro confuso… pero decidió atacar de nuevo, Hima se le fue encima y gracias al Byakugan y al nuevo naciente poder en ella pudo esquivar al lobo ágilmente… y lanzo un rugido tremendo golpeando al lobo con tal fuerza que le traspaso el estómago destrozándole el mismo y haciéndole trizas las tripas y rostizándole en el acto las vísceras… el animal sin vida se quedó en el suelo inerte y ella se derrumbó agotada.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Te gane- dijo ella burlona mientras que trataba de sanar su herida con una especie de Ungüento que ella misma fabrico… no sabía cómo, pero podía hacer ungüentos curativos, en el fondo, le dolía la forma en que mato al lobo, pero era él o ella… además ya tenía algo más que comer aparte de ratas.

Sonrió con dolor mientras que seguía curándose.

En otra parte de ese mundo.

Acnologia estaba aburrido… las kunoichis fueron más verbo que acción, aquellas chicas de diversos cabellos diversos cuya única cualidad era que sus grandes pechos y estrechas cinturas destacaban en aquel antro… al final no estaban a la altura de lo que ellas predicaban… dos de estas se asustaron cuando le vieron el miembro rígido y venoso de más grueso que cualquier otro que hubieran visto corriendo despavoridas… y las otras que se aventuraron a probarlo… bueno, no le duraron nada realmente… la mayoría chillaba cuando sentía como aquel miembro buscaba perforarlas de modo extremo y no podían más que tener incontinencia y fuertes micciones… ya sea de placer o temor al sentir aquel miembro recorrer todo su interior al punto de parecer empujar sus estómagos para permitirle abrirse paso hacia sus ovarios como si en verdad buscase preñarles… era una lástima ninguna resistiere una segunda vuelta pero al menos les saco bastante información mientras que ellas suplicaban el fin de tal acto...

-¿Un Hokage?- dijo Pensativo -¿Será algo así como un Rey? Bueno, eso no importa, por lo que noto este mundo se lo llevaba el carajo con esos gobernantes.

Analizó la información obtenida, esa tal Konoha estaba expandiendo su influencia por todo el país del fuego, los poblados no Shinobis fueron los principales afectados ya que todo lugar a menos de 100km a la redonda de Konoha fue totalmente sometido al mando de la Villa en lo que parecía ser una dictadura fascista, solo aquellos que dotaban de materias primas y alimentación para el comercio general pudieron conservar cierto grado de libertad, pero el resto…

El Ataque terrorista no solo puso a Konoha a conquistar lugares, otros como Sunagakure y Kumogakure también siguieron su ejemplo ampliando su territorio y sometiendo aldeas civiles y ninjas secundarias aledañas, otros como Kirigakure lo hicieron de un modo más modesto y otros como los de un lugar conocido como Iwagakure se mostraron abiertamente en rechazo a dichas políticas… eso como lo noto Acnologia quizás a la larga genere un conflicto entre esta villa con las demás en algún conflicto… aunque realmente le importaba un pepino eso.

Se transformó en dragón y se lanzó a vuelo dirigiéndose a donde Hima

Iwagakure

-No me lo creo… no… debe de ser imposible- dijo Kurotsuchi mientras que leía los informes –Esto debe de ser una mentira ¿Cómo es que ha sucedido esto?

-Lo lamento Tsuchikage, pero es cierto, el Hokage de Konoha está tomando una actitud altamente militarista- dijo uno de sus asistentes –debemos tomar medidas inmediatamente ante ello oh podríamos lamentarlo.

-Diablos… deberemos de vigilar que es lo que hará Naruto… quiero que de manera sutil empieces un reclutamiento, es solo por precaución- dijo ella mientras que consideraba los rumores que venían por los informes de algunos civiles que habían abandonado sus poblados e informaban de atrocidades realizadas por los Shinobis de Konoha…- No seas muy visible, se sutil, se que podría ser extremo pero si llegase a darse el caso debemos estar preparados

No quería creerlo del Amable Hokage… pero sabía que la corrupción le puede llegar a todos… sin embargo, ella sabía que podía perder todo si una guerra se desataba… el poder del Hokage era enorme y sus aliados eran poderosos… ¿Tendría que ceder a cualquier petición para proteger a su gente?... pese a su modo de vestir… no quería tener que entregarse como una especei de esclava sexual para evitar que su pueblo fuera dañado.

-No… si lo hago el orgullo de Iwa estará perdido- dijo mientras que decidida se levantaba a revisar los planes de emergencia… debía de preparar todo por si se daba una guerra a Gran escala

En otra parte.

Acnologia solo bufo.

Himawari solo sonreía nerviosa mientras que el Rey Dragón, quien demostró conocer también la magia del Dragon del Cielo, le curo y elimino la cicatriz producida en su último enfrentamiento.

-Has mejorado niña, pero no debiste arriesgarte, si no conociera magia curativa, podrías haber quedado con problemas renales de por vida- dijo él con seriedad

-Lo siento- dijo ella triste, él la observo.

-No te disculpes, tomaste una decisión y te probaste, además, ganaste- dijo el con calma –En cuanto descanses iremos a otro lugar.

-No estoy cansada- dijo ella tratando de hacerse la fuerte, pero Acnologia le miro con seriedad.

-No me recrimines, descansa y come, te daré una prueba dentro de poco- dijo él mientras que Hima asintió con algo de enfado –Tienes agallas chiquilla… Eso no lo puedo negar.

Ella le miro con sorpresa y sonrió, eso a su manera era un halago y le gusto.

Acnologia por lo mientras termino de destazar al lobo y empezó a prepararlo para que la niña comiera en mejores condiciones que solo ponerlo al fuego de manera improvisada.

La comida era tranquila, Himawari estaba sonriente pues ya estaba harta de las ratas.

-¿No va a comer?- dijo ella al ver a Acnologia, este solo le miro, antes la habría ignorado, pero por algún motivo esa chiquilla le impulsaba a hablar.

-Ya he comido, disfruta el fruto de tu caza- dijo él con una leve sonrisa, ella se sonrojo levemente al verlo, pero siguió comiendo.

Horas después.

Acnologia volaba con Hima a su espalda, la niña estaba alegre, sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera, le encantaba estar en la espalda del Rey Dragón volando por los cielos.

-Llegamos- dijo el Dragón y Hima vio una Isla enorme.

-¿Qué haremos aquí?- dijo ella.

-Practica de supervivencia- dijo el con un rápido Giro y la sujeto con la pata delantera depositándola con suavidad en el centro de la Isla y elevándose a vuelo -¡Volveré por ti en dos semanas!

-¡Ah! ¡No se vale no me dijiste nada!- exclamo ella con un mohín de enfado, pero era algo que se imaginaba el Dragón haría… aunque eso seguía enfadándole...

Himawari solo suspiro… esto sería tremendamente pesado más por qué Acnologia no estaría para ayudarla.

-Aun así, demostrare que estoy a la altura- dijo ella con seriedad.

Y así empezaron sus días en aquella Isla que parecía estar desierta.

Practicaba sus artes de combate y caza, así como la magia, era aún muy joven, pero su potencial era tal que ella misma se sorprendió…

Aunque no notaba que muchas veces, en situaciones de riesgo terminaba usando el Byakugan sin notarlo... eso sí, por más que lo intento, no era como en las novelas que recordó que leía, ya que aparte de sucia y llena de heridas… sus ropas siempre se rompían y hacerla con hojas y tendones de los animales que cazaba era difícil… más porque su constante actividad física las terminaba dañando… al final, termino mandando al diablo la timidez y fuera de lo indispensable, estaba prácticamente desnuda por la isla con pieles de animales cubriéndola muy levemente la entrepierna por lo molesto que resulto tener la experiencia de haber sentido como la arena y la tierra afectada dicha área provocándole picores… y levemente su pecho, que aunque escaso, ya era algo visible por el ejercicio… que parecía en el futuro destacaría en dicha área, pero había agarrado gusto a esas vestimentas.

La primera semana aprendió sobre los beneficios de la Pesca, lo malo… el rio estaba lleno de cocodrilos y el océano de toda clase de peces muy mordelones…

-¡POR QUE DÍABLOS SIEMPRE VAN CONTRA MI ROPA!- exclamo molesta mientras que aprovechaba unas pieles y reparaba por enésima vez sus ya cada vez escasas prendas y se quejaba de los pervertidos animales de esa zona, ya que los ataques se habían enfocado en su pequeño pecho y sobretodo en su trasero y entrepierna al punto que para bien o para mal había descubierto que dicha área era demasiado sensible al tacto propio o de terceros… y las prendas roídas por aquellos animales habían sido tan dañadas que los parches que ella les hacía parecían destacar aún más dichas áreas al punto de que la pobre se había visto forzada a rehacerlos…

Aunque tenía su lógica, la ropa de Hima eran pieles, por ende eran un blanco natural para los animales carroñeros…

También pudo aprender los diferentes tipos de frutas que podía consumir… y que debía de evitar comerlas demasiado verdes o volvería a tener cólicos y diarrea experiencia que no fue para nada de su agrado.

Se enfrentó a diferentes tipos de bestias existentes, derroto a Lobos (no tan grandes como el primero pero sí bastante molestos) y pudo derrotar a un gran oso… aunque sobra decir que ese le dejo un buen de heridas que misteriosamente estaban sanadas el día siguiente.

Himawari solo suspiro mientras que transcurría el 13vo día…

-Un día más y él vendrá- dijo sonriente mientras que notaba que pese a todo, su cuerpo había tenido un cierto desarrollo… quizás la alimentación y la magia estaban generándole un efecto extraño pero le permitieron crecer un poco más de la cuenta en cuanto a musculatura pero sin afectar su belleza natural aunque sin duda algo que no pudo evitar es que su piel se volviese bastante morena por los rayos del sol aunque dejando un tono blanquecino en sus partes íntimas haciéndolas destacar...

No sabía que vendría un encuentro peligroso

-¡La próxima vez elige mejor a esas zorras!- decía un Shinobi de Konoha mientras que dejaba caer en la playa de la isla a unas mujeres… algunas desmayadas pero con obvias heridas en sus partes genitales aun incluso algunas parecían tener aun sangrado de dicha área y la arena empezaba a mancharse con dicho liquido u otras incluso poseían marcas de mordiscos en sus pechos o falta de pezones que parecían haber sido extirpados a mordiscos o con herramientas, pero la mayoría muertas ya solo se acumulaban en dichas arenas…

-Hey, pero no te quejabas cuando te las tirabas desgraciado- dijo otro burlón mientras que ayudaba a otros más a descargar los cuerpos de las chicas y chicos que habían sido usados para su diversión en uno de los puertos del Norte…

-Debieron de mandar a mas… nos tomara un buen rato tirar esta basura- dijo otro mientras que sacando un Kunai remataba a un chiquillo que aún se movía e intentaba lentamente alejarse de dicha área.

-¿Por qué malgastas tu tiempo rematándolos? Déjalos allí, los animales se encargaran de ellos- dijo una Kunoichi con calma mientras que junto con otra compañera acarreaban más cuerpos y los tiraban en la arena.

-Déjame desquitar mi rabia, el jefe me culpo por la muerte de sus dos zorritas y ahora me tiene haciendo limpieza, a mí que soy un Jounin de elite- dijo mientras que pateaba con salvajismo a una niña moribunda quien solo vomito sangre ante la patada del sujeto mientras que a su vez cierto liquido blanquecino salía de su entrepierna y perdió el control de sus esfínteres mientras que la hemorragia interna acababa con su vida.

-Hum, eres tan infantil… apúrate que rematarlos nos quita tiempo y yo quiero volver a mi mullida cama a un merecido descanso- dijo la kunoichi mientras que el resto de los Shinobis se reían.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo?- dijo una voz y los Shinobis pudieron ver a una linda (y muy sucia) jovencita, parecía ser alguna especie de nativa por su tez morena y pieles por vestuario…

-Diablos, se supone que esta isla estaba desierta- dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-Matémosla, recuerden que no podemos dejar testigos –dijo su compañero sacando un kunai.

-Espera… es muy linda, podríamos venderla a un buen precio- dijo una de las Kunoichis – No dudo que en el burdel una nativa tenga buen pegue.

Himawari les escucho… pero no les tenía miedo… tenía una sensación de rabia correr por ella, se acercó a uno de los cuerpos y vio que era una niña de su edad, estaba totalmente desgarrada en varias partes de su cuerpo su mirada perdida con obvias señales de un llanto prolongado y los obvios daños en su zona vaginal… la cual destacaba por moretones y marcas de algún puño y por lo abiertos que quedaron sus zona anal y vaginal le hicieron ver no había sido una experiencia nada gratificante, al parecer le habían hecho participe de una especie de aberrante juego sexual… y no era la única, las personas que habían dejado en aquella playa tenían daños similares en dichas áreas no importando si eran incluso hombres o niños….

-Ma…má…- dijo una voz… y Hima noto que había un joven chico que aún estaba vivo… se acercó ella corriendo y se inclinó a revisarlo.

-Calma… calma… por favor, debes calmarte, te ayudare- dijo ella con nerviosismo… pero el chico le miro y sonrió.

-Que… hermoso… un ángel… en verdad apareció -dijo el chico… y murió con una sonrisa… Himawari tembló por la rabía.

-Hey nena… deberías de preocuparte por ti- dijo el Shinobi que remataba a los chicos y chicas mirando a Himawari con una sonrisa sardónica.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacen? Esas personas no son malas- dijo ella mientras que veía con enfado a los shinobis.

-Huy… la nenita se enojó- dijo uno de los Shinobis- No te preocupes cuando acabemos contigo les acompañaras.

-Sí, será divertido quebrarla- dijo la kunoichi, pero antes de hacer algo…

-¡No los perdonare!- dijo Himawari y se les fue encima.

Gracias a la Magia de Take Over, Himawari ataco con enorme velocidad al primer Shinobi.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- dijo el Shinobi, pero Hima le ataco con un poderoso ataque, el ataque daño severamente al Shinobi, y este no murió solo porque alcanzo a esquivar a tiempo el ataque pero los daños fueron tal que su traje se desgarro y dejo leve marcas de quemadura.

-¡PERRA!- exclamo atacando con su kunai dispuesto a perforar su garganta, pero Hima esquivo el ataque al liberar el Byakugan.

-¡Es el Byakugan!- dijo una Kunoichi y sonrió -¡Hay que capturarla con vida! ¡Ganaremos muchísimo vendiéndola!

-¡A ella!- exclamaron los demás ninjas, Hima noto que eran 12… no podría contra todos, pero debía hacerles pagar.

Los Shinobis sabían que el Byakugan le daba a esa chica una gran ventaja, por eso le aplicaron la estrategia del Montonero atacando de manera simultánea y coordinada por varios frentes, y aun así Hima logro derrotar a dos de ellos… matando a uno cuando logro generar un Roar y este salió con las tripas despedazadas por tal impacto y otro al desviar el kunai de uno de los shinobis y desviándolo hacia el ojo de una de las kunoichis quien cayo muerta para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¡A ella!- exclamo otro y logro pegarle con un tubo especial, y de pronto entre todos la empezaron a golpear.

-¡Ya la tenemos!- dijo una de las Kunoichis.

-Pero mira nada más que buenas tetillas tiene –dijo uno mientras que le retiraba las pieles- son blancas je parece la putita se cuida del sol en esta parte… y se pondrá mejor cuando crezca…

-Sí y mira su vagina –dijo una de las kunoichis mientras que le abría sin ningún cuidado sus cerrados labios para mostrarle a todos su bello color rosado salmón con toques rojizos - el himen es de los que están casi cerrados, con eso podremos corroborar su virginidad al comprador sin mayor problema.

-¿Para que la quieres virgen? ¡Vamos a aprovecharla de una vez!- dijo uno de ellos y los demás lo apoyaron.

-¡Si, vamos a hacerla sufrir!- dijo otro burlón mientras que Hima golpeada veía como se preparaban para violarla.

-"No… no… no quiero que ellos me hagan lo mismo… no… Acnologia… ¡Sálvame!"- pensó ella mientras que sangraba y sentía como.

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?- dijo una voz.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo un Shinobi al ver a un hombre moreno de cabello Azul oscuro aparecer tras ellos de la nada.

-¡Es el vagabundo del Hostal!- dijo la kunoichi.

-¿Ese que te dejo a ti y a tus amigas sin poderse sentar una semana? ¿Qué demonios hará aquí?- dijo uno de ellos.

Acnologia solo les miraba con seriedad… y noto a Himawari en el piso golpeada y desnuda con ellos alrededor.

-Acnologia… sama- dijo la chiquilla.

-Ustedes han cometido un grave error- dijo él con seriedad.

-Hum… ¿Un vagabundo nos amenaza? Creo que se cree demasiado ese… tipo- dijo el Shinobi hasta que noto que Acnologia se estaba transformando… y se convertía en un enorme dragón.

-¡Un monstruo!- exclamo una Kunoichi y trato de huir… pero Acnologia se les abalanzo encima, de un manotazo lanzo a un Shinobi por los aires con tanta fiereza que el cuerpo se le hizo pedazos salpicando el mar.

-¡Huyan!- exclamo la Kunoichi mientras que trataba de adentrarse al bosque, pero Acnologia le alcanzo y de una mordida la pesco y la hizo pedazos quedando solo los brazos y piernas de la chica mientras que el torso era devorado por este mientras que la mascaba y las tripas se veían colgadas del hocico del dragón.

Los sobrevivientes vieron con pánico al Dragón, por lo que atacaron tratando de detenerlo, pero, este con rapidez empezó a atacar, y aplastando a los Shinobis.

Fue una carnicería, Acnologia ataco con todo, los Shinobis fueron aplastados, cercenados, destrozados… el Dragón rugió con rabia después de acabar con todos… cuando vio a Himawari se transformó de nuevo y se acercó a ella, usando la Magia del Cielo, Acnologia curo a la Niña, esta solo le miro.

-Lo… lo siento... me deje llevar… y no pude hacer nada por defender a esta gente- dijo ella llorando.

-No digas tonterías, no tenía contemplado esto, pero pudiste matar a un par, siendo que eran profesionales… lo hiciste bien- dijo el con calma mientras que Hima sonreía algo sonrojada.

-Acologia sama… por favor, cure a los que aún están vivos- dijo ella señalando a las víctimas de los Shinobis.

Acnologia les miro, aproximadamente quedaban 5 personas aún vivas de los 120 cuerpos.

-No tengo el por qué- dijo con seriedad, pero Hima como pudo se aferró a él…

-Por favor… sálvelos… no merecen morir así- dijo ella pero Acnologia le miro

-No tendrán a donde ir y terminaran prostituyéndose- dijo con seriedad.

-No lo sé… es posible que eso pase… pero todos merecen una oportunidad… por favor- dijo ella, Acnologia le miro y suspiro.

-No te quejes después – dijo él mientras que curaba a los sobrevivientes.

Eran un total de 2 chicos y tres chicas.

Hima solo se acercó a ellos mientras que observaba al dragón curarles… ella sabía que tendrían que ver qué hacer con los supervivientes… pero quizás… quizás podrían obtener respuestas.

Konoha.

-Así que… ¿Estuviste manoseando a mi hija?- dijo Sakura Haruno mientras que Naruto solo revisaba unos papeles mientras que Mirai le practicaba una felación por debajo de la mesa de manera nada discreta por los sonidos que realizaba y los movimientos de su propia mano en su entrepierna… si, aunque Sakura estaba frente a ellos, Naruto no la detuvo, ya que Mirai debía de encargarse de calmar sus ansias, por lo que mientras ella seguía con su labor, el de manera casual y sin inmutarse seguía recibiendo ciertas visitas a su oficina..

-Bueno, sé que el trato era desflorarla y embarazarla lo más pronto posible… pero es más divertido así- dijo Naruto, Sakura suspiro.

-Naruto, recuerda que me prometiste prepararla, requiero pronto hijos descendientes de los Clanes Uzumaki y Uchiha ya que serían unos excelentes sujetos de experimentación- dijo Sakura con seriedad- El que quieras ser amable con ella me es irreverente, tu solo jodetela lo más pronto posible y préñala.

-Sakura ¿No te basta con que Sasuke violara a Karin para que obtuvieran un ovulo fertilizado?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sardónica, Sakura suspiro- Con aquel ovulo puedes empezar y sin duda alguna no hay tanta prisa en que le deje abierto los agujeros a tu hija a tal punto de que no puedan cerrarse de nuevo.

-Me sirve sí, pero necesito verificar como afecta la mezcla genética y la mejor manera es que Sarada se embarace de un Uzumaki… y tú eres el único candidato viable- dijo ella con calma- Además no es que me afecte el estado en el que dejes a mi hija tras tu inseminación… ya después veré como le sacó provecho.

-¿Y no llegaste a pensar en Boruto como donante?- dijo él con una sonrisa sardónica- digo si pensases en tu hija, no dudo que pensaras primero en mi hijo no solo para el beneficio de tu investigación sino para el bien de ella misma.

-Tu hijo es demasiado noble- dijo Sakura –Lo más seguro es que si le hacemos tener algo con Sarada, se enamorara de ella y no nos dejara tomar las muestras necesarias por no decir que incluso es capaz de retrasar la concepción hasta que ella lo desee.

-Ya veo- dijo Naruto mientras que contenía un gemido y se corría en la boca de Mirai descaradamente y esta tosía para después por una orden del rubio, empezar a lamer asqueada, el semen del piso –Anda, esa fue buena, anda a comer algo, al rato te necesito para la reunión- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que pisaba la cabeza de Mirai contra el piso y embarrándole el rostro de modo humillante contra su semen.

-¿Es buena tu nueva adquisición?- dijo Sakura mirándola por debajo del escritorio mientras Mirai trataba de contener las arcadas.

-Bastante, ¿Deseas que te la preste?- dijo Naruto y Sakura puso la mano en su mentón- te aseguro que es una maestra en el uso de la lengua

-Quizás más tarde, hoy tengo mi agenda llena- dijo Sakura mientras que suspiraba - Aunque si gustas unirte no hay problema recuerda que siempre estoy abierta a una buena orgía

-Na,prefiero estar solo en esos momentos, no me agrada humillara tus amantes, de todos modos, tu sabes que los Bunshin sirven mucho en eso- dijo él

-Si, como digas aunque la cantidad no es lo que me importa sino la variedad… y entonces ¿Cuándo podrás impregnar a mi hija?

-Estoy dejando que Boruto la trabaje un poco… ya sabes, será más divertido así- dijo Naruto con malicia.

-¿Estás diciendo que harás que Sarada y Boruto empiecen una relación sentimental para que después violes a mi hija cuando sea formalmente la novia de tu hijo?- dijo Sakura con una expresión de duda.

-Bueno, ya sabes… eso es más divertido- dijo Naruto con malicia.

-Bueno… solo no abuses demasiado que se te puede voltear- Dijo Sakura mientras que se marchaba –Igual cuando lo hagas… fílmala, quiero guardar el recuerdo del Primer NTR a mi nenita así como su impregnación por lo que te pido que la violes lo suficiente vaginalmente y haslo bien antes de pasar por su culo… no importa lo tentador que te sea un ano virgen, Naruto primero debes impregnarla.

-Por supuesto- dijo Naruto burlón.

Y ambos se carcajearon.

Nadie sabía que se venía algo muy cruento para Sarada.

Continuara

Bueno un Episodio más enfocado en Himawari y sus aventuras, aunque no podía dejar afuera a nuestros villanos, como ven, Sakura desea obtener conejillos de indias y Sarada es la presa… Sakura aquí es una maniática que quiere conseguir los mejores especímenes y no dudara en usar a su hija.

Además de que Naruto ya saco a relucir su plan, hacerle NTR a su hijo violando a Sarada cuando esta y Boruto tengan algo más emocional.

Como ven, Himawari ya es más fuerte, pero obviamente un par de meses no son suficientes para poder con ello superar a profesionales.

Pronto habrá más crecimiento de la joven Uzumaki Hyuga y también, se acercara su pubertad.

Además Kurotsuchi será la posible iniciadora de una guerra contra Naruto.

Suerte


	11. Episodio 8

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 8: ¿Amor?**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte, y tendrá una versión alternativa no Crossover que será aún más cruenta**

 **Habrá Flashforward y Flashback a partir de este episodio**

Boruto miraba al techo de su cuarto… los recuerdos de la última misión que tuvo al lado de su tía le generaban una extraña confusión a su persona más que cualquier otro evento pasado…

El adoraba a su tía, desde siempre, ella era su inspiración para ser el mejor en su labor de shinobi y siempre había sido ella la que le reponía cuando caía lo más bajo en su depresión… era como su propio Ángel, la única persona que aparte de su madre y su hermana, llegaba a querer de una manera tan fraternal… no… era diferente… era de una manera que aún no podía aun identificar

Aquellos sentimientos iniciaros ese día en que se besaron… y cuando ella le practico el Sexo Oral creyó haberlos identificarlos… era un cariño distinto al que sentía por su difunda hermanita o su madre… este era un gusto especial y diferente… y muy peligroso.

Boruto se levantó y recordó los sueños húmedos que últimamente tenía con su Tía los cuales eran más fantasías que quería experimentar con ella algún día… y tuvo miedo… miedo de lo que eso significaba…

-Pero no es como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros- dijo él con calma y un poco de pena mientras visualizaba aquel viscoso liquido blanquecino que había expulsado de su cuerpo al haberse manoseado por recordarle.

FLASHBACK

-¿Iras conmigo tía?- dijo Boruto algo asombrado.

-Sí, supe que Sarada está en un encargo especial con tu padre, y Mitsuki esta con su padre realizando investigaciones, así que como mi equipo se ha desbandado momentáneamente pues no tengo mucho que hacer, además necesito algo de "acción" para sentirme viva- dijo ella, lo último con algo de sensualidad, Boruto trago saliva.

Aun recordaba como ella le había realizado una felación… y que cada vez que se veían su tía se le pegaba mucho.

-O… ok- dijo él nervioso.

La Misión fue muy sencilla, Boruto era un combatiente experto ya, y Hanabi… bueno, ella era aún superior a la media de los de su rango.

Como terminaron rápidamente la misión, ambos decidieron pasear por una villa cercana y bueno… pese a la diferencia de edad, la apariencia juvenil de Hanabi y que Boruto fuera bastante alto hacía que los confundieran con Novios… cosa que Hanabi aprovecho para dar aquella imagen poniendo su pecho sobre el brazo del rubio mientras que caminaban.

-¿Gusta comprar un dije para su hermosa novia?- dijo una mujer sonriendo a la pareja, Boruto se sonrojo, pero antes de desmentir a la mujer.

-Oh, es hermoso, pero… no creo que tengamos lo suficiente… no es así… Boruto- dijo ella sonriéndole con picardía, Boruto se sonrojo apenado.

-Si lo tenemos t… Hanabi- dijo él siguiéndole el juego sin querer… en el fondo se sentía bien.

Ambos siguieron paseando mientras que en cada puesto era la misma cantaleta… a decir verdad, Boruto disfruto que le consideraran lo suficientemente adulto para tener una novia como su Tía Hanabi, Y en el caso de Hanabi fue como un sueño el poder vivir una especie de noviazgo con su sobrino… se sintió soñada.

Lo mejor llego en la noche…

-Eso fue hermoso- dijo Hanabi al ver los últimos Fuegos artificiales.

-Si… a Himawari le habrían encantado- dijo Boruto algo triste, Hanabi le miro y le abrazo.

-Calma… no pienses en aspectos tristes, recuerda lo feliz que era ella y déjalo pasar recuerda que ahora debes ser feliz por ambos- dijo Hanabi, Boruto solo sonrió… y entonces sintió los labios de su amada Tía sobre los suyos… y no podía evitar seguir el proceso.

Ambos se besaron con afecto y al separarse solo se sonrieron.

-Boruto… vamos al Hotel… mañana debemos de regresar a la villa y debemos descansar el tiempo que podamos.

-Si- dijo él mientras que iban de regreso al Hotel.

Una vez adentro, volvieron a besarse, Hanabi lo llevo a la cama donde pese a las necesidades de ambos, noto que su sobrino aún estaba nervioso… y le sonrió, le saco el miembro y lo apoyo en sus desnudos senos usándolos para realizarle un Paizuri, sonrío al sentir aquel miembro ya de un proveniente tamaño para la edad del chico, ella sonrió aun más al notar como era totalmente absorbido por sus pechos, los cuales destacaban con ese color blanquecino con pezones color rosado claro cuyos movimientos lentos pero rítmicos… Boruto se sintió en la gloria mientras que su tía proseguía… el empezaba a desear algo más… pero, decidió solo conformarse con el Paizuri, ya que aún tenía algo de escrúpulos con respecto a la penetración… no solo por evitar un posible embarazo… a fin de cuentas, él sabía que ya existían los condones… pero… por algún motivo sabía que si lo hacían… es posible que el terminara queriendo hacerlo al natural… unirse a ella al completo sin importarle las consecuencias de ello… incluso tener descendencia con ella sería algo soñado.

Hanabi solo sonrió al recibir la descarga de su sobrino, aquel liquido se filtraba entre sus pechos para posteriormente manchar toda la parte interna de su pecho, ella misma quería más, pero igual que Boruto, sabía que cuando llegara el momento iban a querer hacerlo sin Condón, sentir el cuerpo mutuo sin nada que les interrumpiese aun si eso acabase en un embarazo de ella pero... algo en su interior le hacía pensarse que no sería tan mala idea.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Suspiro…. Eso se repetía en sus misiones… ya habían superado los besos… y el Paizuri era común en su relación… pero igualmente en su última cita habían realizado masturbaciones mutuas, así como sexo oral conjunto (mejor conocido como 69), aparte aun recordaba y ansiaba poder ver otra vez aquellos rosados labios apenas visibles por el modesto vello castaño que parecía guiar hacia ellos así como aun recordaba la sensación de los roces entre sus genitales que habían tenido… sin llegar a penetrarla, ellos habían frotado sus zonas erógenas mutuamente… Boruto solo suspiro al darse cuenta que realmente estaba ansioso por ella.

Pero aún no habían llegado a la penetración ya que querían que fuera especial para ambos… aparte de que aún estaban ciertos escrupulos.

-Boruto, ven a comer hijo- dijo Hinata desde la planta baja.

-Ya voy mamá- dijo Boruto, y suspiro, sabía que su madre vería muy mal lo que hacía con su tía y… no quería provocar un conflicto entre ellas, ella no era alguien con una mente tan abierta en esos planos.

Mejor decidió bajar a comer y no pensar en ello.

Claro sin saber que después de comer, recibiría una ya usual dosis de cierta droga que estaba mezclada en sus alimentos… y después de eso, la sesión que sin saber, se llevaba a cabo con su madre… o más bien que ella le hacía sin su conocimiento, sería nuevamente seria experimentada.

Por lo mientras en otra parte de la aldea.

Sarada solo se sentía tensa… no, tensa era poco… aterrorizada, asustada y humillada

Estaba en la regadera mientras que al ver el agua recorrer su cuerpo desnudo… vio las pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo y apretó los dientes mientras que trataba de contener su llanto al recordarlas

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- dijo para sí misma recordando los últimos días

FLASHBACK

Sarada estaba entregando unos documentos sin notar que alguien la miraba fijamente.

-Sarada… ¿Podrías por favor pasarme los documentos del anaquel de abajo? Debo checarlos el día de hoy- dijo Naruto.

-Si Hokage Sama- dijo ella mientras que se inclinaba… dándole una muestra a Naruto de sus asentaderas en todo su esplendor al usar su normalmente ajustado traje…

-¿Algún problema?-dijo Naruto acercándose sin que Sarada lo notara.

-Están algo atorados, pero en un momento lo saco- dijo Sarada, hasta que noto como los brazos de Naruto pasaban a su alrededor.

-Déjame te ayudo- dijo el con un tono seductor… Sarada se sonrojo un poco y trato de inclinarse un poco más para no sentir tanto la presencia de su Kage… pero este con su brazo derecho le mantuvo sujeta pegándola a su cuerpo y ella sintió como algo le presionaba el trasero y se sonrojo aún más por la vergüenza, al ver como Naruto tenía ambos brazos ayudándole por lo que fue evidente que era lo que sentía tras de ella… el Hokage sin descaro se frotaba con su miembro sobre su trasero tan casualmente como si no le importase el trauma de la chica…

-Hokage sama… eso… eso me incomoda- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Pero si solo estoy dándote una mano pequeña… -dijo mientras que una de sus manos se ponían sobre las de ella

-No me refiero a eso….- dijo ella nerviosa y tratando de evitar un jadeo

-Ya, era eso e igual un pequeño masaje ayudaría- dijo él con una sonrisa sardónica mientras que seguía manoseandola.

-Humm- gimió con nervios Sarada al sentir como Naruto seguía frotándose y de pronto metió una mano por su zona pectoral, acariciando sus nacientes pechos mientras que las yemas de este hacían movimientos circulares sobre los pezones de ella pelliscandole…

-"No… suélteme… no…"- pensaba Sarada aterrada mientras que notaba que el Kage le estaba liberando de sus ropas…

-Anda vamos a hacerlo más interesante- dijo Naruto mientras que usando sus manos empezaba a bajarle la licra a Sarada y acariciaba su zona púbica, aquella zona aun suave y pese a su edad, aun carente de vello púbico, resaltaba por los labios abiertos que poseía la pequeña los cuales eran abiertos por los dedos del Hokage a lo cual Sarada estaba sonrojada, su adolescente cuerpo solo se había sentido así cuando tenía esos extraños húmedos con Boruto… y con el Hokage… y a veces con ambos… ni siquiera ella había considerado eso.

Pero no era lo mismo un sueño a sentirlo en realidad… una realidad aterrante, donde sentía como su ídolo claramente abusaba de ella… no era romántico o emocionante, era aterrador, humillante, se sentía degradada terriblemente.

-Si… ya estás en tu punto- dijo Naruto notando la humedad en la zona pélvica de Sarada… y esta se aterro…

-¡NO!- exclamó liberándose para sorpresa de Naruto y huyendo mientras que trataba de colocarse sus desacomodadas ropas.

Naruto sonrió… si quería podría atraparla fácilmente y tomarla, a fin de cuentas la Uchiha estaba muy lejos de estar a un nivel de poder evitarlo, pero eso no sería divertido, ella buscaría a Boruto, era lógico, lo sabía, y esperaba que esto le serviría para después poder disfrutarla… si, quizás tomándola enfrente de su hijo… demostrándole que era más hombre que él.

-Ahora solo resta que empiece a buscar a Boruto… si, cuando le busque, será cuando esté lista… es más, podría permitir que tengan algo de intimidad... Quizás un poco de Sexo y con ello, cuando ella sepa lo que es un verdadero Hombre, quizás haga unas caras deliciosas…- y sonrío de modo malévolo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Sarada salió del baño… había buscado a su madre, pero por desgracia la encontró en una sala de la casa con dos tipos y otra chica que no reconoció… sintió asco, su madre ni siquiera disimulaba ya, incluso era un secreto a voces bien sabido en los círculos negros de la aldea, de que Sakura comúnmente participaba en orgias con toda clase de Fetiches raros, como lluvia dorada o besos negros, eso le hacía desconfiar… y no confiaba el poder decirle que su antiguo compañero de equipo y Hokage había tratado de violarla… no cuando estaba siendo sodomizada voluntariamente por aquellos extraños en la sala de su casa… ella sintió asco al recordar cuando mientras le penetraban uno de los chicos, una de las chica le aplicaba un fisting… y ella recibía una lluvia dorada en un acto aberrante y asqueroso para ella.

Decidió no ir a trabajar el día siguiente… y que buscaría a Boruto, era la única persona en la que podía confiarle esto… ni siquiera sentía que pudiera confiar en Chochou… menos en el anterior Hokage… ya que en sus trabajos había notado que el ex Hokage Kakashi era una especie de Vouyerista que parecía disfrutar ver a las parejas en los Hoteles… claro, era lo único que sabía, pero por mensajes de algunos de sus amigos, sabía que los gustos de su anterior Kage no eran muy nobles que digamos…

-Si… primero me apoyare en Boruto, de seguro el podrá ayudarme… y si esto sigue, hablare con mamá… aun siendo como es debería de poder ayudarme- dijo Sarada ya algo más segura… sin saber que a su madre le valía un pepino su salud.

En otra parte.

-¡SI!- exclamo Himawari sonriente mientras que notaba como el Roar que había usado se hacía lo suficientemente poderoso para poder destruir ya enormes rocas… aunque aún no controlaba la intensidad de las llamas cuando usaba el roar de Fuego… y siempre acababa desnuda… lo que le fastidiaba un poco, ya que eso de estar a cada rato fabricando ropas era un lio para ella, pero ella misma sabía que no podía estar desnuda todo el tiempo, por lo que debía de prepararse, además de que igual sentía mucho pudor ante Acnologia… aunque este no mostraba interés mayor a entrenarla… y eso le fastidiaba mucho… por lo que estaba decidida a crecer lo suficiente para cuando menos hacerlo sentir nervioso de verla.

-Usa esto- dijo Acnologia dándole la piel de un animal –Se la quite a un Sapo que parece que era capaz de resistir el Calor, debería de servirte un tiempo.

-Gracias- dijo Himawari apenada desde unos arbustos mientras que empezaba a preparar sus nuevas ropas, si bien la sensación viscosa de aquella piel sobre sus partes delicadas no era algo agradable era mucho mejor que pasar otras 4 horas armando unas nuevas ropas –Aunque ahora que lo pienso, primero debió de ponerla secar al Sol para que sea menos frágil… creo que eso hare.

-¿Estas ya lista?- dijo Acnologia acercándose… y notando que la chiquilla desnuda estaba colocando las pieles en una roca -¿Qué haces?

-¡Ah! ¡Acnologia sama no sea fisgón!- dijo ella algo apenada pero el Rey Dragón solo le miro confuso.

-¿De que hablas? –dijo él mientras que la chiquilla se ocultaba tras unos arbustos.

-De verdad… necesita algo de sentido común- dijo ella, Acnologia solo le miro y le resto importancia.

-¿Por qué estas colocando la piel allí? ¿No te agrado?- dijo él.

-¡No es que no me gustara! Es… es que… Acnologia sama, hay que dejar que se deje secar un poco para manipularlo, es poco higiénico y aparte se romperá más fácil- dijo ella, Acnologia le miro y solo se dio la vuelta.

-Apúrate con eso, recuerda que debemos de ir a otro punto hoy- dijo Acnologia con serenidad.

-Mooo, ¿Por qué no se apena aunque sea un poco?- dijo ella molesta mientras que miraba la piel del Sapo.

Horas después.

-¿Aún falta para llegar?- pregunto Himawari mientras que volaban por sobre las montañas.

Acnologia no respondió… ya que noto que desde hace un momento algo les seguía… puesto que no podía arriesgar a que la chiquilla se cayera o enfermara.

-¿Acnologia sama?- dijo Himawari preocupada.

-Haremos una escala- dijo Acnologia con calma mientras que descendía.

Himawari le miro confusa.

Acnologia descendió e inclino la cabeza para que la chiquilla bajara.

-Así que… ¿Buscas darme una generosa cena?- dijo Acnologia con un tono Burlón mientras que veía a una zona de niebla

Himawari solo miro con rareza eso… hasta que vio a tres enormes Sapos de al menos 17 metros de Altura acercándose.

-¡Tú eres el que ha asesinado a varios de nuestros compañeros!- dijo el que parecía el líder mientras que se ponía en pose combativa.

-¡No importa que seas un Dragón, los Sapos no permitiremos que nuestra especie sea usada como alimento!- dijo otro mientras que el tercero sacaba un enorme Tanto.

-Acnologia sama- dijo algo asustada Himawari… pero el Dragón solo miro a los sapos… y en un destello dos de ellos yacían partidos en trozos sangrantes.

-¡PERO QUE!- exclamo el líder… hasta que noto que Acnologia estaba frente a él.

-Lárgate… te dejare ir esta vez, pero no vuelvas a provocarme o me encargare de extinguir a tu raza- dijo con seriedad.

-¡Monstruo!- dijo el Sapo aterrado.

-Lárgate, antes de que decida dejar de ser tan amable- dijo el Dragón mientras que el Sapo huía aterrorizado.

-Impresionante- dijo Himawari mientras que salía de su escondite.

-Cuando tengas tu potencial desarrollado podrás derrotar a enemigos como estos sin problemas- dijo Acnologia –Vamos hay que ir a nuestro objetivo.

-Si- dijo ella mientras que subía al lomo del dragón y veía los destrozados cuerpos de los Sapos… algo en ella le decía que esos animales eran monstruosamente fuertes y el Rey Dragón los mato como moscas

Eso la decidió aún más, se haría poderosa y demostraría a Acnologia que era digna de estar a su lado.

Acnologia se elevó por los cielos mientras que llevaba a la niña.

Pronto tendría una nueva prueba.

Continuara

Disculpen la tardanza con este capitulo, he tenido muchas ocupaciones y por ello costo trabajo que saliera, pero como verán, ya empezaron los abusos de Naruto a Sarada… ¿Dejara Naruto que Sarada salga con Boruto para abusar después? ¿Qué opinara Sakura de ese plan? ¿Cómo lo tomara Hanabi? ¿Hinata tratara de matar a su hermana y de paso a Sarada? ¿Himawari sentirá algo más por Acnologia? ¿Este se va a dar cuenta de lo que la chiquilla siente por él?

Je, este fue levemente más tranquilo y es por que planeo que el próximo se vean batallas y algo de Gore.

Suerte


	12. Episodio 9

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 9: Adiós Sensei**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte, y tendrá una versión alternativa no Crossover que será aún más cruenta**

 **Habrá Flashforward y Flashback a partir de este episodio**

 **Nota 2: Este episodio será corto**

Los días avanzaban… y para algunos solo era una tortura la vida misma que tenían que pasar cada uno de esos días que pasaban…

Mirai vomito en su baño mientras que el llanto desgarrador trataba de salir pese a su contención… se sentía terrible… ella que intentaba por mantener lo poco que había consumido esa mañana sin éxito… no había podido mantener alimento por las mañana últimamente y cierto elemento que apretaba con ira en su mano tenía la respuesta de ello.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- exclamo Mirai mirando la prueba de embarazo… bueno no era algo increíble… habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que Naruto hacia uso extremo de su cuerpo… si bien las cosas habían cambiado para su Hokage desde la pérdida de su familia en el atentado de hacía ya casi un año, no fue hasta que este inicio su calvario cuando esta empezó a lamentar el despertar nuevamente cada día, había sido una suerte que no la embarazaran a la primera violación que le habían realizado pero era lógico que tras seguir con tal rutina tarde o temprano sucedería tal hecho… aun así estaba molesta, estaba harta… quería suicidarse, no quería tener al hijo de ese bastardo… si no lo había hecho es por miedo, pero entonces lo recordó…

-Pastillas abortivas… sé dónde conseguirlas- dijo con seriedad mientras que se vestía con unas ropas muy simples y salía apresurada a la calle.

-¿Mirai?- dijo una voz a lo lejos pero ella no le escucho.

En otra parte.

Sarada caminaba con intranquilidad, después de haber pasado por ese incidente con el Hokage, había decidido alejarse un tiempo, solicito una Misión y se enteró de que algunos de sus excompañeros irán a una Misión en una villa lejana y estarían un par de meses fuera… era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Si… eso podría ayudarme- dijo para sí misma…

Aunque le asombro que Naruto no pusiera pegas a eso… al contrario…

-¡Eso es estupendo Sarada! ¡Sera una gran experiencia!- dijo con una sonrisa lo que causo confusión a la chica. –Por cierto… trata de llevarte bien con Boruto… sé que… que ya no nos llevamos del todo bien y creo que podrías ayudarnos a reconciliarnos.

-Yo… yo… claro Hokage sama- dijo ella algo alegre aunque aún confusa… pero considero que realmente el Kage debía de estar apenado por lo que hizo y estaba reconsiderando… además de que podría ser una buena oportunidad para acercarse a Boruto…

Claro no sabía lo que Naruto Planeaba, pero salió rápidamente dejando a Naruto hablando para sí mismo en voz baja.

-Si… te daré la oportunidad de que incluso tome tu primera vez… hacerlo con alguien de tu edad debería ser lo mejor para ti para que tengas una referencia para cuando yo mismo te haga conocer lo que es un verdadero hombre, je, veras no hay comparación al respecto, así que aprovecha tu viaje es más… así será más delicioso cuando vea como te conviertes mi juguete personal- dijo con malicia Naruto para sí mismo mientras que decidía como acabaría con la dignidad de su hijo y de Sarada a Futuro.

-No entiendo por qué quieres hacerme esperar- dijo Sakura molesta mientras que salía de debajo de su escritorio–Entre más crezca se hará más difícil, recuerda que es hija de Sasuke y mía, y tiene un enorme potencial.

-Lo sé… pero si nos precipitamos podrías no obtener los resultados que deseas… además ¿No has visto cómo ve a Boruto?, No dudes en que tal vez tengan pronto un mal paso… no lo sé… pero creo que podrías obtener más si dejas que mi plan siga- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo… podría ser útil- dijo Sakura y sonriendo mientras que limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta-por cierto espero me mandes a algún bunshin para participar en las actividades de esta noche ya que nos falta uno… ha por cierto, se que Shikamaru saldrá a acompañar a su hijo en un par de semanas y estarán fuera un tiempo… así que tendrás el tiempo para hacer lo planeado… claro, espero que ella no te castre –exclamo con una sonrisa mientras que salía del cuarto

Naruto solo la vio irse mientras que decidía acciones a tomar con su plan para escarmentar y a la vez tener bajo control a Shikamaru, bueno, había ciertas cosas que nadie más sabia… no notaba que alguien le miraba.

En otra parte.

Acnologia estaba mirando a Himawari, esta entrenaba sus técnicas de batalla al Aire, no negaba que la pequeña tenía una técnica muy depurada… lo que le hizo suponer que debía de provenir de una familia de guerreros... incluso su dedicación era tal que ignoraba como sus ropas estaban prácticamente en harapos y dejando al descubierto mucha parte de su anatomía que comúnmente disgustaba a la chiquilla mostrar.

-Niña- dijo el acercándose, Hima se asombró, de tan metida que estaba en su entrenamiento que no noto que Acnologia la miraba… y se apeno al darse cuenta de lo ligera de ropas que estaba.

-Acnologia sama- dijo ella con algo de nervios -¿Desde cuándo está allí?- dijo nerviosa ella y en voz baja solo replico para que no lo escuchase–Pervertido

-Lo suficiente... debo de admirar tus capacidades pese a tu corta edad jovencita- dijo el Dragón Slayer con seriedad y se acercó a ella, Hima se sintió feliz al notar que la reconocía –Atácame con todo.

Hima se asombró cosa que noto el DS

-Tranquila, no te atacare, pero deseo probar un poco tu fuerza… usa todo, tanto tus técnicas como lo que te eh enseñado- dijo él con seriedad.

-Si… está bien- dijo Himawari preparándose para luchar.

Ataco con velocidad usando el Take Over de Lince combinándolo con el Taijutsu de los Hyuga… y Acnologia solo con la mano estaba deteniendo todos sus ataques con facilidad… y sin moverse de su sitio.

-¡HOUKO!- exclamo Himawari lanzando un Roar de Fuego contra el DS quien solo movió la mano y lo deshizo, Hima rugió frustrada y se lanzó a gran velocidad… Acnologia noto la compatibilidad con la magia emocional… Himawari era un prodigio… su poder aumento de tal manera que noto que ahora estaba al nivel de un Shinobi adulto bien entrenado… sin embargo los Sentimientos que le fortalecían le hacían descontrolada… perdía la técnica… y atacaba como un animal salvaje… era parecida a él de cierto modo.

-Ya basta- dijo él… pero ella siguió atacando.

Acnologia frunció el ceño. La niña había enloquecido… el Take over combinado con la magia de DS que le había enseñado era demasiado poder para la niña… y su mente se había descontrolado... pero por otro lado eso podía serle de utilidad, ya que podría liberar su poder más rápido… y quizás pudiera alcanzar más pronto la Dragon Force, con el entrenamiento adecuado sería el ser más poderoso de este mundo.

-Pero si exagera morirá- dijo con calma y de un manotazo la noqueo en el acto y esta cayó al suelo de manera algo cómica.

Acnologia miro a Hima boca arriba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral totalmente KO y Acno con calma le cargo y la llevo a descansar a una cueva de la Isla.

Se decidió a llevarla a un punto en donde podría entrenarla bien… aunque estarían fuera de contacto humano por al menos un par de años… pero eso la mejoraría.

-Además, de vez en cuando la puedo llevar a cazar a algunos humanos desgraciados como los del otro día- dijo para sí mientras que la llevaba a su lugar de descansó.

En Konoha

Boruto hablaba con Hanabi en su casa… dentro de poco partirían a Misión de larga duración junto con otros exmiembros de su equipo y su generación, por lo que esta no sería en solitario para ambos, y ellos sabían que no podrían fingir ser pareja… por ello Hanabi lo había invitado a comer… aunque lo que paso después…

-Creo que hemos sobrepasado algún limite- dijo Boruto mirando al Techo… no entendía como pasaron de besarse y un poco de tocamientos a terminar ambos en la cama… desnudos… ni siquiera el entendía como paso… solo que al fin había perdido completamente la virginidad… con su amada tía… un sentimiento de calidez y felicidad le invadía pero de igual mente uno de duda e inseguridad.

-Boruto… yo no lo creo… solo paso lo que debería de pasar- dijo Hanabi sonriendo… aún estaba feliz, al fin había conseguido tener relaciones sexuales con él… estaba feliz… más porque sabía que por la misión que iba a tener Boruto, iba a durar mucho y ella ya tenía algunas misiones aparte... así que muchas veces estarían separados hasta que las terminasen… pero por otro lado por fin se había cumplido su anhelado sueño de por fin avanzar en su relación.

-Pero… no use protección… ¿Qué haremos si terminas embarazada…? – dijo Boruto, pero Hanabi le sonrió.

-No temas… hoy era un día seguro- dijo ella sonriendo mientras que lo besaba de vuelta –Además, es un buen recuerdo de lo que vendrá cuando terminemos con las misiones... aunque debo agradecerte que te preocupases por mí de esa manera.

Boruto aun así se sentía confuso… no sabía si realmente amaba de esa manera a su tía o si solo le atraía físicamente.

Aun así le restó importancia… esta noche era de ambos.

En Casa de Boruto.

-¿Dónde estará? ¿Alguna zorra acaso estará llevándolo por el mal camino?- exclamo Hinata mientras que esperaba con aprensión a su hijo –No… él no es así… es mío, mío, ¡MIO!

Y su rabia seguía en crecimiento… pero después de un rato se tranquilizó, ella sabía que Boruto saldría pronto y aunque no llegara esa noche, lo tendría para si la noche antes de partir, él le había prometido que la pasaría en casa… y ella estaba decidida a tenerlo… incluso, con ayuda de una amiga, había conseguido una droga, con la que no solo no lo dormiría de lleno, sino que lo pondría tan caliente que lo haría hasta con un perro y sin recordarlo después… Hinata estaba decidida a hacerlo completamente suyo en aquella noche y con ello finalmente salir de la frustración de no tener un hombre a su lado... ya después usaría algunos métodos para poder convencerlo de hacerlo de manera consciente y se quedara con ella eternamente.

En otra parte.

-No lo hagas- dijo una voz con seriedad hacia la figura que había acorralado en el callejón.

Mirai Kurenai volteo la vista mientras que sostenía un puñado de pastillas en su mano.

-No me detenga Iruka san… usted no sabe por lo que he pasado- dijo Mirai mientras que de las sombras salía Iruka Umino.

-No, es cierto, no lo sé, pero puedo escucharte… podemos resolver lo que sea que te pasara- dijo él con seriedad.

-No Sensei… nadie puede ayudarme… es más, nadie me creerá- dijo Mirai con seriedad y tristeza, Iruka le miro y suspiro.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a creer en ti… lo veo en tus ojos, no eres alguien que diría una farsa… y viendo lo que planeabas hacer con esa expresión… sé que algo muy malo debió de pasarte- dijo Iruka mientras que le tendía su mano a Mirai…

Ella se explayo con él… le conto todo… todo lo que le hizo Naruto, las humillaciones que le hizo pasar, el dolor de saberse que había pasado de ser una Kunoichi de elite a ser rebajada a una simple herramienta sexual para el desfogue de su Hokage…

Decir que Iruka estaba Horrorizado era poco… no quería creerlo, como era posible que Naruto su querido alumno se volviese tal bestia que ella describía, pero la intensidad de Mirai en sus relatos y que era reflejada por sus ojos… le decían que era cierto, la chica estaba liberando su alma con él.

-Yo sé… que es posible que ya no me crea… pero es verdad… él… él Hokage desgracio mi vida… y yo… yo no pienso traer a este mundo a un hijo producto de esta violación- dijo Mirai con desesperación, Iruka le miro con tristeza… sabía que debía de hablar con Naruto y contener a Mirai, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo…

-Yo hablare con Naruto, estoy seguro que algo muy malo paso dentro de si para que él se volviera así, te lo juro, pero por favor no tomes esas píldoras de momento, pueden poner en riesgo tu vida si tomas esas cantidades, iré de inmediato a verle después de todo yo lo críe como a un hijo y es mi deber arreglar todo el mal que el realice- dijo Iruka con seriedad. Mirai le miro asombrada de que alguien le creyera y sintió esperanza… pero –Por ello, te pido que reconsideres, no abortes, te podrías arrepentir toda tu vida por ello.

-Yo… no… no lo sé- dijo ella mientras que Iruka sonriéndole le sujetaba con suavidad la mano para quitarle las pastillas… pero ella de pronto reacciono.

-¡NO!- exclamo y antes de que Iruka pudiera evitarlo, se tomó las pastillas de golpe y huyo, Iruka se dio cuenta de que esa cantidad de pastillas podrían hacerle gran daño… pero no pudo evitar que ella se fuera… sabía que si no era atendida posiblemente le matarían ya que conocía a la creadora de esa fórmula… aun así… tal cantidad posiblemente no solo abortaría el producto sino que le causaría un malestar que le debilitaría en gran medida antes que eso sucediese por lo que esperaba pudiese tener la atención requerida antes que eso pasase… informaría a un amigo que sabía mantener bajo perfil para que fuera a auxiliarla… ya que se imagino que la chica se le escaparía por su mayor juventud si el la perseguía.

-Debo de ir a buscar a Naruto, mejor ahora a cuando sea más tarde- dijo para sí…

Marcho a donde el Kage… pero al llegar presencio algo que lo sorprendió, es que se interrumpió tras que la hija de sasuke saliese de la habitación… y así pudo oír las temibles palabras que dijo en voz baja su querido alumno… y tras ello vio como Sakura salía debajo de su escritorio y tenían tal charla no podía creerse o que le había pasado a su querido estudiante.

Decidido, busco la oportunidad para poder hablar con el rubio… y la consiguió después de que este terminara una reunión dejándole un mensaje de extrema urgencia con uno de sus subordinados.

-¿Quería verme Iruka Sensei?- dijo Naruto acercándose, Iruka había conseguido dejarle un mensaje y lo había citado en el Monte de los Kages.

-Naruto… que bueno es verte- dijo Iruka con una expresión de tal seriedad que Naruto intuyo algo.

-Sensei, sé qué hace tiempo no lo veía, pero no parece contento- dijo el rubio mientras que se acercaba

-Naruto… seré directo contigo, ¿Porque estás haciendo esto?- dijo con una enorme seriedad.

-¿A qué se refiere?- le replico.

-No te hagas el tonto, me refiero a todo lo que has hecho estos días, te he observado y he notado no solo tus amoríos con otras mujeres incluso desde antes del incidente, ¡He visto como las tropas mandadas al interior causan desmanes bajo tus ordenes!- exclamo Iruka, Naruto solo le miro con seriedad.

-Es por el bien de Konoha, no debemos de mostrar debilidad- replico el rubio.

-¡Al Demonio con eso! ¡Eso es ser totalitario! ¡No eres diferente a Danzou o a como lo fue Orochimaru en su momento! Naruto… aun estas a tiempo, deja de militarizarlo todo… reconcíliate con tu familia… aun estas a tiempo de reparar tus pecados- dijo Iruka acercándose.

-Sensei… usted no entiende- dijo Naruto con una expresión de tristeza –Usted es como un padre para mi… y sé que tiene razón pero… no es tan fácil… la situación nos obliga a ser más proactivos.

-No me salgas con eso, la alianza se formó precisamente para apoyarnos mutuamente y traer la paz al mundo, no para agredirnos… aunque podría entender un poco de dureza, lo que me parece inconcebible es como has pervertido tu vida… como has tirado todo lo que conseguiste a la basura… recapacita, tienes a una hermosa mujer, aun tienes un gran hijo… ¿Por qué insistes en destruirlo con tus actos?

-Sensei… no es como lo cree… yo… esto ya no estaba funcionando… Hinata y yo… ya estábamos mal… y este trabajo es muy duro, necesitaba desfogues- dijo Naruto con algo de pena.

-¿Qué clase de estupidez dices? -Exclamo Iruka molesto –No solo engañaste a tu mujer, ¡Has violado a otras! ¡Acaso pensaste que no notaria que algo malo estaba pasando! ¡Le has desgraciado a la vida a otras personas!- exclamo molesto mientras que Naruto oscurecía su mirada-¡Incluso has abusado de la gente que te idolatraba y admiraba como Mirai!

-¿Mirai le dijo algo?- dijo Naruto y entonces Iruka se percató de que la había regado… pero sabía cómo arreglarlo.

-La mire comportarse raro y la seguí… ella no sabe que yo lo sé, pero Naruto… ella es la hija de Kurenai, la Maestra de Hinata… ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo él con tristeza.

-Sé que estuvo mal sensei… pero… pero… lo lamento- dijo el con lágrimas en los ojos, Iruka por un momento le pareció ver de nuevo a su querido alumno… aquel que fue como su hijo, al que acompaño en su boda… y por un momento tuvo esperanza.

-Anda… aún podemos reparar el daño, da marcha atrás a tus órdenes y reconcíliate con tu familia, hay muchos hombres y mujeres que te pueden ayudar- dijo Iruka sonriendo mientras que ponía una mano en el hombro de su alumno.

-Sensei yo… lo siento- dijo Naruto abrazándole, Iruka sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Ya… ya, no temas, veras que lo solucionaremos- dijo Iruka derramando una lágrima… sin notar que Naruto había sacado algo de su bolsa…

-No sensei… de verdad lo siento- dijo Naruto… y de pronto una especie de luz salió por la espalda de Iruka.

Este escupió sangre mientras que notaba que Naruto llevaba una herramienta ninja en la mano…una de las espadas de Chakra de Katasuke.

Pero eso no es lo que partió su corazón… lo que partió su corazón fue ver que su alumno más querido… a quien quiso como a un hijo… estaba matándole clavándole fuertemente tal instrumento directo a su corazón.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás Iruka sensei… lo siento… lo más que puedo hacer es evitar que vea lo que se va a venir- dijo Naruto mientras que sacaba la espada limpiamente y dejaba caer el cuerpo Iruka hacia el abismo y miraba como iba cayendo.

-Naruto…-dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de estirar su mano hacia él mientras que recordaba sus momentos juntos.

-Lo siento sensei… descanse en paz… -dijo Naruto limpiándose las lágrimas… las últimas lagrimas honestas que derramaría…

Suspiro con seriedad mientras que entendía que el acto que había cometido era la mayor infamia que quizás pensó para sí, ya que con ello, eliminaba lo último bueno de su pasado… ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

-Adiós Sensei- dijo mientras que daba la espalda al vacío y al fondo se escuchaban gritos pidiendo auxilio para el cuerpo destrozado contra el piso que una vez fue Umino Iruka.

Continuara.

Si, como verán, Naruto al fin toco fondo, acaba de matar a Iruka, ya que con ello no tendrá limite en lo que hará.

Lo que sí, es que ya pueden intuir que Naruto tiene algo preparado para dominar a Shikamaru… y pues como verán… cierta rubia Milf Sexy podría ser la victima.

Acnologia ya vio el potencial de Hima y le dara un entrenamiento extensivo en otro lugar.

Hanabi al fin consiguió hacerlo con Boruto pero estarán un tiempo separados, mientras que Sarada tendrá su chance con el rubio.

Habra un Time Skip algo grande a partir de aquí pero es para mejora de la trama, pronto verán pro que lo digo, eso si, muchos eventos serán vistos como Flashback, ya que si no ponemos este TS nos vamos a alargar mucho con el asunto de los inicios de los rebeldes y la futura guerra civil y no deseo alargar demasiado el fic.

Eso si, veremos que paso con Sumire y también se nos presentaran personajes viejos que harán de las suyas también.

Suerte a todos.

Pronto entrara un nuevo Fic y aparte solicito apoyo para la resurrección de viejos Fics como "El Dragon y la Doctora" y "Naruto the Dragon Slayer"


	13. Episodio 10

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 10: Crecer 01**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte, y tendrá una versión alternativa no Crossover que será aún más cruenta**

 **Habrá Flashforward y Flashback a partir de este episodio**

 **Nota 2: Hay un Flashback alto aquí**

 **Nota 3: En el Fic Himawari tenía 12 años originalmente y con este TS tendrá 16**

Aquella joven chica miro el bello cielo azulado encima de ella y con ello se otorgó a su misma algo de calma tan necesaria en esos momentos para su propia mente…

Habían pasado 4 largos años de duro entrenamiento… y poco a poco los frutos de este podían ser reflejados a simple vista… si, todo lo que pasó entrenándose, practicando, aprendiendo… y conviviendo con Acnologia al fin rendían frutos importantes.

Himawari sonrío y miro su reflejo en un lago debajo de la gran piedra en la que descansaba y al ver aquella imagen que sin duda alguna mostro una persona que muy pocos de los que en niña le hubieran visto, reconocerían realmente… el estar entrenando tanto tiempo bajo el Sol le había dado un tono moreno a su piel, sin duda alguna un cambio más que notorio a simple vista ya que fácilmente cubría casi la totalidad de su cuerpo a simple vista, pero que igualmente dicho bronceado cubría varias partes de su anatomía aunque estuviese cubierta por sus ropas –ya que ella misma había posteriormente expuesto un poco al sol aquellas de su anatomía para no tener partes blanquecinas tan obvias que contrastasen con su tono de piel adquirido, eso además del pudor y vergüenza que tales hechos representaban para ella- además ahora gracias a su constante ejercicio realizado a lo largo de esos años poseía una enorme y notoria mejora en el plano físico… a sus 16 años, la genética Hyuga había incrementado sus atributos de tal modo que sus crecientes senos, no envidiaban a los de su (aun para ella) desconocida madre y tía, aunque gracias al constante ejercicio aun con su tamaño poseían un volumen todavía considerado atlético que no entorpecía mucho su movimientos aunque si atraía las miradas de cualquier hombre que posara sus ojos en ella… claro, Himawari si bien no se sentía muy a gusto con tales miradas que le daban, entendía que era por qué eran mucho más grandes que las de una mujer promedio de su edad, a su interpretación claro está, aunque solo podía compararlos con los de las chicas que ella había visto en sus viajes, aun así, por lo que de cierta manera se sentía muy orgullosa de notar como los hombres que la llegaban a ver en sus viajes literalmente babeaban por ella mientras que las chicas inútilmente trataban de alguna manera de destacar su pecho para llegar a tratar de imitar un poco su pronunciados pechos que atraían la atención de todos…o casi todos.

-Pero no la atención de quien debería- dijo para sí mientras que miraba como en una colina, Acnologia en su forma humana miraba un valle con toda la calma del mundo, aunque habían estado viajando, Acnologia parecía quererla tener alejada de un cierto punto del continente… ella había escuchado hablar de algo así como una Quinta Guerra Ninja, aunque no sabía qué diablos era eso… solo sabía que había habido muchos combates en varios lugares y Shinobis como los que enfrento de niña, que estaban causando desmanes en varias partes no tan alejadas de ellos.

Acnologia miro el valle, sabía que Himawari estaba lista para pelear, y decidió que esa Guerra sería el método perfecto para probarla y que ganase experiencia necesaria para su futuro… y para el combate que se viene.

-Vamos, iremos a una zona de conflicto, es hora de que demuestres de que estas hecha- dijo el Dragón, Himawari solo sonrió, por fin podría probarse al completo… y quizás atraer por fin la atención del moreno que robaba sus sueños desde hace un par de años.

En Konoha.

Temari solo miro con rabia y mientras que se mordía el labio inferior levemente para evitar que aquel liquido blanquecino y espeso cayese sobre su desnudo pecho mientras que el hombre que tenía frente a ella se acomodaba los pantalones… y apretó los dientes con más fuerza al punto de casi sangrar sus labios… Naruto la usaba al gusto… y la había prostituido después de abusar de ella desde hacía 4 años ya…

-Y todo por un desliz- se dijo para sí mientras que recordaba como una borrachera después de la boda de Naruto le llevo a tener una noche salvaje con el rubio… pero lo peor vino después del asesinato de Iruka a manos de un desconocido hacia tantos años y que llevaron a la situación actual.

FLASHBACK

-¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?- dijo Temari a alguien frente a ella.

-Vamos, no te pongas tan a la defensiva… ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que paso hace unos días?- dijo una voz y Temari se puso roja mientras que apretaba los dientes y desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

-¡Prometiste no volver a mencionar eso Naruto!- exclamo molesta- Tú sabes que eso fue un error y que por mucho que disfrutase de eso le sigo siendo fiel a Shikamaru... ¡por lo tanto debes olvidar esa noche!

-Oh Temari… yo solo dije que lo pensaría, no dije que lo haría- dijo Naruto dándole una revisión rápida a su cuerpo como si la desnudara con la mirada.

-¡Largo de mi casa!- dijo ella molesta pero Naruto solo le miro y se acercó a ella de modo seductor

-Anda Temari… ¿Te atreves a querer echar a tu Kage de la casa? Uno podría decir que sería traición a la hoja- dijo él con malicia, Temari le lanzo un golpe pero Naruto lo detuvo con facilidad –Ah, bueno parece que eso no funciono como esperaba… pero dime ¿Si recuerdas el pequeño video que hicimos?

-¡Juraste que lo borrarías!- dijo ella asustada… y Naruto la abofeteo, ella cayó al suelo y entonces noto a los Kagebunshins rodearla, ya que Naruto les había invocado en el acto.

-Temari… tú más que nadie deberías de estar agradecida… es un recuerdo hermoso de esa noche de pasión, y no quiero olvidarlo para nada… es más… ahora mismo lo reviviremos… y en full HD 4K y hasta en 3D- Dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa- Aunque sinceramente creo lo mejor será que alarguemos ese video e intentemos cosas nuevas je… aún recuerdo lo mucho que chillaste cuando trate de meterlo en tu culito la primera vez…-sonrió junto con los bunshins al unísono- para que después gritases de placer como una vil puta aun cuando la sangre empezó a salir tras destrozarlo…

-¡No!- dijo ella con nervios… pero noto cómo los bunshins del rubio le sujetaban con fuerza al suelo y empezaban a despojarla de sus ropas con fuerza dejando ya sus pechos a la vista del Naruto original quien solo le miro con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que veía como aquellos pezones oscuros empezaban a ponerse erectos ante el… Temari parecía resistirse… pero en el fondo estaba humedecida… la idea de ser violada le provocaba excitación.

-¿Y porque no huyes?- dijo él mientras que Temari noto… que ella se había orinado del miedo y la excitación que sentía en esos momentos –Te sigue excitando el Sadomasoquismo… ¿Verdad? Y como Shikamaru sabes que no puede apoyarte con eso… ¿Quieres realmente tenerlo adentro verdad? Bueno creo que no hay nada mejor para alguien de tú calaña que una verdadera violación grupal… sin duda alguna lo disfrutaras bastante… aunque creo que lo primero es aclarar los roles en esto.

Temari se estremeció al escuchar un Tintineo… y vio que Naruto sostenía una correa y una cadena en una mano… así como unas escasas ropas de cuero negro en la otra junto con unos alfileres dorados y tres cascabeles plateados en la otra…

-No…- dijo suplicante… ella lo sabía, sí que quería experimentar algo así de extremo realmente pero no con Naruto… Shikamaru era un excelente hombre, un gran esposo… un hombre tierno y dulce… y también era un pésimo amante que acaba el sexo con el primer orgasmo que él tenia y que normalmente no tardaba más que unos dos o tres minutos (si bien le iba, ya lo apodaba el hombre del momento) mientras que ella se veía obligada a fingir los orgasmos con este para no dañar su autoestima mientras que quedaba insatisfecha.

No solo parecía que shikamaru solo hacía solo para satisfacer su propia necesidad fisiológica del sexo, sino que cuando tenía ganas, era monótono, sin chiste, ella tenía que hacer todo y aun así, se quedaba siempre insatisfecha por la poca duración y el poco tacto de su marido… de tanta frustración sexual que tenía acumulada, se percató de que tenía pequeñas arrugas de tanto fruncir el ceño… y entonces, un poco antes del asesinato de Iruka tuvo un Affaire con Naruto después de una borrachera… se sintió revitalizada, más porque él la domino como si fuese una vil prostituta… cosa que le encanto… este la controlo y le hizo ver que estaba por encima de ella y que ella no era nada más que un medio para satisfacerse, pero que si ella disfrutaba de ello era solo porque él lo deseaba y lo disfrutaba, ella sin duda alguna quería eso en su interior… al ser siempre la hermana mayor y estar acostumbrada a siempre ordenarle a sus hermanos, le había dado una imagen fuerte a todos pero por dentro ella deseaba sentirse doblegada, humillada… eso la excitaba enormemente.

-Vamos a donde la última vez- dijo el Rubio mientras que la levantaba como costal de papas y se la llevaba junto con los demás bunshins a la habitación de Temari y su marido… allí este la arrojo con fuerza al futón y de inmediato los demás bunshin le rodearon ante su aterrada y excitada mirada… mientras que un mal humorado bunshin procedía a grabar el acto mientras refunfuñaba por lo que le había tocado.

-Bueno creo lo mejor será empezar por demostrar tu colaboración zorra… -exclamo mientras que los bunshins se desnudaban y rodeaban a Temari con sus miembros sobre su cara-Anda, procede a darnos tu mejor felación… y si nos complaces lo suficiente puede te demos el premio que tanto esperas…

Ella aunque aterrada al ver esos miembros erectos que superaban con creces a los de su marido… no dudo en empezar a devorarlos como poseída, metía los miembros directamente hasta el fondo de su garganta con una gran ansiedad mientras que con sus manos empezaba a masajear al de los demás bunshins a lo largo de sus contornos con una delicadeza y pasión impresionante… pero ella sola no podía con los más de 8 Narutos allí presentes y estos empezaban a impacientarse… con sus pies y manos empezaban a frotar con fuerza su entrepierna y trasero así como a pellizcar fuertemente sus pezones y recorrer con sus glandes su cara y cabello de la chica para poder siquiera rozar con sus grandes a aquella chica a su total disposicion…

-Vaya, parece que esta zorra merece su premio chicos… dénselo –exclamo mientras que tomaba con fuerza su cabeza y se corría en lo más profundo de su garganta… tras casi sofocarla con la gran carga espesa de semen que inundo no solo su boca sino su garganta al punto de que parte de este incluso salio por su nariz este libero la fuerza de su agarre lo que la dejo respirar solo para que el esperma de los demás bunshins empezara a caer sobre su cara y cabello en un gran bukkake… aquel blanco liquido empezó a caer sobre su rostro, cabello, pecho y entrepierna con gran fuerza quedando impregnado sobre su piel aunque dos de ellos en lugar de soltar aquella viscosa y blanquecina substancia soltaron un fuerte y oloroso chorro de orina sobre la boca y cabello de Temari, en una lluvia dorada tremenda que limpio un poco del semen sobre de ella aunque le dejo impregnado tal olor…

-Idiotas ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Que no pueden ser menos guarros y obsesionados con las lluvias doradas?-recrimino uno de los bunshins.

-¿Y cómo querías que nos excitáramos con solo masturbarnos con la parte trasera de su cabello o casi no ver nada aparte de su culo imbécil?-se defendió uno de los otros.

-Ya tranquilos chicos… -exclamo Naruto mientras que veía a la chica temblando y corriéndose de la excitación mientras que mostraba un claro ahego hacia ellos- Pero que sorpresa, parece le ha gustado… -él se inclinó a verla y le sonrió- Pues parece has cumplido tu parte del trato Temari así que es hora de tu premio… -dijo mientras que tomaba el pecho de Temari y empezaba a pellizcar con fuerza su pezón.

-¿Qué es lo que tú piensas…?- exclamo hasta que vio que Naruto acercaba uno de los alfileres dorados al pezón- ¡No, espera, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Shikamaru notara la perforación!

-Eso lo sé… pero nunca dije que perforaría tu pezón… solo lo preparo para desviar el dolor…-dijo Naruto mientras que con fuerza tiraba a Temari y nuevamente era sujetada por los bunshins mientras que abrían las piernas de esta ante la mirada de horror de la mujer-Hey chicos, métanle algo a la boca para que se calle, porque hará algo de escándalo, pero no recomendaría sea un pene ya podría morder con mucha fuerza tras esto… y no quiero castrados.

-Yo tomare el riesgo que quiero correrme en verdad- exclamo cierto bunshin mientras que con fuerza tomaba la cabeza de Temari y empezaba a moverse para penetrar la boca de la rubia- Veo te gusta el sabor mujerzuela… puede el que te bañaramos sea parte de todo esto…

-Ok, bueno chico es tu decisión, aunque luego no te quejes cuando te quedes cachorro… -exclamo mientras que abría los gruesos labios vaginales de Temari cubiertos del dorado y descuidado vello púbico espeso para ver aquel bulto tan pequeño oculto… -Ok, bueno chicos prepárense para ver cómo se corre como nunca esta mujer –exclamo mientras que con su dedos posicionaba el clítoris de Temari y el alfiler dorado encima…-A la cuenta de 3… ¡3!-exclamo mientras que perforaba de un lado a otro el clítoris y la sangre empezaba a surgir junto con la orina y fluidos de la mujer acompañados de un gran y el fuerte movimiento de la rubia.

-¡AHHHRRRRRRGGG!- el alarido ahogado de la rubia kunoichi solo hizo que los Bunshin se carcajearan

-¡Hey miren como se mueve parece un salmón recién pescado!… ya no puedo esperar por destrozarle el trasero…-exclamo Naruto al ver a la mujer retorcerse de dolor y placer…

-Y eso que apenas empezamos- dijo un bunshin.

-Yo requiero opinión de como actuamos- dijo Naruto mientras que los demás Bunshin solo se acercaron –Aunque creo que la idea es unánime.

Y empezó el inicio de las violaciones a Temari… la chica le dio servicio a Naruto y sus clones por más de 3 horas en las cuales realizaron actos como doble penetración anal, perforaciones adicionales a su clítoris y sobre todo obligarla a realizar beso negros a los bunshins mientras que ella con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro seguía cada una de las peticiones de ellos…

Y es que ella no solo sentía un enorme placer mientras que notaba como disfrutaba el ser infiel a su marido… y ser dominada por Naruto sino que de alguna manera se sentía viva realizando tan denigrantes actos para su persona.

Y se dio cuenta de que era adicta al NTR

Fin Flashback

Bien, creo que es hora de hablar de negocios Temari… claro, cuando termines tus sagrados alimentos- dijo Naruto burlón, Temari le miro y se tragó todo lo que le habían depositado en la boca sin rechistar mientras que se acomodaba el kimono…

-Shikamaru no sabe nada de Shikadai y de los demás… llevan peleando en las sombras, pero es obvio que prefieren evitar confrontaciones directas con nosotros y mantienen contacto con Kurotsuchi y sus ninjas- dijo Temari mientras que se sentaba frente a Naruto y le daba unas hojas.

-Ya veo, manda el reporte por escrito a mi asistente, recuerda la clave para que Shikamaru no sospeche- dijo Naruto mientras que tocaba el trasero de Temari, esta solo le miro con repugnancia… y deseo–Y Tranquila, le daré a Shikamaru el suficiente trabajo para que se canse lo suficiente y te dé tiempo de que se desvanezcan las marcas en tus pezones... aunque me alegra que lograses convencerle con antelación de que las perforaciones tan obvias las hiciste buscando alivianar su precaria vida sexual... me hubiese gustado ver su cara cuando apareciste ante el con ellas puestas diciendo que eran un regalo de aniversario.

-Te lo agradecería- dijo ella con algo de rubor mientras que en el fondo sabía el destino que le esperaba a su vástago una vez que Naruto encontrara a los Rebeldes… y aunque le dolía… sabía que ya no podía oponérsele... era como si algo la obligase a aceptar esa situación y la posible muerte de su hijo a futuro.

Como una maldición

Pero… ¿Por qué había una rebelión en Konoha?

Sobra decir que fueron miles de factores, los cambios de las políticas de Naruto, las represiones contra la población civil, el inconformismo de la nueva generación al ver los abusos a las tropas rivales… o a los civiles atrapados en medio de todo el caos… pero hubo dos hechos que hicieron que Boruto Uzumaki se revelara y dirigiera a los jóvenes en contra del Kage de Konoha… uno relacionado con Sarada… y otro con él.

-¡Ah ese imbécil! Ni siquiera fue capaz de conseguirme ese puto ovulo- dijo Sakura encabronada por que Sarada se le había escapado desde hacía un par de años y no consiguió el ovulo fertilizado de su hija… después de todo el tiempo y dinero que había invertido en su crianza no había logrado obtener su preciado material para experimentación.

Suspiro, tenía al menos ya muchas muestras… pero… una idea se urdía en su mente.

-Sí, él podría ayudarnos, más porque esos revoltosos creen que realmente tienen un chance en nuestra contra, aunque Naruto solo está jugando ya que la economía de Guerra es su mejor negocio- dijo ella con malicia y sonrió, esa idea le excitaba… y vio una videocinta.

-Esta noche recordare la "Primera vez" de mi dulce hijita- dijo burlona mientras que tomaba la cinta y decidía que mejor la vería en su casa- después de todo esa brutal violación que le propicio Naruto es de las pocas cosas que me estimula estos días…

Por otro lado Sumire caminaba por las calles de Konoha, se sentía rara por tener ese parche en el ojo, aunque hacía hace dos años que lo usaba, la sensación de ausencia de tal extremidad aún era un sentimiento habitual.

-Pronto malnacida… pronto me vengare de ti- decía para sí mientras que recordaba cómo durante uno de los habituales tríos que ella tenía con Shino y Chochou, esta tuvo la brillante idea de que Shino eyaculara en el ojo de Sumire, con tan mala suerte para ella quien tenía ya una infección en dicho ojo por el insalubre y pecaminoso estado en el que vivía (y por las palizas que Chochou le metia) que eso le provoco aparte de tremendos dolores al grado que Shino y Chochou pensaron que moriría la perdida de la retiña cosa que al ser mucho más difícil de explicar para ellos acabo terminando en el retiro total del ojo.

FLASHBACK

-Oh si… adoro como mueves la lengua chica… -exclamaba Shino mientras que Sumiré lentamente pasaba su lengua a lo largo del glande de este…- Y supongo quieres que te de tu recompensa por ello…

-Yo también se la lamo con mucho amor y le doy gran placer ¿No es así amor mío?-recrimino Chochou- Y soy incluso mejor que ella ¿verdad?

-Claro que si, ambas tienen lo suyo… ya que son distintas a su manera, tu mi linda Chochou eres más apasionada y pareces una aspiradora pero ella… ella lo hace lento pero sabe exactamente donde lamer y cuando…- dijo él con lascivia, lo que hizo que Chochou chasqueara los dientes furiosa.

-Maldita…grr….-balbuceo... pero entonces ella sonrió con una mirada perversa- Hey cariño tengo una gran idea –dijo mientras que le susurraba al oído y Shino le miraba sorprendido-¿Y qué opinas de mi idea cariño mío?

-Nada mal, podría ser interesante –dijo mientras que sacaba su miembro de la boca de Sumiré quien poso su mirada confusa sobre Shino a la espera de la siguiente indicación-Bien sujetale y abre su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Qué?-Sumire no entendía tal orden… como acostumbraban ya desde hace un tiempo, esperaba Shino le pidiese hacer un anal, vaginal o incluso se preparase para recibir en la cara o nariz el semen de su torturado… pero tal orden, no pudo preguntarlo, cuando sintió como Chochou le tiro al suelo y con su mano forzaba los parpados a quedar abiertos mientras que el iris de ella veía como Shino dirigía su pene hacia el…-No..no por favor no… -suplico con terror.

-Ahora mira fijamente a la uretra… tratare de solo rozar el ojo mientras eyaculo… siempre me llamo la atención esto- dijo con lascivia

-No por favor no… ¡Nooo!… ¡Arrrrgggghhhh!-exclamo ella al sentir el áspero roce del glande sobre su iris y esclerótica, sintió como ardía como si le fuese raspando lentamente… -¡Por favor no! ¡Deténgase! ¡Duele! ¡ME DUELE!

-¿Qué tal se siente el ojo de Sumiré cariño?- dijo Chochou ignorando el llanto y los alaridos de dolor de Sumire.

-Esta es una sensación extraña… pero no está mal… -dijo Shino burlón.

-Oh… ya veo… en ese caso, anda y córrete sobre su ojo- replico Chochou mientras que miraba con sadismo a Sumire.

¡No por favor no…! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Me vas a dejar ciega!- exclamo Sumire mientras que sentía como su cornea se salía

-Guarda silencio estúpida, te eh dicho que aquí lo único que importa es mi placer y el de Chochou… si tú tienes uno en el proceso es cosa tuya- dijo este mientras que empezaba a masturbarse para eyacular… -¡Ah, aquí viene!

-Si… hazlo amor mío- dijo Chochou con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro….-Vamos… dale a esa zorra con todo.

Shino empezó a correrse directamente en el iris de Sumiré quien con gritos sintió la sensación y ardor en todo su rostro corriendo desde su ojo… por inercia trato de alejarse de allí y no noto que Chocho deliberadamente había soltado fuerza de su agarre por lo que al levantar la cabeza para alejarla… el iris fue sumido por el glande de shino el cual incluso penetro levemente a la cuenca ocular mientras que la sangre brotaba de una herida que había recibido de un puñetazo de Chochou que provoco que su ojo se saliera de su cuenca.

-¡Aaaaaarrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh! – grito la chica por el dolor mientras que Shino aun eyaculando sacaba su pene del ojo de la chica y veía brotar la sangre de su cabeza…

-¡Demonios! -dijo este al ver tal escena y por primera vez nervioso

-Vaya no espere eso –exclamo Chochou asustada al verse manchada por la sangre de Sumiré quien entro en shock por el dolor… y quedo en el suelo en un charco de su sangre mientras que sufría espasmos

-¡RAPIDO QUE SE DESANGRA!- dijo Shino mientras que Chochou usaba sus conocimientos de medicina para poder parar la hemorragia de Sumire… ella sabía que se había excedido con los golpes antes dados y le había dejado una herida en la base del ojo… pero aparte haber empujado ligeramente a Shino sobre ella y que le picara con fuerza el ojo con el glande y con la eyaculación… había acabado por prácticamente destrozarle la retina.

Fue solo Gracias a unos amigos en el hospital de Konoha, que nadie sospecho lo que pasaba a Sumire, solo le trataron de salvar el ojo oficialmente por un accidente de entrenamiento… cosa que no se logró, la chica había perdido la vista de su ojo izquierdo pero Shino había optado por retirarle el ojo y ponerle una especie de implante quirúrgico que quedo mal y le daba una especie de apariencia deforme…. Forzándola a usar el parche.

Fin Flashback.

Ya casi… ya casi, tengo el contacto con los Rebeldes… y Boruto apreciara esto… si, los acabaremos y salvaremos a todos y cobraremos venganza- dijo para sí sonriendo mientras que seguía ideando como aprovechar la culpa que Shino de pronto pareció sentir… no solo eso, aun con todo, ella estaba logrando enamorarlo.. y eso sería excelente para sus planes.

En otra parte.

-Tranquilo Boruto, este bebe se quedara aquí al menos un par de semanas más- dijo Hanabi mientras que Boruto veía el vientre de su tía… se sentía feliz por ello, pero aun así, él sabía que muchos le veían mal por su relación doble con Sarada y con su Tía… aparte de que tuviera hijos con ambas… aun así, le entendían, lo hizo para salvarlas a ellas… e impedir que otras pasaran por lo mismo que había pasado Sarada… y el mismo…

-Papi- se escuchó una voz… y Boruto vio con tristeza a un pequeño rubio de 4 años… hablaba raro por su edad… y todos asumían que era producto de sexo precoz de él y Sarada… cuando ese pequeño… era producto de la salvaje violación y tortura que sufrió por meses Sarada Uchiha… su ahora amada Sarada… a manos del monstruo vil y perverso que una vez llamo padre.

La Razón de por qué se fue de Konoha… y por qué término declarando guerra a muerte a Naruto… una de sus razones

En otra parte.

-¡Son unos Monstruos!- decían un grupo de ninjas que solo veían con terror como 2 personas habían aniquilado a una armada de 800 Shinobis con una enorme facilidad.

-¿De verdad son lo mejor que puede dar esa alianza?- dijo Himawari mientras que caminaba sobre una pila de cadáveres…

-Son fuertes para el nivel humano, pero eran solo rasos, ninguno era un elite por lo que notó- dijo Acnologia mientras que con facilidad le arrancaba la cabeza a uno de los Shinobis.

Y es que esta armada había atacado un poblado de campesinos, ya que tenía la fama de tener a mujeres hermosas y aparte de que apoyaban a los rebeldes… por eso habían sido mandados a castigarles..

Ya habían comenzado la matanza de los pobres campesinos… hasta que del cielo bajo un enorme ser que de pronto se convirtió en un humano y acompañado de una jovencita… sin mediar palabra empezó ella a atacarlos para defender a la gente del poblado…

Su magia fue feroz, cruel… uso magia Take Over para convertirse en bestia y con ella hizo trizas a varios… usando magia de DS de Fuego y de Viento rostizo a cientos hasta convertirlos en ceniza y a otros los corto haciéndolos trozos… a varios más los destrozo usando su gran fuerza obtenida de los años entrenando con el Rey Dragón… básicamente esos Shinobis fueron nada ante ella…

Si Acnologia termino interviniendo matando al de mayor elite, fue solo porque ese uso un ataque traicionero contra Hima quemándole casi toda la ropa (aunque no le hizo daño ya que ella con el ahora poder de DS de fuego las llamas ya no le afectaban)… ni siquiera él supo porque lo hizo… solo que al derrotarlo con tanta facilidad y destriparlo causo un pánico enorme entre los sobrevivientes…

No sabían que cercana a esa zona estaba la zona donde una misteriosa vampiresa sería la primer gran rival de la mujer que fue apodada por los campesinos y sobrevivientes Shinobis como… la hija del Rey Dragón…

Continuara

Bueno, notaran que hubo un gran Time Skipp, pero es porque era necesario para el avance de la trama.

Mucho del pasado de los de Konoha se verá a modo de Flashback con eso veremos cómo se llegó a ese punto sin perder demasiado tiempo.

En el próximo veremos cómo fue lo que le paso a Sarada y por qué Boruto detesta tanto a su padre al grado de que ha jurado que le matara a como dé lugar.

Pero lo de Sarada no es lo único, en el próximo episodio veremos el otro motivo que involucra a cierta Milf de grandes pechos… y un poco de la Historia de Amor de Boruto y Hanabi y como se dio el amor con Sarada.

Igual veremos cómo Himawari combate a más Shinobis y enfrentara a una gran enemiga, su primera prueba de fuego, ya que Acno le mandara a combatir a una vampiresa que ya se mencionó antes y espero recuerden cual es.

No todos los capítulos tendrán sexo aclaro, cuando empiece esta parte contra la vampiresa, habrá mucho, pero mucho gore

Suerte


	14. Episodio 11

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 11: Crecer 02**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte.**

 **Habrá Flashforward y Flashback a partir de este episodio**

 **Nota 2: Hay un Flashback alto aquí**

 **Nota 3: En el Fic Himawari tenía 12 años originalmente y con este TS tendrá 16**

Sarada solo miraba por la ventana de la cabaña donde se refugiaban… vio al pequeño e hiperactivo niño que fue producto de su vientre… quería odiarlo, matarlo y enterrarlo, para dejar en el pasado aquellos amargos recuerdos … pero no era posible, no, no lo era, porque sabía que él no era el culpable de nada… y el pequeño parecía haber sacado lo que había sido bueno de la anterior personalidad del Hokage y aunque no era bueno en los estudios sin duda alguna su energía y bromas ocasionales levantaban una sonrisa a los demás… aunque era raro que llamara a Boruto papá pese a ser su hermano.

-No sé ni cómo me siento- dijo mientras que su mente aun rememoraba el horror del terrible día en que su Héroe la quebró para siempre…

FLASHBACK

-¿Deseaba verme Hokage Sama?- dijo Sarada presentándose ante Naruto.

-¿Y Boruto? Recuerdo haber ordenado que te acompañara- dijo Naruto con confusión.

-Ah… él… él me indico que estaba ocupado y que le era imposible acudir- dijo Sarada nerviosa al recordar como Boruto le dijo que ni a rastras iría a con su padre, Naruto solo frunció el ceño… eso le jodía su plan… pero también sabía que ya no podía atrasarlo más. Suspiro frustrado, ya que estaba algo molesto se dirigió a Sarada.

-Está bien después de todo no se puede contar mucho con él últimamente.- - dijo Naruto mientras que se levantaba, Sarada noto que no llevaba sus ropas habituales, Naruto venía con unas ropas bastante Sport, ropas fáciles de retirar –Sarada, debo de decir que estoy muy orgulloso de tu crecimiento, has demostrado ser una gran Kunoichi y una experta en tácticas… una guerrera impresionante que llena de orgullo a la villa y a mí mismo- dijo sonriente - Sin duda alguna eres de las mejores kunoichis de la generación y un ejemplo de como un clan puede reivindicarse para la aldea.

Sarada le miro con unos ojos iluminados por el orgullo mientras que Naruto se acercó y le paso el brazo por el hombro de una manera sugestiva… ella de tan emocionada que estaba por el elogio no noto nada raro, ni como la mano del Kage iba acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

-¿Sabes? Aunque los consejeros no están de acuerdo con tu sueño de ser Hokage, yo puedo interceder para demostrarles que mereces el cargo- dijo él, Sarada le miro confusa- Y es que ellos aun andan algo preocupados porque un Uchiha ocupe el cargo por los antecedentes del pasado de su clan, pero yo por el otro lado creo sería una excelente manera de limpiar el nombre del mismo tras lo de la generación pasada… es algo triste ellos no apoyen mi visión.

-¿No desean que yo sea una Kage?- dijo ella- Aun con todo lo que eh demostrado… ¿Desconfían de mí?

-Es por el pasado de Sasuke y otras cosas que sucedieron hace mucho tiempo… pero yo sé que podremos lograrlo… pero para ello deberás de ser dedicada… muy dedicada- dijo el bajando su mano y posándolo en la espada baja de ella

-Yo haré lo necesario- dijo Sarada decidida aunque algo triste… y entonces noto que Naruto le tocaba levemente el trasero -¿Hokage sama que hace?-exclamo ella sonrojándose por tal acción, mas notando que las caricias eran más fuertes.

-Oh… solo te felicito pequeña- dijo él con una sonrisa lujuriosa, ella trato de alejarse, era confuso, sabía que le gustaba el Hokage, pero también Boruto y eso aún le confundía, así que trato de alejarse antes de que algo más fuera a pasar.

-Le agradezco pero… por favor, no haga eso… me incomoda- dijo ella, pero Naruto solo le miro con modo depredador.

-Vamos Sarada, ya te lo dije, yo te puedo ayudar, pero a cambio, debes de darme una retribución por adelantado- dijo con malicia mientras que se paraba fuertemente ante Sarada - Después de todo creo sería algo justo considerando lo mucho que peleare con esos ancianos en tu nombre.

-¿De qué hab…?- dijo pero en eso sus labios se vieron cubiertos por los de Naruto, Sarada estaba asombrada… pero no era un beso de amor, era un beso lujurioso, un beso perverso… un beso cruel… el beso de un depredador a su presa en el cual su lengua invadía y se abría paso dentro de su boca y raspaba cada centímetro posible de su interior.

-¡NO!- exclamo tratando de liberarse, pero Naruto volvió a besarla, ella se sintió tentada a morderlo para escapar… pero algo le hacía pensar que sería una mala idea recordando el poder del Kage… quien le metía la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta tocando su campanilla.

-Vamos, si lo estas disfrutando mi niña- dijo con lujuria y Sarada se percató de que Naruto le rompió las ropas y entonces noto a tres Kagebunshins filmando desde diferentes ángulos…. Y estallo, ya no le importaba el poder del Kage… debía de escapar, algo en su interior le decía debía huir ahora mismo de ese sitio antes de que fuera tarde.

-¡SUELTEME MARRANO!- exclamo mientras que usando la técnica de su madre lanzaba un super golpe- ¡SHANARO!

Y Naruto le freno con facilidad… y de un golpe en el estómago le saco el aire y saliva con algo de sangre, casi provocándole el vómito por la fuerza del impacto… Sarada jamás había tomado un golpe así en la vida… y cayó al piso con las manos sobre su estómago para resistir el dolor que ahora tenía sobre de él pero no pudo evitar al final vomitar del tremendo dolor.

-¿Vez lo que me hiciste hacer? Diablos, no quería hacer algo así pero veo que tendré que castigarte… aunque de todos modos ya lo habías echado a perder al no traer a Boruto… ahora el pobre se perderá de verte entregarte a mí- dijo con un tono condescendiente mientras que bufaba.

-N…no- dijo ella, pero Naruto empezó a romperle la ropa que le quedaba y haciendo que la ropa incluso lastimase y enrojeciese un poco su cuerpo por la resistencia que había ofrecido.

-¡Hey chicos preparen todo que vamos a gozar en grande!- dijo y Sarada vio a los Bunshin acercarse mientras que se desnudaban.

-¡NOOO!- grito mientras que era levantaba con fuerza por los Bunshin.

Sarada fue sometida sobre el escritorio del Hokage y mientras que con fuerza era sujetada de brazos y piernas, vio como Naruto revelaba su miembro y lo ajustaba sobre su pequeña y lisa vagina con apenas unos cuantos vellos púbicos oscuros como su cabello (denostando con ello que los Uchiha eran bastante lampiños)mientras que recorría el contorno de esta…

-Oh si, sin duda alguna se ve que serás muy estrecha querida… aunque debo de admitir que es la primera vez que lo hago con una chica tan joven -dijo este mientras que el miembro era guiado hacia la entrada de su intimidad mientras que un bunshin acerco una cámara para filmarlo- Es cierto… ven chico es necesario tomes esto a la cámara y usa la HD sin duda, ya que debe de haber una excelente definición del himen antes y después de que sea destrozado después de todo es la última Uchiha "pura".

Naruto abrió la vagina de Sarada con calma y pudo verse como los cerrados labios de ella ocultaban un color rosado salmón que brillaba tenuemente, Naruto tras abrir los labios inferiores dejo ver la pequeña entrada vaginal de la chica y el preciado y oculto himen de esta.

-No… no, por favor deténgase… no me haga esto… por favor -dijo ella suplicante entre lágrimas viendo cómo su parte más privada era filmada- Por favor déjeme…

-Oh, lo lamento Sarada pero digamos que le prometí a alguien muy cercano que no solo filmaría como te impregnaría sino que debía hacerlo de una manera que no hubiese dudas de lograrlo…- dijo él burlón.

-Impregnarme… -exclamo ella asombrada mirando a Naruto posar ante la cámara mientras que abría con sus dedos aún más su intimidad- ¿Qué quiere decir con ello?

-Quiero decir que te voy a embarazar… -dijo este sin delicadeza- Yo sé que no será fácil pero tengo una idea para ello…

-¿Qué?- dijo aterrada

-Pues me dijeron que para embarazar a una persona se tiene solamente un 20 % de posibilidad por relación sexual, si no es tu día fértil eso bajaría a un 8 % y por tu edad no tenemos más que u % de lograrlo –dijo este tranquilamente mientras que volvía a posicionarse para poder penetrarle- Pero resulta que eh tenido una gran idea para que esos números no importen mucho…

Y entonces sin la más mínima delicadeza, penetro a Sarada de Modo tan violento y con tal fuerza que de un solo tajo metió más de la mitad de su miembro en el interior de ella y salpico de sangre la entrepierna de ella.

-¡AAAAAhhhhhhhhh!- exclamo Sarada al sentir la fuerte embestida de Naruto contra ella y como el extraño miembro invasor le penetraba hasta la entrada de su útero- ¡DUELE! ¡NO! ¡SAQUELO! ¡DIOS, DUELE! ¡SAQUELO! –gritaba entre lágrimas.

-Anda, vamos, pronto te acostumbraras a esto y te encantara… si no es en este, será a tal vez hasta el vigésimo encuentro… después de todo planeo que 100 bunshins disfruten contigo esta noche… además de mi claro está- dijo burlón

Sarada perdió el color al oír esas palabras… pero el dolor de sentir a Naruto moverse le hizo recordar que eso apenas iniciaba… entre lágrimas no noto como su sharingan evolucionaba por la rabia en su interior… pero de nada le sirvió en ese momento.

Naruto seguía penetrándola mientras que ella gimoteaba y gritaba del dolor.

-No llores mi niña… vamos a disfrutarlo- dijo Naruto mientras que Sarada se rebatía tratando de liberarse mientras que su cuerpo se movía al ritmo obligado de Naruto y sentía la fuerza del pene de este golpeando el útero de ella.

-Déjeme por favor…- dijo ella con lágrimas mientras que trataba de buscar algo de piedad de parte de su parte.

-Calma mi nena… sigamos- dijo él mientras que uno de los bunshin le obligaba a colocar su cabeza contra el escritorio y le obligaba a hacerle una felación metiéndole el miembro hasta su garganta.

Sarada estaba anonadada… era demasiado para ella, sentía que iba a morir sofocada o por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos…

Otros dos bunshin obligaron a Sarada a Masturbarle.

-¡Ugh!- Naruto se corrió dentro de ella ante la sorpresa de Sarada que sintió como la llenaba… y al salir Naruto de ella, otro bunshin tomo el lugar mientras que Naruto empezaba a tomar unas bebidas energéticas y algo de comida para prepararse y poder seguir.

Sarada solo sintió como el Bunshin se corrió en su boca… y al sacar su miembro apenas pudo nuevamente respirar, más no tardo otro llego y le metió el miembro en la boca… y Sarada de reojo noto como había muchos bunshins haciendo fila… el terror la arrollo… pues escucho como se debatían si de una vez le penetraban también en anal y practicaban tríos con ella… tríos… no, cuartetos…

Quitaron a Sarada del escritorio acostándola sobre uno de ellos, entonces la sujeto el bunshin para mantenerla abrazada hacia el… esto para que otro se posicionase tras de ella y empezara a meter lentamente su pene dentro de su recto… La chica trataba de evitarlo buscando moverse lo más que podía pero solo lograba que fuese más profundamente penetrado su ano… el Naruto que le obligaba a practicarle una felación retiro su miembro solo para oírle gritar de dolor… y eso hacía que varios sonriesen de manera enferma.

La violación de Sarada siguió por horas en las cuales los bunshins no solo se corrían en su vagina, ano y boca sino que también gustaban de correrse sobre su pequeño pecho, cara y cabello aplicando el bukkake, uno que otro había sido lo suficientemente ruin para orinar en su boca u obligarla realizar besos negros con su lengua… ella entonces se percató de que no era más que un juguete para Naruto y los clones. Quienes siguieron filmándola…

Después de varias horas esa Violación había acabado… Sarada fue dejada en el frio piso por varias horas como si fuese un simple animal moribundo y quebrado, tras ello Sarada desapareció de la vida pública… ya que requerían embarazarla. Naruto la violo tantas veces que ella sintió que su alma era quebrada… ya que no fue violada solo en poses clásicas… sino que Naruto fue salvajemente imaginativo con todas las aberraciones sexuales que le hizo pasar con ayuda de sus Bunshin.

Naruto solo lo oculto diciendo que ella estaba en un encargo especial… lo que no sabía es que Boruto tuvo sospechas de algo malo eh indago… averiguando lo que le paso a Sarada gracias a Inojin que pudo, sin que nadie lo notara, ser testigo de las violaciones… no solo de Sarada, sino como las excompañeras de Sumire, Wasabi y Namida, que eran usadas por Kiba Inuzuka y por el ex Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, como sus perras…

Namida fue a la que le fue peor… ya que Kakashi se dio gusto violándola y la tenía como a su prostituta personal ya… pues la chica estaba tan quebrada que si Kakashi le indicaba que tuviera sexo con un indigente, lo haría sin dudar… es más, esa era una de las parafilias favoritas de Kakashi, obligar a Namida a tener relaciones con indigentes para ver como los sin techo disfrutaban de la jovencita.

Wasabi en cambio, era ahora la diversión de Kiba y sus amigos, lo que aterro a Inojin… más al notar como la habían orillado al bestialismo extremo…. Al grado que la había visto ser penetrada por un toro en celo…

Entre Inojin, Shikadai y Boruto, lograron idear un plan al cual se les unieron Denki, Metal e Iwabe… pero por algún motivo, Inojin les indico que no podrían contar con Chochou, que era muy peligroso para la misión… pero no les dijo el por qué.

El grupo se preparó, ya que sabían que habría mucho riesgo e incluso se podrían volver criminales de rango S.

Un plan conjunto de los Jóvenes logro que salvaran a Sarada… justo cuando su embarazo empezaba a notarse… solo la ayuda de Hanabi les sirvió para poder huir junto con ella de la aldea y generar una rebelión abierta contra Naruto, que no llevo grandes acciones por la reciente declaración de guerra de parte de su ex aliada Kurotsuchi de Iwagakure… donde Naruto vio una buena posibilidad de aumentar su economía.

Y solo por eso, no persiguió a los rebeldes…

Además algunos planes más fueron fraguados en las sombras… y de la mano de cierto hombre que les serviría para después castigar a esos impertinentes.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Sarada solo miraba a su hijo… sabía que había querido abortar, pero Boruto le indico que no era algo justo… no podía pagar un inocente las salvajadas de su padre… y por eso decidieron criarle como hijo juntos…

-Pero… ¿Solo me tienes lastima o de verdad me amas?- dijo ella mientras que se secaba una lagrima –A quien engaño, él está enamorado de Hanabi… incluso su bebé si será producto del amor y no de la violencia… yo solo soy la protegida

En otra parte.

Himawari caminaba saltando alegremente mientras que miraba los árboles que estaban a los alrededores del camino, iba sola ya que Acnologia le indico que tenía que hacer algunas cosas.

No importaba, ella sabía que de cierto modo él siempre estaba cerca cuando ella lo necesitaba… aunque con sus nuevos poderes no era que lo requiriese.

-¡AHHHHH!- exclamo alguien llamando la atención de Hima, quien con una rápida carrera recorrió el kilómetro que la separaba de esa persona.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo al ver a un grupo de personas mirar algo en una zanja… su fino olfato capto un aroma a podredumbre bastante desagradable…

-¿Cuántas van con esta?- dijo uno de los Hombres.

-Es la numero 170… Dios… tan joven… ¿Es la hija del Alcalde?- dijo otro de los hombres.

-Si… eso parece... tenía solo 11 años- dijo el primero.

-Que terrible – Dijo Hima llamando la atención de ellos.

-¡Niña! ¡Pero qué haces aquí!- dijo el primero -¡Que acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es estar sola en esta zona!

-¿Por qué?- dijo Hima con calma mientras que caminaba viendo el cadáver y se sujetó el mentón –Parece que la desangraron ¿Verdad?

-Chiquilla, eso no importa ahora, deberías de volver al poblado, no es seguro aquí- dijo otro, mas un tercero les miro con duda.

-Ella parece ser una viajera errante, no viste como las aldeanas- dijo al final.

-Sip… soy una viajera, Soy Himawari Logia – Dijo sonriendo inventándose el apellido ya que sabía que los humanos comunes los usaban –Y… ¿Por qué dicen que es peligroso?

Los hombres se estremecieron.

-Por… la vampireza- dijo el primero, Himawari les miro confusa.

-¿Vampireza? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sabe rico?- dijo ella con inocencia.

-Es una chupa sangre que asola nuestra villa desde hace años… solo sabemos que apareció de pronto hace un par de años y ha estado robándose a muchas chicas… que más tarde encontramos así.- dijo el primero, otro empezó a llorar.

-Mi hija fue de las primeras que desapareció… la vampireza acabo con ella- dijo el hombre con tristeza.

Himawari le miro y sintió pena por el sujeto, pero de pronto otro de ellos se acercó con nervios

-Falta poco para que anochezca… es indispensable regresar a la villa antes de que sala la luna o estaremos en peligro- dijo nervioso el primero, Hima les miro, y al notar el temor de ellos y el deseo de ayudarla, decidió seguirlos, además le llamaba la atención eso de la "Vampireza" y de seguro podrían obtener mucha información

No sabía que en un castillo a lo lejos…

-Por favor… déjenme…- decía una niña de no más de 12 años de hermoso cabello negro.

-Oh por favor, ten dignidad, aun podemos sacarte un litro más- decía una seductora voz femenina mientras que de un corte en el cuello salía la sangre de la jovencita.

-Ya no… por favor… mátenme…- decía la chica mientras que tenues lagrimas escurrían

-Cállate puta, te usaremos hasta que dejes la última gota de tu deliciosa sangre- dijo una voz femenina.

-Hey… acuérdate de dejarle algo de vida que yo también quiero disfrutarla- dijo una voz masculina.

-Oh claro, no desestimare nuestro trato A- dijo la voz femenina mientras que salía de las sombras y se veía a una joven rubia de enormes pechos y una especie de marca en la frente que tenía los labios chorreantes de Sangre mientras que se acercaba a un hombre de color.

-Eso espero Tsunade, ya que si esta no aguanta, tu tendrás que ayudar a que se me baje el calor- dijo el con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Oh mi nene… sabes que con gusto te ayudare- dijo Tsunade besándolo y bajando los pantalobnes del Ex Hokage–Pero creo que ya es hora de que la disfrutes porque no creo que viva mucho tiempo…. Además, debes estrenar ese brazo artificial que te fabrique.

-Perfecto- dijo acercándose a la niña quien le miro aterrada.

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito mientras que A la sujetaba y se preparaba para su terrible faena.

Los Gritos llenaron la Cámara mientras que las risas de una mujer que disfrutaba ver esas escenas se mezclaban con los bramidos de un ente que ya hace tiempo había perdido su dignidad y ahora solo se valía de la lascivia.

No sabían que sus días asolando a esas villas cercanas estaban por sufrir un abrupto cambio con la llegada de cierta jovencita con poderes de Dragón.

Continuara.

Y el nuevo episodio y último del año, espero les gustase, aquí cerramos lo que paso en Konoha, ya vimos lo que le paso a Sarada como empezó la rebelión de los jóvenes, tratare de poner un pequeño especial para que sepan lo que paso con Boruto y Hanabi (ya que esta está embarazada y necesitaremos un extra para ver cómo fue) y la situación con Hinata, que será algo muy fuerte. Eso si, para lo de Sarada me inspire en KuroInu, quienes sepan de ese Hentai, sabrán a que tantas desviaciones hicieron pasar a la Uchiha

Suerte a todos y Feliz Año, recuerden, aquí comienza la saga de Hima contra Tsunade, así que veremos más episodios centrados en esto.

Nos vemos


	15. Extra Especial

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio extra: Taboo**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte.**

 **Habrá Flashforward y Flashback a partir de este episodio**

 **Nota 2: Habra incesto y Yanderes aquí**

Hace algunos años.

-¿Estas bien Boruto?- dijo Hanabi al notar muy preocupado al joven Shinobi

-Me siento raro- dijo el rubio con seriedad, Hanabi noto unas ligeras ojeras en su cara –Es como si despertara más cansado que cuando me voy a dormir.

-Bueno, si te vez bastante cansado… pero pasa solo cuando estás en tu casa ¿Ya revisaste que tu colchón este bien? Quizás tengas chinches, ya sabes, eso pasa hasta en las mejores familias- dijo Hanabi con calma-¿Por qué no le cambias o al menos tu almohada? Puedo prestarte algo de dinero para ello.

-Eso pensé en un principio, más por las marcas que tengo en el cuello… pero ni siquiera con los métodos de Shino sensei pude encontrar una sola Chinche…- dijo Boruto con aburrición – Y eso además de que ya eh cambiado desde la almohada hasta el colchón en más de una ocasión.

-Deberíamos de consultarlo con Hinata, ella conoce métodos de relajación antiguos, quizás pueda ayudarnos a que puedas descansar- dijo Hanabi entonces pero Boruto suspiro.

-Ya lo ha intentado, pero realmente, para lo único que ha servido es para que mi cuerpo se relaje, pero aun así, no descanso- dijo Boruto, Hanabi entonces se preocupó, los métodos de relajación de Hinata siempre fueron de los mejores, por eso le extrañaba que Boruto no pudiese descansar.

-Hablare con Hinata, algo debe de estar pasando- dijo Hanabi mientras que Boruto asentia.

Lo que Boruto no sabía es… que su madre había intensificado los metodos para tener sexo con él.

Ya no solo usaba drogas para adormecerlo, sino que empleando un nuevo tipo de Droga, podía hacer que el fuera más activo, como una especie de Berseker, una especie de ser lascivo que no dudaba en tomarla en las posiciones que ella desease impulsado por aquellos deseos primarios de dejar su estirpe… pero necesitaba más… mucho más, pues aun debía de deshacerse de los sentimientos por esas putas que le quitaban la atención de su nene… que la agobiaban y que de alguna manera su cuerpo no se sentía tan satisfecho al solamente ser sometida por un solo ser por las viejas costumbres maritales que Naruto tuvo con ella…. No, no más, ella debía de acabar con esas dos.

-Hum… pero si puedo hacer algo con Hanabi… a fin de cuentas, ya logre quitarle la atención de buscar a mi bebe a esa zorrita de Sarada- dijo Hinata mientras que recordaba cómo había tenido un encuentro con Sarada y enterarse de ciertas cosas que pudo usar en contra de ella.

FLASHBACK

-¡POR FAVOR AYUDEME YA NO LO SOPORTO!- decía una muy dañada Sarada ante Hinata, quien la miro con confusión por aquellas palabras y al ver la penosa condición en la que ella se había presentado ante ella.

-¿Pero qué te paso muchacha?- dijo confusa Hinata mientras que se dejaba abrazar por Sarada.

-Yo… yo logre… logre escaparme… pero me encontrara, siempre lo hace…- dijo Sarada aterrada.

-¿Pero quién?- dijo Hinata mientras que algo en su mente empezaba a fraguar una manera de deshacerse de la Uchiha aprovechando que estaba frente a ella en ese deplorable estado.

-Su esposo… el… él… ¡Él me Violo!- dijo Sarada llorando, Hinata se estremeció… pensaba que el violador podría haber sido uno de sus compañeros de Academia… y sintió rabia por lo que su marido le había hecho a esa chiquilla, la vieja Hinata resurgió por un momento abrazando a Sarada, lo que hizo que ella al fin se desplomara en llanto… dejándola vulnerable en extremo… si bien por un momento algo de ira le inundo al ver como Naruto fácilmente le había reemplazado finalmente con alguien más joven que ella sin saberlo fue el detonante por fin para que la parte maldecida tomase control y encontró la oportunidad de deshacerse de esa rival.

-Mi pobre niña… pobre de mi niña- dijo Hinata mientras que abrazaba a Sarada, pero una sonrisa sádica salía de ella- Repruebo la actitud de ese bastardo, sin duda tu madre debe de saberlo pero… Sarada linda… en parte… la culpa fue tuya después de todo siento que tu manera de vestir pudo influir… el ir mostrándole la piernas y esas vendas en tu pecho tan descaradamente.

-¿De qué habla Hinata san?- dijo ella con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Sarada, no nos hagamos… tus ropas son muy ajustadas, he visto cómo te ven los hombres… parece en ocasiones que no eres más que una callejera, esos tacones, las poses en las que caminas… vamos, a veces he notado que Boruto llego a "jugar" en el baño con tu retrato… es comprensible que con esas poses ese bruto que tengo con marido se ponga como burro y llegase a tal extremo- dijo Hinata y Sarada le miro.

-¡Acaso me está culpando de lo que ese bastardo me hizo!- dijo ella asustada.

-Oh, no… bueno, no tanto, tu eres joven y hermosa… y como buena Kunoichi puedes usar tu cuerpo para conseguir lo que necesites… es más… un hijo con Naruto podría ayudarte a que tu clan pudiera crecer aún más, incluso no hubiese dudado Sasuke te lo pidiese en el futuro para tener una mejor relación con la aldea, incluso a la mejora genética… no lo sé... parece como una treta bien pensada- dijo Hinata mientras que Sarada aun llorando fruncía el ceño

-¡ESE BASTARDO ME VIOLO Y USTEDE ME ACUSA DE ESTAR USANDO ESO A MI FAVOR!- exclamo destrozada.

-No lo sé… tu dime Sarada… ¿Crees acaso que no llegue a notar como lo veías a él y a mi hijo?- dijo con veneno en la voz –Tal vez sea una mujer ya algo mayor, pero se notar cuando alguien se insinúa a los hombres… y tu claramente te les insinuabas… ¿Acaso quieres a padre e hijo mi niña? ¿Oh solo planeabas robar a mi marido hasta ser fecundada y posteriormente quedarte con mi hijo?

-No… ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo jamás busque insinuarme al Hokage o a Boruto!- dijo Sarada destrozada por dentro.

-Hum, si claro, esa es la excusa más vieja del libro… pero en fin, que se le puede hacer, hablare con Sakura de esto y veremos qué pasa… aun así, me has decepcionado, no veo que alguien como tu sirva para estar con mi pequeño… ve a casa, ten por seguro que todo estará bien- dijo ella, Sarada pensó en replicar pero noto la mirada de Hinata y se percató que nada de lo que dijera le ayudaría… ella pensaba buscar a Boruto para que le ayudara, pero una misión lo tenía afuera, y por eso acudió a Hinata esperando su ayuda… y termino así.

-No… no… no es eso… no… ¡NO!- exclamó Sarada y salió corriendo de la casa Uzumaki Hyuga…

-Una menos- dijo Hinata sonriendo con maldad y usando el teléfono, pero no para comunicarse con Sakura, sino con un ayudante de Naruto (ni aun con sus deseos hablaría con él) y se encargaría de que le dieran una buena lección para que no se les escapara de nuevo y pudiera entender que jamás podría estar en contacto con su hijo… es más, si podían hacerle un Bukkake y una Break Mind seria perfecto.

FIN FLASHBACK

Miro sus nuevas drogas, si, podría con ello al fin tener a su hijo de manera consciente… y con esa droga podría debilitar a alguien que deseaba quitar del camino.

Boruto y Hanabi llegaban de su misión, primero pasarían a la mansión Hyuga a entregar un documento que había encargado Hiashi, pero les sorprendió que este estuviese de viaje sin avisarles… y que en vez de él, quien estuviese era Hinata… ella sola, ya que todos los sirvientes también se habían retirado por órdenes de Hinata.

-Hermana- dijo Hanabi extrañada, pero sonrió –Que placer es verte aquí el día de hoy, ya tenía tiempo que no nos visitabas.

-Oh, una disculpa, es que necesitaba refrescar mis ideas- dijo Hinata mientras que sonreía y miraba a su hijo –Boruto, últimamente se te olvida pasar a saludar antes de ir a entregar tu informe cualquier cosa.

-Yo… lo siento mamá, últimamente estoy algo desconcentrado- dijo Boruto apenado, pero Hinata solo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes hijo, entiendo, desde lo que paso con tu hermana… ha sido duro para todos- pero creo que debemos ya de ponernos todos en orden y empezar a avanzar- dijo ella, Boruto le vio con algo de suspicacia.

-¿No me pedirás que perdone al viejo?- dijo el sintiéndose algo receloso, Hanabi le vio preocupada, pero Hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

-Él no tiene perdón de nadie hijo mío, pero aun así, no es bueno vivir con el rencor hijo, por ello he decidido dejar de quejarme y seguir adelante- dijo Hinata mientras que mostraba una papel –Pero necesitaba contárselo a mis seres más queridos.

-¿Tramite de Divorcio?- dijo Hanabi viendo el papel, Boruto le miro y sonrió.

-Es cierto, la vida es corta y no tiene caso malgastarla atrapada en algo sin futuro- dijo el rubio sonriente.

-Además, he decidido empezar una nueva vida… quizás buscar de nuevo el amor… y me gustaría que me apoyaran- dijo Hinata levantándose y tomando una Tetera mientras empezaba a servirles a ambos… y sin notarlo ambos, empezó a depositar ciertos polvos en el Té.

-Por supuesto hermana, tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz- dijo Hanabi tomando el Té sin saber lo que se venía.

-Mamá, sabes que contaras con mi apoyo, incluso si decides volverte a casar, estoy dispuesto a aceptar a quien decidas es mejor para ti, solo espero que no sea un vividor que te busque por tu clan o tu belleza- dijo Boruto también tomando el Té… sin notar que Hanabi parecía sudar y sonrojarse.

Hinata les vio tomar y entonces sonrío.

-Oh… pero, ese hombre… está muy cerca hijo amado… y además… Hanabi, seré sincera, sé lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo… sé muy bien todo y hasta en que posiciones lo hacían- dijo ella con una sonrisa enferma, Hanabi y Boruto se asombraron y asustaron, aunque ambos se sentían inesperadamente calientes por dentro.

-Her…hermana… no sé de qué hablas- dijo Nerviosa Hanabi y por algún motivo algo excitada.

-No soy tonta… note algo que pasaba, por eso lo investigue… así que no traten de engañarme, ¿Acaso no consideraron que notaria que Boruto pasaba muchas noches fuera y que en vez de pasarla en casa o con sus compañeros o aquí en el clan estaba contigo hermana? No soy tan inocente- dijo Hinata mientras que ambos se asustaban. –No se preocupen, en el Clan Hyuga son comunes las historias de incesto, ¿Sabías Hanabi que nuestra madre era realmente medio hermana de nuestro padre? ¿No?, para mantener la línea de la pureza, ha habido matrimonios entre hermanos, tíos con sobrinas o viceversa, incluso un par de veces hubo relaciones entre madres e hijos y padres e hijas o entre hermanos, eso es normal en el Clan Hyuga, es más, no es el único, los Uchiha también lo hacían, los Nara solo recientemente dejaron de hacerlo, así que realmente, no es algo que me moleste.

-Pero… ¿Lo apruebas hermana?- dijo Hanabi con esperanza, pues literalmente estaba recibiendo la bendición de su hermana para tener una relación con su sobrino, pero Boruto se sentía extraño… confuso, suspicaz… pero ante todo estaba muy caliente.

-Mamá- dijo él confuso, Hinata sonrió y se levantó acercándose a Hanabi sujetándola de los hombros como si fuera a abrazarla.

-Hermana- dijo ella y entonces Hinata se le acerco a la cara.

-No del todo- dijo ella y entonces beso a Hanabi de una manera más que impresionante forzando su lengua dentro de la boca de su hermana menor para sorpresa de Boruto y esta … pero por alguna razón se sintieron calientes por ello, Hinata profundizo el beso a grado que Hanabi sentía como la lengua experta de su hermana penetraba en las profundidades de su ser.

-¡MAMÁ!- exclamo Boruto levantándose asombrado, Hinata se separó de Hanabi y un hilo de saliva corrió en sus bocas -¡PERO QUE HACES!

-Nada malo mi bebe… es más, veo que te gusto mucho- dijo Hinata mientras que señalaba a la entrepierna de Boruto la notable erección del Uzumaki.

-Eh… esto…- dijo apenado pero por algún motivo no podía ocultar la erección.

-Hermana- dijo Hanabi confusa mientras que notaba que sus pezones estaban duros como una roca ante el beso que había recibido de esta.

-Pero si desean que los apruebe, deben de demostrarme sus capacidades… y yo misma les aprobare y quien sabe, quizás algo muy bueno venga- dijo Hinata mientras que con suavidad empezaba a despojar a Hanabi de sus ropas dejando al descubierto sus senos de tamaño bastante amplio adornados por la tenue aureola erecta de rosado color.

-Pero mamá… esto…- dijo Boruto confuso.

-Sí, debes de complacerme también, demuéstrame que tienes esa capacidad… sé que debes de ser muy capaz, y yo te daré el visto bueno- dijo acercándose y sin que Boruto lo pudiese impedir ella le bajo el Zipper y le saco el miembro que ya de lo erecto que estaba sobrepasaba la mano de su madre mientras que con la otra mano le estaba haciendo señales a Hanabi y le pedía acercarse, más cuando está completamente excitada se acercó a lamerlo, Hinata se adelantó a su hermana e engullo casi todo el falo en su boca, Boruto se escandalizo pero noto que su tía se acercó y tras esperar a que Hinata sacase el miembro de su boca ahora bañado por la saliva de esta, empezó a lamer también haciendo que Boruto se sintiese confuso, pero excitado.

-"Si, les enseñare el paraíso… les daré la semana de sus vidas y entonces Hanabi, podrás ir a la tumba con el recuerdo más hermoso"- pensó Hinata con malicia y recordaba que le había dado vacaciones a todo el servicio y se encargó de que nadie estuviese esa semana, había suficientes provisiones para estar esa semana tranquilos y tenía todo listo para que cuando llegara el momento… se encargase de eliminar a Hanabi y tuviera a Boruto solo para ella… y sus drogas ayudarían a eso… como las que uso para excitarlos a tal grado que aceptaron sin dudar y cuando terminara Boruto no se negaría a estar con ella.

Boruto no sabía porque, pero se sentía en el paraíso, dos bellas mujeres, los amores de su vida técnicamente, su querida madre y su amada tía estaban allí reunidas lamiendo su miembro, permitiéndole hacer la comparativa que tanto había deseado en sus adentros, el escultural cuerpo de su tía Hanabi con grandes pechos, pero que se veían modestos en comparación a los de Hinata, pero, pezones aun rosados y una vagina adornada con una cantidad modesta de vello púbico castaño que ella misma recortaba comúnmente para darle forma de V invertida que cubría su intimidad se contraponía a los enormes pechos de su progenitora, que hacían palidecer a su amada tía, sus pezones oscuros resaltaban al estar erectos y parecían querer soltar leche en cualquier momento, estaba un poco rellenita en comparación con Hanabi, lo que no tenía nada de malo, pues le daba un toque de erotismo enorme, aparte de que su vagina estaba oculta entre el abundante vello oscuro que parecía no haber sido depilado en un tiempo pero que atraía la mirada del chico que estaba queriendo probar con sus bocas superiores e inferiores…

Hinata probó las mieles del éxito al sentir a su hijo correrse, aunque las cubrió a ambas, ella sabía que pronto sería la única.

-Anda hermanita, estas muy sucia, deja te limpio- dijo Hinata mientras que recorría con su lengua el estómago de su hermana y mientras que lamia el semen que había cubierto a Hanabi y lentamente recorría el camino del fluido desde su parte inferior pasando por el pecho de su hermana, su cuello y finalmente pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

-Yo también hermana- dijo Hanabi haciendo lo mismo y eso excito aún más a Boruto, quien no pudo evitarlo y se le fue encima a ambas.

Usando las manos desnudo a ambas mientras que las masturbaba, Hanabi y Hinata gemían con excitación mientras que Boruto procedía… sentía la contraposición de que mientras que Hanabi parecía tener cierta resistencia al no permitir meter mucho los dedos dentro de ella, su madre parecía querer absorber su mano en su interior… las sensaciones de su propia madre y el morbo le consumían, no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó a la penetración, pensaba en ir a por Hanabi, pero un rápido movimiento de Hinata lo acostó en el piso.

-Solo deja que te atendamos bebé- dijo ella mientras que se sentaba en el miembro de Boruto… y Hanabi hacia lo mismo sentándose en su cara, Boruto sentía una sensación excelente mientras que penetraba a su madre y le aplicaba un cunnilingus a su tía… era el paraíso… se sentía un Rey, si solo Sumire y Sarada se les unieran…

-¡Oh si bebé! ¡Sigue!- decía Hinata excitada mientras que se movía… Boruto no podía negar que la técnica de su madre era más depurada que la de su tía, ya que su vagina parecía querer exprimirle toda su vitalidad y podía sentir como si su vulva se moviese de una manera similar a cuando él se masturbaba pero realizado por las paredes vaginales de su madre.

-¡Oh si, mas… más por favor!- decía Hanabi mientras que continuaban.

-¡Hanabi!- dijo Hinata besando a Hanabi mientras que ambas montaban a Boruto.

Este proceso siguió pasando por todas las poses habidas y por haber… desde darle a su madre desde atrás, experimentar con su tía Hanabi una garganta profunda que casi juraría casi le había asfixiado, en fin casi todas las posiciones de los libros eróticos de la familia… no supo cuántas veces se vino dentro de ellas, pero al terminar, Boruto se sintió como un Rey del Harén mientras que sin saberlo, esto era una prueba de cuando su amada madre decidiera que ya solo sería suyo.

-Este es el momento… más feliz de mi vida- dijo Boruto para sí, mientras que abrazaba a las dos agotadas mujeres…

-Eso espero mi bebe- dijo Hinata mientras que sonreía… aunque no era tan mala compañera Hanabi, sabía que podría quitarle a su bebé… por eso con todo el dolor de su corazón, debía de morir.

Esto continúo por toda la semana, donde Boruto ni siquiera tuvo permitido usar ropas (aunque hay que decir, que toda la semana se la vivieron desnudos los tres) para que pudiese hacerlas suyas en casi cualquier momento cosa que aprovecho tanto este como y Hanabi dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos al lado de Hinata… hasta que al fin ocurrió.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- exclamo Boruto mientras que apenas lograba detener el puñal con el que Hinata iba a apuñalar a Hanabi, quien despertó por el ruido.

-Tsch, despertaste bebé… pero no te preocupes… pronto ya no habrá más interrupciones- dijo Hinata mientras que Boruto notaba la expresión homicida de Hinata quien trataba de liberar su arma de la mano de su hijo.

-¡Pero hermana que te pasa!- dijo Hanabi con un tremendo dolor en el corazón al notar que parecía que su hermana había siempre pensado en sacarla del camino.

-Bebé… una vez que saquemos a los estorbos del camino podremos estar juntos… ya lo probaste, ya sentiste que soy la mejor, tú mismo lo dijiste, anda, deja que estemos juntos- dijo Hinata mientras que usando sus técnicas los ataco, Boruto no quería dañar a su madre y Hanabi menos, pero tuvieron que defenderse como pudieron.

Ambos apenas y podían defenderse ya que la locura de Hinata le daba fuerza… incluso aprovechaba de que ambos estaban debilitados por que tanto sexo y drogas los tenían agotados… eso aunado al Shock mental.

-¡HANABI!- exclamo Boruto al ver asu tía caer… pero cuando parecía que Hinata podría matar a Hanabi…

-¡Urg!- exclamo Hinata al notar una nausea horrenda que la hizo doblarse y soltar el arma mientras que cubría su boca y trataba de evitar vomitar.

-¡Huyamos!- dijo Boruto tomando a su tía mientras que huían.

-¡No escaparas Hanabi, me encargare de ti como me encargue de alejar a esa puta de Sarada!- exclamo Hinata, Boruto se sintió asustado por la Uchiha.

Ambos huyeron sin saber que el motivo de la náusea de Hinata… era porque venía un nuevo Uzumaki Hyuga en camino… solo eso impediría que los buscase por el momento.

Boruto y Hanabi sabían que debían de huir, Hinata tenía influencia en el clan y si revelaba lo que paso, ellos serían estigmatizados, fueron a la casa de Hanabi por sus cosas, debían de irse de la Villa, pero antes de entrar.

-¡BORUTO GRACIAS A DIOS QUE TE ENCUENTRO! ¡NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA! ¡ESTAN MATANDO A SARADA!- se escuchó una voz y Boruto vio a Inojin junto con Shikadai y sus compañeros de su generación.

-¡De que hablas!- dijo Boruto exaltado.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Inojin dice la verdad! ¡Si no nos apresuramos Sarada terminara muy mal!- dijo Shikadai nervioso.

-¡Ya está todo listo pero debemos actuar ya o no podremos huir antes de que nos descubran!- exclamo Kenji mientras que Metal e Iwabbe asentían.

-Pero… ¿Y dónde están Sumire, Wasabi y Namida? ¿No vinieron con ustedes?- dijo Hanabi preocupada, pero la expresión de tristeza y rabia de Iwabe le asombro.

-Es muy tarde para ellas- dijo Iwabe con rabia lo que asusto a Hanabi –Incluso aunque las rescatemos, no podremos salvarlas de lo que les han hecho mentalmente.

-No puede ser- dijo Hanabi pero en ese momento Boruto le tomo de la mano.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Debemos de apurarnos!- dijo mientras que todos se dirigían a salvar a Sarada.

Y el resto fue historia.

Boruto y su grupo después de rápidamente tomar elementos indispensables para la Huida, llegaron a una casona que estaba en las afueras de Konoha, allí lograron derrotar a los custodios y descubrieron a Sarada, la cual había sido castigada por Naruto siendo crucificada en una enorme X en un salón (atada, no clavada) donde un dildo la penetraba salvajemente de manera anal mientras que en su zona vaginal, por ya notarse que estaba embarazada, solo tenía una especie de consolador pequeño que le estimulaba…

La rescataron y huyeron con ella mientras que sonaba la alarma… muchos de ellos sabían que nunca más podrían volver.

Entonces surgió la resistencia, ninjas jóvenes que querían destruir el dictatorial gobierno de Naruto y rescatar a todas sus víctimas, aunado a terminar con las torturas a las villas y pueblos que las medidas draconianas de Naruto estaban dañando en extremo.

No sabían que si Naruto no actuó de inmediato para detenerlos es porque un plan más oscuro se cernía en su mente.

Los rebeldes recibieron apoyo de la Tsuchikage quien ya estaba en una Guerra Fria con Konoha… pronto la guerra sería declarada, pero eso es para después.

7 meses después del rescate de Sarada, nacio un hermoso bebé, el cual heredo las características de Naruto, solo los de Konoha sabían la verdad, pero para el resto de los que se unieron a la rebelión, el bebé era hijo de Boruto, y así decidieron hacerlo pasar.

Después, un año más tarde, Boruto y Hanabi, por ser tía y sobrino no podían casarse, pero hicieron con el apoyo de Denki e Iwabe una especie de ceremonia matrimonial, por medio del cual, aunque no fuera oficial, se unían como marido y mujer, las drogas en específico que uso Hinata en Hanabi la habían dejado temporalmente estéril, por eso es que tardo varios años en embarazarse.

Hinata por su parte, no los persiguió ya que descubrió que se había embarazado, fue un Feliz Shock para ella, pues sabía que ese niño era producto de la Ilicita relación con su hijo, pero después buscaría de nuevo a su nene y conseguiría a los ojos de todos, acabar con las zorras que se lo robaron. A los ojos del mundo, aquel bebé era producto de quizás una última relación antes de la ruptura con su esposo (ya que había rasgos de Naruto, aunque solo una línea en su mejilla) pero aunque no lo negaba, odiaba que dijeran algo así en su presencia.

El mundo continuaba… y pronto la Guerra seria iniciada.

Pero mientras tanto, una joven que desconocia aun su destino en este mundo, enfrentaría a su primera prueba al enfrentar a un vampiro cruel, que asolaba una región en el Pais del Fuego.

Fin Especial

Bueno, me tarde en traérselos, pero esta listo, este especial es largo y enfocado principalmente en lo que paso con Boruto, Hanabi y Hinata, aunque vimos un poco de Sarada, con respecto a las chicas del Team 15, probablemente exista un especial para que se sepa que paso con ellas

Ya los próximos episodios se centraran en Himawari y su investigación sobre los desmanes de Tsunade como Vampiro.

Estoy abierto a ideas y sugerencias.

Suerte


	16. Episodio 12

**La Hija del Rey Dragón**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic en Colaboración con Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 12: Sangre**

 **Nota: En este Fic los personajes se verán OCC por la Maldición, serán bastante villanescos y degenerados, si no les agrada verlos así, aún están en posición de Salir**

 **Habrá Violaciones, escenas de Incesto, Lolicon y toda clase de barbaridades, ya que los personajes están todos maldecidos pero no lo saben.**

 **Como advertencia el fic será sumamente fuerte.**

 **Habrá Flashforward y Flashback a partir de este episodio**

 **Nota 1: En este TS tendrá 16**

Himawari veía con interés el poblado, Acnologia y ella rara vez entraban a ellos, por ende le era novedoso todo, aunque le causaba curiosidad que todo mundo volteara a verla con algo de sospecha

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- dijo ella y el hombre que la guiaba solo carraspeo.

-Es tu ropa… es demasiado reveladora, sé que por lo que dijiste vienes de una Isla pero ¿Cómo has logrado evitar a los tratantes de blancas con esa apariencia?- dijo el hombre

-¿Tratantes de Blancas? Pero yo soy morena- dijo Hima sonriente, el hombre solo le miro con pena

-Chica, a si se les llama a las personas que secuestran chicas- dijo el hombre.

-Ah, creo que hubo un par, pero no fue difícil deshacerme de ellos… ya lo dije, yo solo estaré con alguien que sea tan genial como Acnologia- dijo ella con una sonrisa superior.

-¿Es tu novio o algo así?- dijo el hombre, pero Hima solo le miro con duda.

-¿Novio? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?- dijo ella sonriente.

-Olvídalo, eres muy inocente- dijo el hombre- ven te llevare con mi familia, mi esposa te dará algunas ropas decentes, que con eso pondrás locos a varios de la ciudad.

Hima solo miro sus ropas y se preguntó a que se refería, aunque notaba como le miraban raro… y algunos hombres jóvenes con una expresión soñadora.

-¿Qué, mi ropa es rara?- dijo ella con confusión.

-Mi esposa te lo explicara mejor- dijo el hombre mientras que Hima le acompañaba, no sabían que un joven se alejaba a un bar.

El chico se acercó a varios tipos mal encarados que bebían, era notorio que estaban frustrados, con la muerte de varias chicas, se habían quedado sin presas, mas pro que las que quedaban eran muy sobreprotegidas, si podían secuestrar y violara a una o dos al mes era ser ya muy afortunados, por lo que estaban bastante frustrados… pero al escuchar de esa joven belleza morena que había llegado se emocionaron, debían de apresurarse antes de que la vampiresa atacase de nuevo.

Himawari siguió al hombre a su casa y este le presento a su esposa e hija, las cuales se sorprendieron mucho al ver a la estrafalaria chica, hasta que el hombre les menciono que era una visitante de las zonas costeras.

-Te presento a mi hija, Nahomi, espero se lleven bien, Nahomi, la jovencita Logia es de tu talla hija, por favor préstale algo de ropa- dijo el hombre.

-Si padre- dijo la joven Nahomi mientras que llevaba a una intrigada Hima consigo.

-Hiroto… ¿Estás seguro de esto? Recuerda que el simple hecho de tener a una hija tan linda y aun virgen hace que podamos ser presas de la vampireza, y tú traes a otra incrementando el riesgo para nuestra familia- dijo la mujer con algo de enfado.

-Lo sé… pero no podía dejarla a la intemperie, recuerda que la vampireza no es el único peligro- dijo el hombre –Pero Yuzuriha, algo me hace pensar que es necesario que esa chica este aquí.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo la mujer extrañada.

-Siento algo en ella… creo que será la salvadora de nuestra gente- dijo Hiroto mientras que Yuzuriha solo le miraba confusa, pero con algo de esperanza.

En otro cuarto.

-Espero que te queden eh… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- dijo Nahomi mientras que sacaba unas ropas ligeras.

-Me llamo Himawari, Nahomi, gracias por las ropas pero… ¿No están muy gruesas? Me moriré de calor- dijo ella con duda al ver las ropas.

-No es tan cálida, deja te la preparo- dijo Nahomi, Hima solo miraba las ropas mientras que se desnudaba -¡Ah que haces!

-Pues no me pondré la ropa encima de mis otras ropas- dijo Hima totalmente desnuda mientras que Nahomi veía incomoda y con algo de envidia el cuerpazo de Hima, aunque noto que en la zona de los pezones habían marcas blancas, que era donde normalmente no se bronceaba, por lo que dedujo que ella realmente era de tez blanca y que solo era morena por su exposición al sol, aunque ese color moreno le daba un toque sexy, Nahomi se percató de que su tez blanca debería de tenerla como una chica sumamente hermosa y por su faz… parecería alguna princesa de cuento.

Hiroto y Yuzuriha preparaban la comida mientras que miraban con temor la ventana… el cielo auguraba lluvia… el clima perfecto para que la vampireza visitara el pueblo… tenían miedo de que chica desaparecería ahora… y el temor de que su hija fuera la próxima víctima les llenaba de terror.

-Papa, mamá les tengo una sorpresa- dijo Nahomi y de las escaleras bajo con una Himawari algo nerviosa por las ropas -¿Qué tal?

-Muchacha, eres muy hermosa- dijo Yuzuriha, mientras que Hima solo se reía nerviosa.

-Siento que trajera una carpa encima- dijo Hima algo incomoda.

-Comamos algo- dijo Hiroto mientras que se preparaban para comer.

Durante la comida, Hima asombro nuevamente a la familia, ya que pese a que cuando llego parecía una salvaje, a la hora de comer, lo hacía con unos modales enormes, con una pulcredad que solo los aristócratas tenían.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Hima al notar que estaban viéndole.

-No, nada, diculpa, es solo que… eres muy educada –dijo Hiroto algo nervioso

-¿Vienes de alguna familia noble?- dijo Yuzuriha mientras que Hima solo se froto el mentón.

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo, Acnologia Sama me recogió desde pequeña y el me crio… aunque el afirma que muchas cosas que yo hago, ya las hacía desde antes- dijo Himawari con calma.

-¿Nunca conociste a tus padres verdaderos?- dijo Nahomi con sorpresa.

-Hija por favor, no seas imprudente- dijo su madre, pero Hima solo sonrió.

-No se preocupe, desde hace mucho que no me molesta eso… en sí... de antes de que Acnologia sama me criara solo tengo algunas vagas memorias… y creo que no eran muy agradables- dijo ella con una expresión de tristeza, pero de pronto sonrió –Sin embargo, eso me permitió conocer a Acnologia sama… si, él… él me crio y me dio una vida bastante alegre

Nahomi noto la mirada soñadora de Hima y su mente de naturaleza romántica capto ciertas ideas.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo ella de pronto, Hima se sonrojo aunque no dijo nada.

-Bueno es como su padre adoptivo, es obvio que lo querrá- dijo Hiroto, pero Yuzuriha noto que ese sonrojo y esa expresión no eran de amor fraternal en lo absoluto… incluso noto que había un amor profundo, íntimo y notando el contorno de su cuerpo (ya que era notorio que Himawari era mucho más dotada que Nahomi) un fuerte interés sexual, lo que le preocupaba.

-Sigamos comiendo- dijo Yuzuriha mientras que la comida seguía con calma.

En las afueras de la casa, un grupo de hombres y mujeres se acercaban.

-¿Estás seguro que tendrán que violarlas antes de que me las den? No les puedo ofrecer mucho por ellas, los clientes pagan más por el desvirgue- dijo una mujer algo vieja, pero muy hombruna.

-Yoko, recuerda que la vampireza busca a las Vírgenes, es por eso que es mejor aprovecharlas para que las podamos vender después, además, la madre también esta buena y podrían darte mucho por ella, recuerda que las Milfs también venden- dijo el que había visto a Hima.

-Igualmente, debemos aprovechar antes de que el padre de la mocosa que vive aquí decida hacer lo mismo que otros padres y hermanos de este pueblucho y tirárselas para que la vampireza no las busque… mira que nos han reducido el mercado- dijo otro con fastidio.

-Es cierto Madame, recuerde que desde que apareció la vampireza, pasamos de vender para desvirgue a 100 vírgenes a solo 4… han sido perdidas enormes, más porque no hay quien venza a ese monstruo- dijo otra de las mujeres, la Madame Yoko solo suspiro, tenían razón, debían de aprovechar lo que tuvieran a la mano, más porque este aumento en el incesto ya había provocado embarazos… pero igual, había un nuevo mercado para los morbosos, así que igual, no había tanto problema con las ya estrenadas.

-Bien, ataquemos entonces, que sea rápido, recuerden que deben desvirgarlas para que la vampireza no ataque- dijo Yoko mientras que el grupo se preparaba para el ataque.

En otro lugar.

-¿Dices que llego una belleza al pueblo?- dijo Tsunade con calma.

-Es lo que mis hombres me han informado, no solo eso, ha sido alojada por una familia que por cierto, tiene a una de las bellezas de toda la zona... y además es virgen- dijo A con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, eso es genial, dos por el precio de una, ya necesitábamos a otra y por lo que dijeron tus contactos tienen la suficiente edad para que cada una nos permita llenar la bañera sin que se mueran en el proceso… y así podrás disfrutarlas- dijo Tsunade sonriendo –Bien, vamos a por ellas mañana… hoy disfrutaremos- dijo con lascivia Tsunade pero A suspiro llamando su atención.

-Tsunade, sabes que me encanta que te dejes profanar tan fácil, pero… también hay información de que esa casa será asaltada esta noche y que planean violar a esas chicas para después venderlas... así que es mejor que nos apuremos y nos llevemos a alguna de ellas- dijo A, Tsunade bufo.

-Bueno, vamos de una vez, ¡Hey ustedes! ¡Cuiden que no se muera esta ya que no nos tardaremos!- dijo Tsunade a un grupo de esclavos que tenía a su servicio mientras que señalaba a una jovencita que estaba crucificada encima de una especie de Tina y goteaba su sangre de varias heridas de su desnudo cuerpo.

Ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al pueblo.

En el mismo.

Nahomi se dirigía a dormir a su habitación mientras que Hima solo podía apreciar las bondades de un baño de agua caliente, cosa que no había disfrutado nunca fuera de unas aguas termales (donde por cierto, llego a ver desnudo a Acnologia y cierta parte de su anatomía le hicieron tener sueños muy extraños y deseos no muy santos)

-¿Qué opinas?- dijo Hiroto.

-Es una buena chica pero, algo me dice que podría traernos problemas, además, ya escuchaste lo que dijo de ese hombre que la crio, es notorio que lo ve como algo más que un padre adoptivo y no quisiera pensar que pasara si llega a venir ese sujeto, que por lo que comenta debe de ser un salvaje- dijo asustada.

-No creo que sea tan malo, pudo criar a uan jovencita altamente educada, y si ella lo ama, debe de ser un buen tipo- dijo Hiroto sonriendo.

Yuzuriha iba a hablar cuando de pronto se escucharon ventanas rotas y un grito.

-¡Nahomi!- exclamaron ambos y fueron a ver a su hija, pero de pronto un sujeto entro por la puerta tirándola.

-Vaya, vaya… los rumores hacen honor a su belleza señora- dijo con lascivia.

-Hey, yo pido primero- dijo otro.

-Yuzuriha, ve a con Nahomi, yo los detendré- dijo Hiroto, Yuzuriha asintió y fue a la habitación de su hija mientras que los hombres reian.

-¿Este campesino cree que podrá detenernos? Amigo, somos ninjas, no hay nada que puedas hacern…- dijo uno de ellos y antes de terminar de hablar Hiroto se les fue encima y con un gran golpe derribo al bandido.

-No solo ustedes fueron ninjas idiota- dijo el mientras que el otro se daba cuenta que esto no sería tan fácil.

-Deberias de preocuparte por tu mujer y tu hija mejor perro- dijo con bravata.

-Ja, mi esposa también fue ninja… y te diré que ella es muy superior a mí en ese ámbito- dijo con seriedad, lo que hizo que el bandido se percatara que la tendrían difícil… pero aún tenían en el grupo a un par de Ex ambus que servirían para detenerlas… además, las ex Kunoichis eran muy cotizadas, más porque era un gran placer para muchos clientes ricos el quebrarlas mentalmente.

Hima seguía bañándose aunque el ruido le llamo la atención, salió de la bañera con algo de duda pero…

¡CRASH!

La puerta se reventó y Hima vio a un sujeto entrar aunque no se preocupó en taparse.

-Vaya, vaya… pero si estas como me la receto el doctor- dijo el sujeto mientras que se relamía los labios, Hima le miro confusa.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- dijo Hima con calma mientras que miraba al tipo y notaba sus intenciones, no era tan inocente, ella noto que el sujeto quería copular con ella.

-Seré quien queras linda… aunque bueno, debo de apurarme así que disculpa si no entramos a juego previo- dijo mientras que se desabrochaba el pantalón, Hima solo suspiro…

Una sombra salió disparada por el muro mientras que Hima solo sonreía al ver el agujero.

-Creo que se me paso la mano- dijo sonriendo… hasta que escucho los sonidos del combate.

Salio con rapidez ya que algo le hizo sentir aprensión.

Yuzuriha había ya asesinado a tres agresores, pero era notorio que eran más de los pensados y los que quedaban eran muy fuertes.

-Quédate detrás Nahomi- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Si mamá- dijo asustada la jovencita.

-Hum, deberíamos de matarla… pero sé que las que son así de luchonas se cotizan mejor- dijo uno de los bandidos

-¡Eso no importa, véncela rápido antes de que ella venga!- dijo otro mientras que los demás se iban contra Yuzuriha, quien demostró un nivel de combate alto, pero la edad y el retiro le pesaron y estos bandidos no eran como los otros, eran más hábiles, probablemente ninjas Renegados.

-Veo que se divierten- dijo una voz en medio de la refriega… y todos se pusieron pálidos… y es que desde la parte alta de un poste les miraba una hermosa rubia con ropas entalladas negras… y con una expresión malévola les veía.

-¡ES ELLA!- exclamo aterrada una de las Lenonas mientras que el pánico se soltaba en el lugar.

-¡PONTE DETRÁS DE MÍ!- dijo Yuzuriha… por desgracia Tsunade avanzo a enorme velocidad y de un manotazo la derribo dejándole mal herida.

-¡Mamá!- exclamo Nahomi… y entonces una sombre le aterro

-Vaya, eres linda, y se ve que tienes buenos genes, tu sangre me dará otros 20 años de juventud… y serás disfrutable para mi sequito- dijo con maldad, mientras que Nahomi temblaba con miedo.

-De… deja a mi… hija- dijo Yuzuriha pero Tsunade solo le sonrió.

-Alégrate, tu hija brindara su sangre para saciar mi sed… es un trozo de carne de primera categoría, así que la trataremos bien… ah.. después regresare por la otra muchacha, me gusta que se añejen un poco- dijo burlona mientras que con un rápido movimiento dejaba inconsciente a Nahomi y la cargaba.

De un salto salio del lugar… pero algo le hizo detenerse.

-¡NAHOMI!- se escuchó… Tsunade noto esa voz familiar y volteo.

Himawari entro aun desnuda a los restos del cuarto y preocupada por la chica que le presto la ropa estaba lista a empezar a partir cabezas… hasta que vio la destrucción y a la vampireza.

-¡Déjala ir!- dijo Hima, Tsunade le miro con interés… esa chica era idéntica a la difunta hija de Naruto… pero había algo distinto, algo que le llenaba de interés, debía capturarla… pero no aun… si había algo que le empezó a gustar es jugar con sus presas, así que era mejor que ella fuera a su fortaleza… si… eso sería más divertido.

-Si deseas que la libere, ve y libérala tú, te veré en mi castillo si tienes el valor de venir… bueno, nos vemos chiquilla, espero vengas pronto que no sé cuántos días me durara esta deliciosa carne que me llevo- dijo burlona mientras que usando una técnica de alta velocidad desaparecía de la vista, Hima le miro en silencio… esa mujer… sentía que la conocía.

-¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA SALVARE A MI HIJA! – dijo Hiroto enfurecido mientras que iba por su esposa.

-Esa mujer… es muy poderosa… debo ir, debo de detenerla… ella… ella está relacionada con mi pasado- dijo Hima sintiendo una epifanía.

-No, yo soy quien ira, debo de salvar a mi hija- dijo Hiroto, pero Yuzuriha le toco el brazo.

-Hiroto… no creo que puedas… ese golpe… la reconocí, esa mujer es… es la Princesa de las Babosas… es Tsunade Senju, ex Hokage de Konoha… no somos rivales para ella- dijo Yuzuriha.

-¿No será alguien parecido?- dijo nervioso Hiroto, él había escuchado las historias de esa mujer… y sabía que era tan fuerte que ellos no eran rivales… aun así, no podía permitir que su hija fuera víctima de ella

-Yo iré- dijo Himawari con seriedad y les sorprendió –No teman, no subestimare a esa mujer pero… solo sé que puedo enfrentarla y sé que de algún modo, rebelara algo de mi pasado- dijo sonriente

-Niña, puedo ver que eres fuerte, pero ella es una ex Kage, el nivel de ellos es enorme, muy probablemente solo iríamos a morir- dijo Hiroto, pero Hima entonces se encendió en llamas.

-Tranquilos… ¡YO SOY UN DRAGON SLAYERS! ¡CRIADA POR EL GRAN REY DRAGÓN ACNOLOGIA Y NO ME DEJARE VENCER POR NADIE!- dijo mientras que las flamas y rayos lo que sorprendió a la pareja.

-Bueno, pero mínimo podrías ponerte calzones muchacha- dijo Yuzuriha por lo bajo.

-¡NO TEMAN! ¡RESCATARE A NAHOMI CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE! ¡LO JURO EN EL NOMBRE DEL REY DRAGÓN Y DE LOS MAGOS!- exclamo con una sonrisa confiada.

Y sonriente miro en dirección a donde se había marchado Tsunade.

Era hora de ponerse a prueba realmente contra una oponente realmente poderosa… sin embargo no sabía que pronto se las vería con dos ex kages y no contra solo una.

Continuara.

Bien, como notaran es un capítulo dedicado únicamente a Himawari, y si, se viene su primer gran combate contra Tsunade.

Si bien es el primer episodio sin escenas claramente sexuales, si habrán pronto algunas cosillas, más porque después regresaremos a la parte de los rebeldes, que estará por entrar a un punto muy negro.

¿Creen que Himawari podrá derrotar a Tsunade? ¿El ex Raikage será un factor a destacar contra Hima o dejara que ella enfrente a Tsunade?

Suerte y nos leemos.


End file.
